A Few Friends Less
by Aalina
Summary: Finished! Sequel to Strangest Friends! Takes place right after Goblet of Fire. Mainly about Sirius and Jamie. More adventure and action stuff in this one, too!
1. Chapter Eins: Reunion

A/N: I know, I just finished "Strangest Friends," but I love writing this, so tada! Here's the sequel to "Strangest Friends." What's going on is this is taking place after the Triwizard Tournament, which I'm sure you'll figure out soon after you begin reading. I'm sure that you will all post, as you always do, my friends! In other words, tell me what you think, okies? I'm becoming for too much a Romance writer, which is scary, if you know me, but I'll try to have more action in this one! : )  
Disclaimer: I don't own the beginning, which is a word for word, well, almost, excerpt from "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire." That belongs to Miss JK Rowling. But, I do own Jamie and Alayna, in case you were wondering, which I'm sure you weren't!  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter 1: Reunion  
  
Sirius and Snape moved toward each other and shook hands. They let go extremely quickly.  
"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Jamie Williams, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher-the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for awhile; I'll contact you there."  
"But-" said Harry. He did not want to say goodbye again so quickly.  
"You'll see me very soon, Harry," said Sirius, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah...of course I do."  
Sirius grasped his hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed back into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw.  
Sirius trotted through the crowd of students in the Entrance Hall, a few patting him on the head. They all were starting rumors on what really happened that night. Sirius could hardly believe it himself, as much as he knew it was going to happen. Sirius shook his furry head and full out ran when he reached the school grounds.  
  
Jamie walked into the house, a bunch of grocery bags flying behind her. Sure, she lived in a Muggle town, but she really didn't care if she got caught. She was tired, and grumpy, and had to wake up far to early to pick up her daughter from King's Cross. Jamie began to sort things into the cupboard, still using her trusty wand, as she started to flip through some files from work. As she had guessed, she had ended up working for the Ministry, as well as teaching at a Muggle school. She was multi-talented. She was kind of second in command, if you can say it that way. She signs everything for Fudge, goes to meetings for Fudge, takes notes on everything for Fudge, gives Fudge coffee. And she wasn't even his assistant. She was kind of confused about that too.   
Jamie looked onto her notes of stuff she had to do, and saw number one on her list. "Find out what's going on with Sirius Black." Number two. "See what Dumbledore's planning on doing with this supposed You-Know-Who coming back." That was it. That had been it for the last week. Well, number one had been there for a year, and Jamie wasn't about to tell Fudge what was going on. She wasn't going to tell him that they had been engaged to be married, her daughter was his daughter, that they had been writing back and forth over the last year, that it had been her idea to have Sirius go to Harry before seeing his daughter.   
Jamie leaned against the counter and wondered what this Voldemort thing was about. She usually heard the first things from Fudge, mainly from his ranting and raving, and that hadn't been apart from it. She decided that it was probably a writing error; Fudge's handwriting wasn't all that legible. She opened up a folder that she had grabbed on her way out of work. It was Sirius's record. Somehow, she thought she could think of other alibis she could feed to Fudge about Sirius.  
She flipped through Sirius's record. It had his graduating grades from Hogwarts, his jobs he used to have, and some other things. Something that stuck out to her was a newspaper clipping. It read about how Sirius was convicted as a murderer, that he went to Azkaban for life without a trial, and how he had laughed the whole time. Jamie shook her head and shoved the papers back into the folder and threw it onto the table.   
Jamie looked up and saw that the eggs had broken all over the floor, and quickly swept them into the garbage with her wand and sighed. It had been the loneliest thirteen years of her life. She had been doing ok, but whenever she had been assigned to anything about Sirius, she felt lonelier. She missed her daughter too, but she would be back tomorrow, and Jamie was happy about that.   
Jamie looked at the clock, it was quarter to nine, and she hadn't eaten yet. As if on cue, her stomach growled loudly. She put a pan on the stove, and fried up the eggs that hadn't busted. She also put some toast in the toaster. She leaned back against the counter and pulled herself onto it. Her stomach growled again, louder this time. Her mind raced to lunch, and she remembered that she had had a huge lunch with her friends Kassie and Mandy. She shrugged and walked back over to the stove and flipped her eggs with a spatula. When one broke, she resorted to her wand.  
Jamie watched the eggs, there were a lot, she wasn't sure why she had made so many, and put them onto a plate as the toast popped up. She quickly buttered the toast. She ate quickly, wanting to sleep. It was Friday, a wonderful Friday, and she wasn't exactly planning on going out to party the night away.  
After she had finished eating, she still had a bunch of eggs on the plate; she covered the plate and put it into the fridge. Breakfast for tomorrow, she thought. Then, her stomach grumbled again.  
"What the heck?" Jamie said aloud, looking down at her stomach.   
Jamie shook her head and sighed. Then, her stomach whimpered.  
"Ok, that was so not you," she said, jumping up.  
There was a scratching at the door, and Jamie cautiously walked to it, opening the big door. She looked through the screen of the outer door, and saw a large black dog, staring up at her. Jamie walked backwards a few steps.  
"Oh my..." she whispered, and shook her head. No way. It couldn't be.  
Jamie walked back to the door and pushed it open. The big shaggy dog trotted in as Jamie closed the door. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Sirius Black is not in my kitchen in his Animagus form," Jamie said, trying to convince herself.  
"Yes, I am," came the voice that had been haunting Jamie's memories for the last thirteen years.  
"Oh my, God," Jamie whispered, opening her eyes and looking at Sirius for the first time in thirteen long years. She could hardly believe how much he had changed over time. His hair was long, down to about his elbows, and was a greasy, tangled mop. He had a beard, but it wasn't that long, like he had somehow tried to shave at one point. His robes were dirty and had holes in them, like he had been wearing them for a long time, which he had. His eyes were dull and shallow, and were lacking the normal dancing with merriment and gaiety. He was a heck of a lot more skinnier then last time she had seen him, and looked like he had gone a few weeks without a shower. There were dark circles under his eyes.  
"It's me," he said quietly, gesturing his arms, rather like he was announcing the mayor.  
"Sirius," Jamie said, her eyes filling with tears. "What... How... Oh my..."  
"Oh, come on," Sirius said, "please don't cry. You know I've never really been much for that."  
Jamie smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's true."  
Sirius stomach rumbled. "That was your stomach then," Jamie said, raising an eyebrow. "Here, want some eggs? Big favorite in this household. Alayna's favorite."  
"Alayna?" Sirius asked, watching Jamie as she brought out the left over eggs and flew some bread into the toaster.  
"My, or our, or whatever, daughter," Jamie said. "She's coming home tomorrow from Hogwarts."  
"Does she know..." his voice trailed off as he began to shove eggs in his mouth.  
"That you're her dad?" Jamie asked. "Yes, she does. It was pretty hard on her last year, not saying anything to Harry."  
"She knows Harry?" Sirius asked, astonished.  
"Mh hm," Jamie said, buttering some toast. "She's in the year behind him. She was talking non-stop about him when she went to school her first year, asking me all these questions. What something to drink?"  
"Anything, please," Sirius said. "So, what else does she know?"  
"About you?" Jamie asked, tossing the toast onto his plate. "She's known since she was born you were innocent, a belief that wavered from time to time, thanks to Remus. She kept on writing last year though about how much she wanted to see you and all that. She'll be happy."  
"I see," Sirius said, spraying some eggs on the table.  
"I see your table manners haven't improved," Jamie joked, cleaning it up with a wave of her wand. "You can sleep wherever you want tonight. I have to be up early tomorrow though to go to London to pick up Alayna."  
"Ok," Sirius said, gulping down a cup of milk. "Thanks."  
"No problem," Jamie said, walking up the stairs to her bedroom.   
  
Sirius woke up on a pull out couch in front of a roaring fire, instead of his normal cave appearances. He had a quilt on top of him, his head was on a pillow, and he was on cushions. It was great. Sirius got up and stretched.  
"Morning," Jamie said from the kitchen.  
"I thought you had to go and get Alayna," Sirius said asked, scratching his head.  
"I do," Jamie said, looking up from some papers. "I have 15 minutes."  
"Ok," Sirius said, sitting down across the table from her. "What'cha doing?"  
"Some stuff for work," Jamie said. "I'm supposed to be looking for you. Kind of ironic, no?"  
Sirius looked at her uneasily. "You work for the Ministry?"  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "Si, I'm not going to turn you in."  
Sirius looked at Jamie. She hadn't changed too much since the last time he saw her. She still had her spirals in her straw colored blond hair and her deep blue eyes. But now she had small silver wire framed glasses around her eyes. She also had more lines on her face from age. But, Sirius could tell that she was still as sweet and caring as she had ever been. Sirius looked at her hands in curiosity, and saw that her ring finger still held the ring Sirius had given her so many years ago. Sirius's heart jumped.   
"I know that," Sirius said.   
"Ok," Jamie said. "You want to come with? We could do something to your appearance and you'd be all right to come in public."  
"Um..." Sirius said, looking around the room cautiously. "What are you going to do?"  
"I'll just cut your hair and you'll be clean shaven," Jamie shrugged.   
"Well, all right," Sirius said.  
Jamie grabbed her wand, pointed it at Sirius, he cringed, and whispered a few choice words. When she was finished, Sirius had his semi-long hair back and had no beard.   
"How's that," Jamie said, holding up a mirror for Sirius to look.  
Sirius rubbed his chin, grimacing. "I grew quite fond of that beard."  
"Well, get over it," Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "Life goes on past facial hair. You still want to come with?"  
"No," Sirius said. "I probably shouldn't. Let you and Alayna have some female bonding. You know. Besides, I might try and get a hold of Remus."  
"Ok," Jamie said. "Be back as soon as possible."  
  
Jamie arrived at King's Cross, just as the train was pulling up. She ran through Platform 9 and 3/4, barely getting pulled back out by a bunch of kids.  
"Mum!" came a voice that Jamie recognized right away.  
Alayna came running up to her. She had Jamie's curls with Sirius's hair color, both of their eyes, the deep sapphire blue, and Jamie's grace on her feet. She also had a few sparse freckles, and Jamie wasn't sure where those had come from.  
"Hey, sweetie," Jamie said, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "How was school?"  
"It was weird," Alayna said. "Harry Potter got zapped to You-Know-Who and all this weird stuff happened. And then, at the end of term feast, Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who came to power! I could hardly believe it!"  
"Mh hm," Jamie said. "Well, I have a bit of a surprise at home."  
"Really?" Alayna asked, her eyes wide. "Ok, I'll be right back, I want to say goodbye to Ginny quick!"  
Jamie watched as her daughter ran to her redhead friend to say farewell. Jamie steered the cart containing Alayna's trunk and owl out of the platform. Jamie almost ran over a short boy. He looked at her and muttered an apology, and Jamie gasped. She hadn't seen Harry for thirteen years, and she had to admit, he looked just like his father. He had become quite the handsome teenager, a lot like his father indeed.   
Harry turned and looked at her. "Yeah, I'm Harry Potter, before you ask."  
"No, it's not that," Jamie said. "I know you're Harry Potter, and Harry, I know a lot more about you than you know."  
Harry looked at her like she was a nutcase, but turned when he heard a, "Boy, get moving!"  
"Uh, right," Harry replied, then waved goodbye over his shoulder.  
"Mum, come on!" Alayna said, pushing her mother to the car. "Did you see who that was? It was Harry Potter! Ginny has the hugest crush on him, it isn't even funny. His best friend is Ginny's brother."  
"Yeah," Jamie said, climbing into the car. "Well, let's get going now."  
"What's the surprise?" Alayna asked excitedly.   
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Jamie said, winking at her daughter, putting Lily, James, and Harry out of her mind until she was able to talk to Sirius about it.  
"Fine," Alayna said. "Think I can go to Ginny's house tomorrow?"  
  
Sirius sat back on the couch he had spent so much time on (A/N: Same house...). He sighed at looked at the mantel. It still was cluttered with pictures and knick-knacks. There weren't any pictures of Pettigrew, but there were lots of Lily and James pictures from before they died. They were waving merrily at Sirius. Sirius got up to look at some of them more carefully, and there was one of a girl he didn't recognize. He guessed it was Alayna. He had to admit that she was a good mix of her parents. The hair, the eyes, although she did have his nose, and the smile. It had been that smile that had kept him from wasting away to nothing in Azkaban. (A/N: Ah! Hopeless romantic, someone slap me!) Well, that and the fact I was innocent, but you know how these things go.  
There was a knock on the door that snapped Sirius back to his senses.  
'Crap,' he thought. 'What am I gonna do?'  
He looked hopelessly at the door, which the person was knocking on again. Sirius cautiously went to the door. When he looked out the window, he saw that it was a man who had to be a Muggle, he wasn't wearing a cloak, and a lot of the wizards were to clueless to change clothes when in the Muggle world.   
Sirius sighed, and said, "Who is it?"  
"Hey, you're a guy," came a voice.  
"No shit, Sherlock," Sirius said. 'What a charmer...'  
"Now, that was uncalled for," the man replied. "Who is this?"  
"Who are you?" Sirius repeated.  
"Who are you?" the man said.  
"Answer my question," Sirius said, getting pissed.  
"Well, I'm not Sherlock Holmes, as you seem to think," the man said.  
'Oh, good one,' Sirius admitted silently. "Fine."  
"Ok, I'm Derrick Parcy," said the man. "And you are..."  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.  
"I'm here to see Jamie," said Derrick.  
"Why."  
"What is this a test?"  
"Why?!"  
"Because I want to see her!"  
"Well, Derrick," he said the name like a curse, "she isn't here."  
"Who are you?"   
"Well, now, I don't think that you really need to know that," Sirius said. "Goodbye."  
"Hey-"  
"Derrick? What are you doing here?" came Jamie's voice.  
"I'm here to see you!" Derrick replied.  
"Well, I believe I told you not to come and see me, unless it was about taking over my class next year," Jamie said firmly.  
"Oh yeah... I mean, that's what I'm here for!"   
"Sure, now leave, you can call me," Jamie said.  
"Yeah, go away!" came a girl's voice.  
"Alayna," Jamie said warningly.  
"But, mum, you've told him lots of-"  
"I'll be off now," Derrick said.  
Jamie waited until Derrick was in his car and driving down the street to open the door. Sirius practically fell out of the house; he was leaning against the door to hear properly.   
"Who was that?" Sirius asked, accusingly.  
"That was the unfortunate Derrick Parcy. He was a substitute teacher once when I had to work over-time for the Ministry at the school I teach at. He's, yeah," Jamie said, ushering Alayna in.  
"Her exact words were 'He's a bastard with nothing to his name and only goes for the girls with money,'" Alayna said. "I think I still have the letter, Mum!"  
"That's nice," Jamie said, pulling Alayna's trunk into the house.  
"So, he isn't..."  
"Ah, the same old Sirius, I see," Jamie said, smiling. "No, nothing like that."  
"Hold. Up. Sirius, as in THE Sirius?" Alayna said, almost dropping her owl.  
"Oh yeah," Jamie said. "You two haven't met, have you? Well, Sirius, this is Alayna. Alayna, Sirius."  
"Oh my, God! Cool!" Alayna said, looking at her father. "You are so cool!"  
"That's my Alayna, gift of words," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.  
"Yup, that's me," Alayna said. "Wanna see my room?"  
"Alayna, he isn't a new friend, he's your father," Jamie said. "So don't try and put nail-polish on him."  
"What?" Sirius said, turning sharply. "First my beard, now nail polish?"  
"I was kidding," Jamie said. "Come on, I have to take Alayna's trunk to her room anyway."  
  
A/N: It wasn't exactly how I wanted it to start, but you know how these things go. I really have had a writer's block. I know what I'm gonna do for the rest of it though. Score one for me! 


	2. Chapter Swei: A Walk Down Memory Lane

A/N: And here's chapter TWO of sequel TWO of... ok those're the only two things I can think of... Um, no pun intended I'm sure. Yah... I'm all right. Please reply! Oh, and if you're really confused, GO AND READ "STRANGEST FRIENDS"! While you're there, reply, lol! Sorry I haven't put this up in such a long time! *sob*  
Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter 2: A Walk Down Memory Lane  
  
"Ok, I think we have two things on our hands right now," Jamie said, looking at Remus and Sirius over her coffee. "One, we have to find out as much as possible about what's happening with the Ministry and the Voldemort situation. Two, we have to make sure Harry is safe."  
"Agreed, but how?" Remus asked.  
"Well, Jamie works for the Ministry," Sirius said, "and as far as we know, Harry's fine over at the Dursleys."  
"For now," Jamie put in.  
"True," Sirius said.  
"Now, for a total change of subject," Remus said. "Where's Alayna?"  
"Weasley's," Jamie said.   
"Ah," Remus said.  
"Well, think we could, like, steal Harry?" Sirius said.  
"Without Dumbledore knowing?" Jamie asked. "No, Dumbledore knows what he's doing, even though none of the rest of us do."  
"Yeah," Remus said thoughtfully. "Wonder what the man's up to."  
"Ok, we'll assign everyone a 'job.' Remus, you take care of getting the rest of the crowd together. Jamie, you keep on target about the whole thing with the Ministry. I'll watch out for Harry and whatever else comes my way," Sirius said.  
"Sounds good," Jamie said, clapping her hands together.   
"Great," Remus said.  
"Then, we're done," Sirius said, leaning back on the chair.  
"Amen," Jamie said, aiming and shooting the paper cup her coffee was in into the garbage can.   
"Well, I best be off," Remus said. "It's past my bedtime. Oh, wait, Jamie, I need some lovely potion for tomorrow."  
"Snape's isn't making it for you?" Sirius asked.  
"Hell no, I was afraid he'd go and poison it or something," Remus said. "I wouldn't put it past him."  
"No, neither would I," Sirius said.  
"Now, Remus, as you drink the tastey delecacy," Jamie said, getting some of the smoking potion, "think happy thoughts."  
"Ok, I'll think of rainbows and sunshine," Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
"Woah, you scare me," Sirius said.   
"Come now, Si," Jamie said, winking at Remus, "be a hippy with us."  
"Kumbaya," Remus said, giving Sirius the peace sign with his open hand.  
"Ok, running," Sirius said.  
"Ok, I'll leave now," Remus said. "I have work to do. Fun for all, of course."  
"See yah, Remus," Jamie said, waving.  
"Later, Moony," Sirius said.  
"Buh bye," Remus said, apparating.  
"So," Jamie said.  
"Yep," Sirius replied, playing with his fingers absentmindly.  
"Wow, is Sirius Black at a loss for words?" Jamie asked, pretending to be shocked. "Alert the press!"  
"Ha," Sirius said. "I've just been thinking. You know how Harry's friends with Ron Weasley?"  
"Yep," Jamie said.  
"Well, Alayna's friends with Ginny Weasley, so..."  
"We could be there to pick up Alayna when Harry happens to be there," Jamie nodded.  
"Yeah," Sirius said, grinning.  
"Or," Jamie said, "we could just go to the Dursleys and see Harry there."  
"Ooh, good point," Sirius said.  
"I know, I'm so smart," Jamie said, batting her eyelashes. "I get it from my wonderful freshmen that I teach!" (A/N: WOO HOO! GO FRESHMAN!)  
"And a freshman would be..."  
"Muggle thing," Jamie said, waving her hand dismissivly.  
"Ok," Sirius shrugged.  
Jamie walked briskly into the living room and went back to the project she had been working on before Remus had gotten there. There were pictures spread all across the living room floor, old and new ones, and a bunch of picture frames. She had been looking for some replacements for around the house, which she had been meaning to do for awhile.  
Jamie sat herself in the middle of a circle of pictures, picking them up, looking at them, then chuckling off and on. Sirius sat across from her, mainly just looking at the pictures, seeing what he had missed the last thirteen years.  
Jamie picked up one picture, and tears actually came to her eyes. "Oh man, Si, look at this one."  
Sirius sat next to her, to get a better view of the picture and smiled. It had a picture of the whole crew, except for Peter, he hadn't shown his face in any pictures since that Halloween. It was taken when they had all gone on a picnic.   
"Summer after our seventh year," Sirius said.  
"Yeah," Jamie said, remembering the picnic all to well.  
They seven of them had gone to a small park, not to far from Lily's old house. They had had an awesome time, making fun of each other, pulling pranks on each other, the whole spiel. It had been a lot of fun, one of the best memories Jamie had stored in her mind. But, something stuck out in her mind more than ever. Sirius laughed quietly, remembering it as well.   
"I know what you're thinking," Jamie said quietly.  
"Ah, do you Professor Trelawny?" Sirius said in a mock misty voice.  
"Shut up," Jamie said and sighed.   
Ok, should I tell you about what happened? I guess I HAVE to, since I made a big deal about it, eh? Ok, here goes:  
~um... a long time ago~ (A/N: Hint hint, this is WHEN the happening took place)  
"So, lalala," Lily said, laying on her back and looking up at the sky.  
"What?" Jamie asked.  
"Hee hee, don't ask," Lily said, rolling over onto her stomach.  
"Where are the guys?" Jamie asked.  
"I have no idea, but I have a feeling we're going to regret it when they do," Lily said simply.  
"Amen," Jamie sighed.  
"Shh, they can't hear us," came the all to familiar voice of James Potter.  
"In order for us to not hear you, wouldn't we have to not hear you?" Jamie asked.  
"Damn," Sirius said, stepping out from behind a bush with a few water balloons in his hand. "We should do it anyway, boys."  
"Um, no, you probably don't want to, in fear of the wrath of Lily," Lily said, standing up.  
"Are you sure," James asked.  
"Yeah," Lily said, nodidng, "I'm positive."  
"Ok," Remus said and the four of them dropped their water balloons simultanously.  
"You, you better drop those," Jamie said, trying to make her voice sound menacing.  
"Sure," James said as the guys sat by the girls.  
They sat in silence, looking around at the nature of the park they had chosen. Then, non-suprisingly, Lily broke the silence, "You know what game we haven't played since we were little loser first years?" she asked, her green eyes twinkling.  
"What," Sirius asked, laying back with his hands behind his head.  
"Hide and seek," Lily said, resting her chin on her hands. "We used to always have so much fun. We were so young and little."  
"You do know that this means we're going to have to play, right?" Jamie inquired.  
"Oh yeah,' Lily said, leaping to her feet. "And for that comment, Jamie, you have to seek."  
Jamie rolled her eyes then closed them and began to count to 25 aloud. As soon as she had finished, she snapped her eyes open. Her friends were always good at the game, she recalled, except for Peter, who she could already see, but skipped him, wanting her turn to last awhile. She walked into the woods, looking every which way for a glimpse of one of her friends. She smirked slightly, not Slytherin level, when she had seen a bit of someone's leg poking out from behind a tree.  
Before she knew it, though, she was being pulled behind the tree and her lips were being pressed against someone else's. Before she could scream or think, "Oh my, God!" she looked to see that it was Sirius.  
"I found you," Jamie whispered when they had broken apart.  
~1995, I believe it would be, aka, before~  
Jamie shook her head, still smiling, and slid the picture into a frame. She turned back to Sirius, looking into his hollow eyes, her own filling with tears, wishing to see what used to swim in those eyes. The blue that had once matched her own perfectly now was almost a dull, pale blue.  
"Why are you crying?" Sirius asked Jamie.  
"It's your eyes," Jamie said. "I used to be able to read them like a book. Now, they're so different."  
Sirius forced a sad smile. "Dementors can do awful stuff to people. The haunt my dreams, took away anything good from me. Have you ever been around one? They suck all the happiness from a place." He put his arms around her. "They say that even Muggles can sense them, even though they don't see them, which I suppose it good. In Azkaban, all I could think about was when they'd drive me over the edge or do the Kiss. When that didn't haunt me, it was the thought of never seeing you or my child, I've never been able to hold. I was positive I never would. I wasn't the largest ray of sunshine. The Dementors saw to that. It was just horrible. You weren't able to look outside your cell without having one glide past. I would crawl up in a ball, go as close to the wall as possible, as far from them as I could. It didn't matter though. You could just sense them. There were days I just wanted to shrivle up and die. It was the worst experience I've ever gone through, and I don't want to go through it again anytime soon."  
Sirius laid his head back and sighed. He made a weak attempt to laugh. "But who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to go back. I'm an escaped alleged murderer."  
"Oh, Sirius, don't say that," Jamie said. "You're not going back there, we'll see to that. Dumbledore's on your side, I'm sure that that can do something."  
Sirius didn't say anything, but did sigh again.   
  
Jamie drove in her car and pet Sirius the dog in the passenger's seat from next to her. They were going to pick up Alayna, and Sirius wanted to go to too, mainly in hope to see Harry.  
Jamie pulled into the driveway of the Weasley's house, and she pulled the keys out of the ignition. She looked down at Sirius and said, "Ready?"  
Sirius nodded his dog head.  
Jamie opened the door and Sirius scrambled over the seat, jumping out of the car and trotting to the door of the Weasley household. Jamie walked to the door and knocked on the door.  
She was greated by a cheery, "Jamie!"  
"Hi, Molly," Jamie said, smiling.   
"Ooh, I see who we have here," Molly said, looking down at Sirius. "Come on in."  
Jamie and Sirius entered the Weasley's small home, to see Alayna and Ginny run by.   
"Hello, dear daughter," Jamie said, waving.  
"Hi, mom, bye, mom!" Alayna said, running up the staircase to Ginny's room.  
"Molly, thanks for having Alayna," Jamie said. "She loves it here."  
"And we love having her," Molly said. "Now, where did Ron run off to..."  
Jamie looked around the house and went into the living room. Sirius followed at her tail. Jamie smiled at him. She knew that the Weasley's knew who he was, and that he was innocent. Jamie looked out the window, and saw some red heads running around, aparently de-gnoming the Weasley garden. She saw Mrs Weasley going out there, saying something to the boys. Then, a tall lanky boy and a black haired boy that Jamie recognized instantly came after Mrs Weasley, following her back to the house. When Sirius caught sight of Harry, he wagged his tail happily.  
Molly walked into the house and closed all of the curtains in the living room, making it lit only by a small lamp in the corner. Ron and Harry entered the room, looking at from Jamie to Sirius.  
"Hey, Sirius," Harry said, petting him on the head, when Sirius had ran forward to Harry and Ron. "Hey, you were that person from the train station."  
"That's me," Jamie said simply.  
"How do you know Sirius?" Ron asked point blank.  
"Ron," Molly said scoldingly.  
But Jamie just laughed. "Molly, I think he's entitled to his curiosity. Sirius, you can change back."  
Sirius obliged and sat down next to Jamie on the couch after wrapping Harry in a fatherly hug. He looked a lot better than the last time Harry saw him, due to Jamie's cosmatology.  
"Well, how do you know me?" Harry finally asked. "You said yesterday that you knew a lot about me."  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "I know a lot. I know what it's like to baby sit you, who owned your glasses at one time, what it's like to feed you baby food, what it's like to change your diaper, which isn't pleasant," she added.  
"That doesn't answer his question," Sirius said, laughing.  
"All right," Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "Well, my name is Jamie Williams, I'm your god mother, Alayna's mum, and was your mum's best friend. We went to school together."  
"Okay," Harry said, looking her over. "Hey, do you have a house? You know, you're my god mother, so you should be able to be my gaurdian, right?"  
"That's right," Sirius said, looking at Jamie. "We have a house with a spare bedroom. It would be better than Harry living with the Dursley's."  
Jamie looked at Molly. "What do you think?"  
"I think we have to ask Professor Dumbledore," Mrs Weasley said promptly. "And that can be arranged."  
Molly walked to the fireplace and put her hand in a flower pot. It wasn't the Floo Powder pot, to Harry's great relief. They watched her put the powder in the fire and the flame turned a deep dark purple. Then a woman's head popped up. She had short blond hair and was chewing gum and looked very annoyed about her job.   
She snapped her gum and said, "WCS, Wizards Connection Services, who would you like to be connected to?"  
"Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Mrs Weasley said.  
As soon as she said it, the woman's head disappeared and was replaced by Professor Dumbledore.  
"Hello, Molly, why do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.  
"Hello, Professor," Molly said. "We have a gaggle of people here with a very good question for you."  
"Ah, how nice to see you Miss Williams. Hello, Sirius. I should have known better than to tell you to go to Remus Lupin's house. I should have outwright said that Jamie still lived in your old house with your daughter," Dumbledore said.  
"Woah, wait a sec," Harry interupted, putting a hand up to silence the Headmaster. "Your daughter?"  
"Yeah," Sirius said. "My daughter."  
"Since when have you had a kid?" Harry asked accusingly.  
"Uh... fourteen years, I believe," Sirius said. "Now, Prof-"  
"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Harry asked again.  
"You never asked, now be quite," Sirius said. "You're as bad as your father was."  
"No, James was really bad," Jamie said. "Remember the time that he-"  
"Ahem," Molly interuprted.  
"Er, perhaps later," Jamie said. "Professor, Sirius and I were wondering if we could regain our custody of Harry, which, might I add, we should have acquired when his parents died."  
Professor Dumbledore looked at the couple, being Jamie and Sirius. "I don't know..."  
"Please, Professor," Harry said. "You don't know what it's live to live with the Dursley's, acting as if I'm a freak of nature. At least this way I'll feel like I have a family and not be looked at only for the reasons of making dinner or doing chores."  
Dumbledore considered this momentarily. "I suppose that you can, but we're going to have to do a certain charm that I believe you all will be familiar with."  
Jamie shuddered slightly and said, "Unfortunately."  
"Now, for the secret keeper, I do believe that we can use either me or Molly," Dumbledore said simply. "Your choice, Jamie and Sirius."  
The two looked at each other.   
"Well, Molly is here, so we might as well use her," Sirius said.  
"Sirius," Jamie said. "What he means is, we would like to use Molly."  
"All right," said Dumbledore. "Now, I do believe that you know how to perform it, right?"  
"Would someone please explain what's going on?" Ron asked.  
"Mr Weasley, you studied the Fidelius Charm in the third year with Professor Flitwick," said Dumbledore. "You should know what we're talking about."  
Ron's ears turned red and he mumbled something about trying to make sure as Harry was shaking with silent laughter.  
Jamie covered her smile with her hand and then said, "Go on, Professor."  
"Would you like to have me present?" he asked.  
"No, you don't have to, Professor, not on your vacation," said Sirius.  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "All right. Now, you can perform it right now if you really want. Harry, you will thouroughly enjoy your new home."  
Then, with a pop, Dumbledore's head disappeared and the flames in the fire place slowly turned from purple back to their normal color.   
"Well, shall we?" Jamie asked cheerfully, pulling her wand out of the pocket of her cloaks.  
"Now?" Molly asked. "Are you sure you want to use me? I m-mean what if-"  
"Molly," Sirius said seriously (A/N: I love using that, lol), "we wouldn't trust anyone more than ourselves."  
"Hey," Harry said. "I have a question. Why do we even have to use the charm?"  
"Harry, if Voldemort found out you were no longer under the protection of the other Fidelius Charm-" Sirius started.  
"What?"  
"Harry," Jamie asked soothingly, "how do you think that Voldemort hadn't already come and got you from the Dursley's already? He wasn't to keen on you coming to the Weasley's as well. This is for your safety."  
"Oh," Harry said. "It's weird to have people looking out for me all of the sudden."  
Jamie smiled and said, "Hey, we're family now. Get used to it."  
Harry smiled back at her and nodded.  
"Ready, Molly?" Jamie asked, turning her attention back to Mrs Weasley.  
"I suppose," Molly said. "Whenever you're ready."  
Sirius nodded to Jamie and Jamie took out her wand. She held it tightly in her hand, praying to God that this charm wouldn't turn out as horribly as the last one had.   
Jamie strongly said, "Fidelia!" and the same thing that happened before happened now. A blue light washed over Mrs Weasley and it was suddenly gone.   
Sirius grinned widely. "Come on, Harry, we have to go and get your things from the Dursleys."  
"This is... amazing," Molly said. "Thank you so much for trusting me with such a secret."  
"No," Jamie said. "Thank you." 


	3. Chapter Drei: Even More Memories

Author's Note: Thanks for replying, everyone! If you have any suggestions or anything like that, be sure to say something, because I'll gladly try and put it into my story. My e-mail is extraordinary_14@hotmail.com so feel free to e-mail me about anything. Thanks again! Also, please read "The Ten Auror's of Destiny." It's really good! I read it all in one sitting!  
Disclaimer: Same as everytime.   
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter 3: Even More Memories  
  
Jamie wrapped Molly up in a hug thanking her endlessly as Sirius ruffled Harry's already messy hair and then turned back into his dog form. Jamie turned to Ron quickly, giving him a small smile.  
"Ron, will you go and get my daughter?" she asked. "They ran up to Ginny's room, I believe."  
"Sure," Ron said. "C'mon, Harry, let's get your stuff."  
The two boys left the adults, well the two adults and dog, alone in the living room. Molly began to magically open the curtains, and light flooded back into the rooms. Sirius trotted to Jamie and licked her hand. Jamie smiled and patted his hand.  
"So, how are things with you, Jamie?" Molly asked.  
"Well, I got a new job," Jamie said, waiting for the kids to come back down.  
"Oh really?" Molly asked.  
"Yeah, I haven't told Alayna yet," Jamie said, pulling her hair behind her ears. "I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, because of the fiasco with Moody."  
"Really?" Molly asked, her eyes widening. "Will you do me a favor and get some cheap books for the kids?"  
Jamie smiled and said, "Anything."  
Alayna stumbled down the stairs, yelling a good bye to Ginny with Harry at her heels and Ron following him.  
"Is this everything, kiddo?" Jamie asked, taking Alayna's bag.  
"Yeah, mum," Alayna said. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley!"  
"No problem, sweetie, anytime," Molly said. "'Bye, Harry."  
"G'bye, Mrs Weasley. Thanks for everything," Harry said, pushing his glasses up on his nose and looking in a bag to see if he had everything.  
"Well, we better go," Jamie said. "We can stop at the Dursley's and get your Hogwarts things, Harry."  
They walked out of the house and Jamie opened the trunk of the car and dumped all of the things in there. She found everyone in their seats. She started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Her driving ability improved greatly since she had Alayna.  
About an hour later, they arrived at the Dursley's. It would normally have taken much longer, but Jamie used some magic to speed it up a bit, if you know what I mean.   
"Well, want me to come too?" Jamie asked, glancing at Harry.  
"I think Aunt Petunia would freak out if Sirius came in his dog form and Uncle Vernon would call the cops if he came in his regular form," Harry said. "And Dudley would probably try and hit on Alayna, which is not a good thing, might I add."  
"Then, I'll just come with," Jamie said. "Alayna, open the trunk when we get out so we can put Harry's stuff back there. Sirius, stay in here, ok?"  
Jamie and Harry walked up to the front door and Jamie knocked.  
"You don't have to knock," Harry said.  
"Whatever," Jamie said.  
"Who is it?" said a man that Jamie guessed to be Vernon Dursley. He didn't look to much different from the last time Jamie saw him. "You, boy, you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow, and who are you?"  
Jamie looked at the man and said with a wonderfully straight face, "I'm Harry's girl friend, and we decided to elope, and we wanted to get his stuff."  
Harry snickered and Vernon said, "What?"  
Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "I'm Harry's god mother and I'm here to get his things and take him home to my house. He's living with me now."  
"You don't have anything to do with that murderer guy, do you?" Mr Durlsey said, his eyes suddenly widening in fear.  
"So what if I do," Jamie asked and her wand fell out of her pocket. She picked it up and said, "I suggest that you open the door, or I'll help you."  
Vernon looked at the wooden stick in Jamie's hand with fear and tore open the door, so Jamie and Harry walked into the house. The first room was the living room, and Jamie looked around it and saw that there were many pictures of the Dursley family, which was so mis-matched that Jamie could hardly stand it, but there were none of the rest of the Petunia's family.  
Jamie looked at Petunia, who had recognized Jamie as Lily's best friend when she was alive, and said, "Gee, Petunia, I sure can tell you have a sister. Where are all the pictures of Lily and James, or even little Harry over here?"  
"There's no chance in the world I would put any pictures of that worthless family in my house," said Petunia snottily after Vernon told her what Jamie was there to do. "Good riddens, I'm glad they died."  
Jamie's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "You did not just say that."  
"Yes! I did!" Petunia said, her eyes flashing. "I'm glad you're taking that boy off of our hands. He's to much of a reminder of that Potter boy my good for nothing sister married."  
Jamie glared at Petunia and gripped the wand in her hand tight. A spark flew out that end, but luckily, that was it. "Keep talking, Dursley. The Potter's were the best thing that ever happened to me. If I had never met Lily, I don't know where I would be right now. Now, if I were you, I'd quit while I'm ahead, because I have a very deadly piece of wood in my hand, at least for you."  
Petunia glared at her and then acted as if Jamie and Harry weren't even there standing in her living room.   
"Well, aren't we mature," Jamie muttered. "Come on, Harry, I'll help you with your stuff."  
Harry led the way up to his bedroom and on the way, Dudley stopped them.  
"Who're you?" the extremely large boy asked, looking at Jamie.  
"None of your business," Jamie said, raising an eyebrow at the boy.   
"Are you Harry's girl friend?"  
"You shouldn't have said that before, Miss Williams," Harry said, grinning.  
Jamie made a mental note for her to tell him to call her Jamie. Then, she turned to Dudley and said, "No, now move."  
"That's not polite," Dudley said, crossing his arms.  
"Well, in case you didn't notice, you're blocking the entrance to the hallway, and you have to move, or I might have to turn you into something," Jamie said, holding her wand. She couldn't believe how much she had to threaten these people.  
"W-what?" Dudley said, his eyes filling with terror. "No way! You can't do magic outside of that school on vacations!"  
"What makes you think that I still go to Hogwarts?" Jamie asked. "Is it because I'm short? Huh?"  
"Well, you are only a few inches taller than Harry," Dudley mumbled.   
"That's it," Jamie said, holding her wand and saying an incantation. There was a puff of blue smoke and then Dudley was now a cat. A rather large cat, I might add.   
"Don't tell anyone about that, ok, Harry?" Jamie said as Harry stepped over Dudley, who hissed at the two of them. "I'll have to turn him back before we leave though."  
"That's a shame," Harry said, opening the door. "I like him as a cat."  
"I think I do too," Jamie said, looking around Harry's room. It wasn't to large of a room, she had a feeling that Dudley had a much larger one. She saw that his dresser drawers were open and there were clothes spread around the room. Also, there was an owl cage without an owl. His trunk was at the foot of his bed, open and revealing his text books and other school supplies.  
Harry hurriedly shoved some things into his trunk. Jamie went to the window and looked out of it, seeing the sun setting already. It was painting the sky with a mixture of pinks and oranges. Coming out of her trance, she turned back to Harry who was currently under his bed.  
"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.  
"I have some letters from Sirius and stuff under here in a loose floor board," Harry's muffled voice called out. "The Dursley's would have a fit if they found half the stuff I have down here. All sorts of magical things, you know?"  
"Yeah," Jamie said as Harry crawled out from under the bed. "You have everything?"  
"Yup, that's it," Harry replied, latching his trunk shut. "It's pretty heavy though, so..."  
"Don't worry about it," Jamie said and pulled out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
The trunk started to float behind Jamie and Harry smiled and then led the way out of the Dursley house. Jamie only stopped to turn Dudley back human, much to Harry and Jamie's disappointment. They finally left the house and put everything into the car as the stars began to appear in the sky.   
On the way, Harry asked Jamie a question he had been wanting to ask all day. "Why didn't you come and visit me at the Dursley's? You know, try and tell me about being a wizard? It came quite as a shock on my birthday."  
"First of all," Jamie said, driving into the drive through of a McDonalds, "I should have knnown that the Dursley's weren't going to tell you that you were a wizard. Second of all, although we were your appointed guardians, we were pretty much told to back off by Dumbledore. Well, I was, because... well, you know." She glanced side ways at Sirius, who was still in his dog form. "Si, if you want to eat, you can turn human. Believe me, we're dealing with Muggles here, and everyone wants the 'I-Haven't-Taken-A-Shower-In-A-Month-Sirius, not the new one."  
"Well, I hadn't taken a shower in awhile," Sirius said, changing human again.  
"That's explains it," Jamie said, pulling up to the drive through window. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"We're home," Jamie said, unlocking the door as Sirius and Harry carried the trunk up the stairs. Alayna had Harry's and her own bag from the Weasley's over her shoulder.  
Jamie opened the door and they all went into the house. Harry and Sirius dropped the trunk on the floor and Jamie had a fuss about them scratching the floor.  
"Woah, chill out, mum," Alayna said, rolling her eyes. "Don't worry, she does it all the time."  
"She did it to me too," Sirius said.   
Jamie glared at the two of them then said, "Come on, Harry, I'll take you to your bedroom."  
Jamie and Harry left the kitchen and went to Harry's room, leaving Sirius and Alayna alone. Alayna looked at her father and noticed how her hair was the exact same color as his but it was curly.   
Sirius sighed and sat back in a chair. He looked at the curtains that had been drawn shut since he had arrived at the house. He remembered when the curtains would never be closed and shook his head slightly.  
"What's wrong, Mr Black?"   
Sirius looked up quickly. The last time he had been addressed like that was by Hermione, and she was still thinking that he had killed Harry's parents at the time. It panged him that his own daughter didn't even feel comfortable calling him 'Dad.' "Nothing, Alayna."  
"You sure?" she asked, sitting across the table from him. "Mum does that a lot. Then she just stairs into space with this dreamy look on her face. Then she tells me what's wrong and all that. A lot of the time it has to do with memories of you and the Po-" Alayna stopped and looked around uncomfortably. "But, maybe I shouldn't have told you that."  
Sirius smiled. "It's all right. That's pretty much what's going on with me. Seeing Harry reminds me so much of James, and I'm sure Jamie told you that we were best friends for as long as I could remember. He was the only person that meant more to me than your mother."   
Alayna and Sirius sat in silence for awhile. "Did you know my mum was an Auror?"  
"What?" Sirius asked, stunned.  
"Yeah," Alayna said, happy to report something he didn't know. "After you got captured, she quit ballet and became an Auror. She was fixed on finding You-Know-Who. She was as well known as Mad-Eye Moody for awhile there. She quit about two years after I was born. She had left me in the care of Remus a lot, and I had started to think he was my... um..."  
"Father," Sirius whispered.  
"Yeah," Alayna said, looking up at him guiltily. "I'm really sorry. I know better now."  
"It's okay, Alayna," Sirius said. "Did you know who picked out your name?"  
"You?" Alayna asked, astonished.  
"Yep," Sirius said. "It was either Alayna or Katlyn, but I just didn't like that name. Your mother's pick of course. She was so fixed on Katlyn, I was really surprised she picked Alayna."  
"Cool," Alayna said, smiling widely.  
"Come on, Layna, time for bed, it's nearly 10:30," Jamie said, appearing again.  
"Fine," said Alayna. "Good night, Sirius."  
Jamie and Alayna walked down the hallway together, and Sirius distinctly heard Jamie say, "You can call him dad, you know."  
A few minutes later, Sirius heard Jamie go into her bedroom and softly shut the door. He weighed the odds, the pros and cons, all that good stuff, and decided to go up there.  
He climbed the steps and knocked lightly on the door and he heard a muffled, "Just a sec."  
A few seconds later, Jamie opened the door and Jamie looked at him, first shocked then smiled. She was wearing some flannel pajama pants and a large sweatshirt, that he recognized to be his once. She had taken off her glasses. He noticed that she only used them when she was reading. Her hair was also up in a messy pony tail, her curls escaping here and there.  
"Hey, Si," Jamie said, turning her back on him and re-entering the room. He saw a few other boxes full of photographs that she had neglected to put back into the closet where she had gotten them from.   
Sirius hadn't been into this bedroom since he was taken to Azkaban, and he looked around. He saw that there was the normal dresser, closet, and bed, all in the same places, but the room had been painted a pale blue, a project they were planning on accomplishing before he was captured. There was a shelf with a lot of pictures. There were pictures of Jamie's parents, Sirius's parents, Alayna, and the Potters. There was also a picture of Remus on there. He noticed that there were many pictures around the house of their school years.  
Sirius watched Jamie as she began to collect all of the photos and scoop them into the box. "Sorry, I haven't had time to clean up the pictures."  
"It's ok," Sirius said, smiling. "Hey, um, I was wondering... d'you have any extra robes?"  
"And I'm sure you'd fit into mine," Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "But, I do have all of the ones of yours in this mess somewhere."  
"Um, good point," Sirius said. "Why did you keep them."  
"C'mon, Sirius," Jamie said, digging through her closet. "I alone was the only person who knew that you were innocent the last many years, besides Alayna, but she doesn't count. You really think I was going to throw them away?" She backed away from the closet, holding out a few robes. "Here's a few, but I don't really know why you need robes at 11 o'clock at night."  
Sirius smiled guiltily and said, "So, do you have any pajamas?"  
Jamie laughed and nodded, retreating back to the closet.  
Sirius sat on the bed and sighed. "Did you keep everything of mine?"  
"Well, almost everything," Jamie said, pulling out some pajamas of Sirius's. "They, kind of, snapped your wand when you went to, you know, and I also got rid of some of your Hogwarts things, like old spell books. Alayna is using mainly my old ones."  
"Oh," Sirius said, pulling off his shirt. "Um... is there any way I could get a wand?"  
Jamie grimaced slightly. "I hate that Olivander guy. He gives me the creeps. Do you know what he asked me when I went in with Alayna?" Sirius shook his head. "He asked me if Alayna was your child, I don't know how he knew that, and then he kind of gave me this look, then said, 'Oh, I see. Hopefully she'll turn out better than the father.' I couldn't believe he said that. Alayna almost burst out crying. She had been wanting to see you all her life, and then here he comes, being a total... argh."  
Sirius nodded slowly and stood up, wearing his pajamas. "Well, I'll go out in the living room, then."  
"No, Si, you can sleep in here," Jamie said, waving her hand dismissivly. "I'll be right back, though, I'm kind of thirsty."  
Jamie walked out into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. As she was drinking it, she heard someone come behind her and she turned to them quickly, out of fear. She was becoming a Moody, and she didn't like it. Sure, she worked aside him many years, but she was afraid she was becoming far to paranoid.  
"Harry?" Jamie asked, her heart pace going back to normal.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said, "did I freak you out, Miss Williams?"  
"Call me Jamie," Jamie said, smiling. "And I'm fine."  
"Um, ok," Harry said timidly, and Jamie could hardly believe that this shy little boy was the offspring of James and Lily. She recalled how outgoing the two of them had been, then shook her head.   
"So, what's up, Harry?" Jamie asked, setting her glass down.  
"I was just wondering," Harry said. "Have you seen an owl?"  
"Um, no," Jamie said, "Not recently, why?"  
"Oh, well, I had sent one to Sirius, and I figured that she would have returned here, and I'm kind of worried about her, you know?" Harry asked. "In case she got captured or whatever, you know, Sirius's name was on it and all that."  
Jamie looked at the boy, and she shook her head again and said, "No, sorry, I haven't seen her lately. I'll keep my eyes out though, ok?"  
"Thanks," Harry said, then turned and ran up the steps to his bedroom.  
Jamie smiled again, remembering how fond of James's owl James used to be. She could hardly believe how much she had been thinking about Lily and James recently. Ever since Alayna had come back from school her first year, talking endlessly about Harry, she had wanted to see him again. Thinking about harry himself made Jamie think about his parents, and she always felt so sad when she thought of them. She thought back to Lily and James's funeral. That was the last place she had seen Harry. Petunia and Vernon had actually had the decency to come, even though they probably weren't really wanted. Jamie recalled that the two Muggles seemed to have just dumped the baby Harry on her until the end of the service. They had a large elaborate collage of pictures of Lily and James in the front, but someone had actually banded Sirius out of many of them.   
Jamie came out of her daze quite suddenly when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders, softly massaging them. Jamie smiled as Sirius did this, the memory of his massages coming back at full blast.   
"You know," Jamie said softly, sort of choosing her words wisely. "I've been waiting forever for my family to be together, even with Harry. It kind of makes me feel complete. But I can't help but wonder. Do you think it will stay this way, Sirius? With all this stuff with Voldemort?"  
Sirius put his arms around her neck while still facing her back and said, "I'm not sure we can think of anything as for sure right now, Jamie. Look what happened last time we did. Voldemort just seems to be the wild card of wizards. He makes everything that was stable, well, unstable."  
Jamie merely nodded, but Sirius's words had helped her in ways unknown to him.  
  
Jamie awoke mid-morning, glad she didn't have to go to work. Well, she was supposed to, but she could just feed Fudge some bull about being fresh on the trail and having to work at home. Yeah, that sounded pretty good to her. Anything to just lay in bed. Eat lunch after she made Alayna make it. Maybe go shopping later. 'Sounds good to me,' Jamie thought and rolled over, and practically had a heart-attack.   
"Holy crap!" she yelled, then remembered Sirius was home. So was Harry. Ah, will wonders never cease so early in the morning?  
"What?" Sirius said, bolting up. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing, nothing," Jamie insisted, her heart rate returning to normal.  
"You sure?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Yeah, just a... nightmare," she said.  
"All right," Sirius said, and looked at the clock, then added, "At 10:30 in the morning?"   
"Uh, yeah," Jamie said, standing up. She could smell bacon. Did Alayna read her mind or something?  
Jamie pulled on a sweatshirt over her pajama shirt and walked down to the kitchen. She saw Harry, frying up some bacon and eggs.   
"Harry?" Jamie asked, quite surprised. "What are you doing?"  
"Oh, hi, Jamie," said Harry, grinning. "I though I'd make some breakfast. That's ok, right?"  
"It's fine," Jamie said, trying to stifle a yawn. "Better than me making it."  
"Yeah, she can't cook worth-"  
"Sirius, shut up," said Jamie, taking some plates out of the cupboard. "You gladly ate it though, so I wouldn't be talking."  
"Only because I didn't want to starve," he said, and mimed a faint.  
Harry snorted.  
"Harry, don't egg him on," said Jamie, placing the plates on the table. "He tries to be funny."  
"Hey, I am funny," said Sirius.  
"Sure," Jamie said, then there was a small tap on the window.   
They all looked up and there was three owls.  
"You know, the neighbors are going to start suspecting something," Jamie said, opening the window and all of the owls flew in.   
"Hedwig, about time," said Harry, taking off the letter, which he could see was still addressed to Sirius. "Didn't get very far, did you."  
The snowy owl nipped at Harry's finger, then flew up into Harry's room, which she somehow knew where it was.  
"Here," Harry said, handing the letter to Sirius.  
"Oh, I'm charmed," Sirius replied, opening it.  
Jamie was paying an owl that had delivered the Daily Prophet, and set the newspaper on the table. The other owl was clicking it's beak impatiently, holding it's leg out with the letter attached.  
"Pushy, aren't you," said Sirius, untying it.  
The large owl flew out of the open window, soon followed by the Daily Prophet owl.   
"What's that?" Jamie asked. "Who's it from?"  
"You're pushy too," said Sirius. "It's from Dumbledore."  
"And..." Jamie said. Harry listened tentavly too, while flipping some eggs.  
"Snape went back to do his thing, and we're just supposed to keep our ears open," Sirius read. "And I'm also supposed to stay hidden. Woah, think of that."  
Harry scooped the eggs onto a plate and set them on the table. "Here you go."  
"Thanks, Harry," Jamie said, and sat down while Alayna came down too. 


	4. Chapter Vier: The Order of the Pheonix

Author's Note: I'm writing this chapter mainly for Leah and Gina, because they just HAVE to have the next chapter, don't they? ; ) jk Well, I know I haven't put anything in a long time, but I was working on a lot of other stories, go check them out if you want. Please review this and also submit to me any ideas you might have. : ) You can also e-mail me at extraordinary_14@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters and plots that are related. I do own Alayna and Jamie though, but that's it.  
  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Four: Order of the Pheonix  
  
Jamie walked out onto the deck and breathed in the humid summer air. She looked at the street where there was the paper boy who was delivering the paper to the Muggles that lived on her block. She saw a owl fly overhead. It was a month and a half after Harry had moved in and it all seemed to good to be true. All Jamie had wanted was to have Sirius back and have Harry under their protection and away from the Muggles he lived in. And Alayna! She had taken it all much well then Jamie had thought she would. Jamie sighed slightly and downed the rest of her morning coffee and went back into the house.  
  
Jamie gently set the mug into the sink and walked briskly up into her bedroom. She glanced at her- no, her and Sirius's bed to see Sirius still asleep. Jamie couldn't help but feel odd thinking about Sirius with her again. Here she was, his fiancé, and all of the sudden he was back with her again. Jamie glanced down at the ring around her finger and touched it gently with her forefinger on her oppisite hand.   
  
Jamie quickly got dressed in silence as to not wake anyone and walked back into the kitchen where there was an owl tapping on the window. Jamie pushed the window open and the large tawny owl hopped into her house. It had a letter around its leg witch Jamie quickly untied and then the owl left her house, spreading its enourmous wings as it flew off.   
  
Jamie carefully opened the pale yellow envelope and slipped the letter out. She read it over and her jaw dropped. This is what it said:  
  
"Dear Jamie Williams,  
  
It has been alerted to us by many of your former co-workers that you are a very brave, courageous, dedicated, and powerful witch when it comes to fighting the Dark Side as an Auror. These are qualities as well as many others that we have been looking for over the past years as we feared the Dark Lord's rise again.  
  
We are the Order of the Pheonix. What we do is work against the works of the Dark Lord. We have been working these peaceful years to find where the Lord had been those many years. We are sure that you have heard from Albus Dumbledore about the rising of the Dark Lord. He has alerted us that you are going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
What we want with you, Miss Williams, is to join us. As powerful as you are, we would be much stronger with you on our side. Dumbledore has already agreed to let you be apart of this Order and still be allowed your teaching class.   
  
We hope that you think about this and agree to join us in the fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort."  
  
Following it was a list of people Jamie guessed were also on the Order fo the Pheonix. Jamie swayed slightly on the spot, shocked and afraid. She had sworn off being an Auror since she quit last time. She was afraid that her daughter would be minus another parent. Jamie knew a lot about the Order of the Pheonix. Fudge had always wanted to be a part of it, although he thought it was immpossible that Voldemort would ever rise again. Jamie was pretty sure that the only reason he wanted to get on it was for publicity with his job.   
  
Jamie set the paper down and began to weight the pros and cons. With Sirius out of Azkaban, Alayna had a father, another parent. Jamie sighed. But now she also had Harry too. Jamie glanced down at the paper. She'd be able to still teach at Hogwarts, so she wouldn't have to give that up. Although, it didn't say anything about being paid, so Jamie guessed that she was going to have to do this on a voluntary thing.   
  
'Great...' Jamie thought. Yet, she really didn't have anything to lose. She let her thoughts trail back to when she worked aside Mad-Eye Moody. He really was a nice guy and had taught Jamie never to trust someone until knowing everything about them. Whoever told this Order that she was a great Auror wasn't lying. Alongside Moody, together they had roped a lot of Death Eaters into Azkaban.   
  
Jamie re-read the letter again. So, they had already talked to Dumbledore about it. 'Well,' Jamie thought, 'chances are Dumbledore is on the Order of the Pheonix.'   
  
All of the sudden, someone cleared their throat from behind her. Jamie jumped about a foot until she turned to see Sirius.  
  
"God, you scared me," Jamie said, folding up the letter and placing it back into the envelope.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius said. "You seemed pretty into that letter. Who's it from?"  
  
"No one," Jamie said. She decided not to tell anyone about it until she decided what she was going to do about.  
  
"Well, can I read it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Jamie demanded, taking the envelope and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Why can't I read it?" Sirius asked, following Jamie.  
  
"Sirius, it's just a letter!" Jamie said, throwing her hands up in the air. "It has nothing to do with you! Why do you want to read it so bad?"  
  
"So I can know what's going on in your life!" Sirius said. "Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"Sirius, in case you haven't noticed, you've been out of my life the past thirteen years!" Jamie said, turning around sharply. "You know what you put me through? I couldn't go through a day without crying, Sirius."  
  
"Oh, and those years was a real picnic for me too," Sirius said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes, Azkaban was such a treat."  
  
Jamie closed her mouth, at an aparent loss for words and shook her head.   
  
"What, Jamie?" Sirius asked tauntingly. "Do you have anything else to add?"  
  
"Sirius, I can't believe how much you're thinking about yourself here," Jamie said quietly. "Whatever happened to the sweet and caring Sirius that I could turn to with every problem? Where did the Sirius go that I could cry into his chest for hours upon hours and you wouldn't do anything to make me stop? Well, Sirius? Answer me that."  
  
Sirius looked at Jamie oddly for a few seconds, then said, "Ask the dementors."  
  
Jamie flinched slightly then reached for her cloaks and said, "I'll be back around noon."  
  
"Where are you going?" Sirius asked, following Jamie out to the front door.  
  
"To go find my boy-friend, Sirius. You know, he's real attracted to women who are engaged and still wear the ring around her finger," Jamie said coldly, leaving the house.  
  
Sirius stood in shock as the door closed with a slight, "Thud." Sirius sighed and walked into the living room and fell into the couch. 'Darn,' he thought bitterly. He was waiting for something like this to happen. Ever since he had came back, Jamie seemed a bit distant from him. At first he thought it was just shock, but now...   
  
"Sir- uh, I mean, Dad?" came a small voice from behind him.  
  
"Alayna?" Sirius asked, turning to face her. Sirius was once again shocked at the mix between him and Jamie in that girl. Sure, she had Jamie's never-ending curls, but the color was purely, well, Black. And the eyes. They were exactly like his and her mother's. "What's wrong?"  
  
Alayna slyly sat next to him on the couch and said, "I heard you and Mum fighting."  
  
Sirius cringed. They weren't that loud, were they? "Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Well, um, she was telling the truth about the crying part," Alayna said, looking into the fireplace that was currently out.  
  
Sirius cringed again. He figured that she would have been telling the truth, but that just made him feel terrible. "Oh..." was all he said in reply.  
  
"When escaped from Azkaban, she seemed a lot happier and stopped crying a lot more. But before that," Alayna paused. "I would go to bed and all I would hear was her sobbing in her bedroom. It hurt, I guess, because she really does love you."  
  
Sirius sighed and buried his head into his hands. "This is... unbelievable. I hate Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Um, can I ask you about Lily and James? Mum never told me much about them," Alayna said, bringing her knees up to her body and wrapping her arms around them.  
  
Sirius smiled. Just then Harry walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Yes, Alayna, I'll tell you all about them."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked, sitting in an armchair that was across from them.  
  
"Your parents," Alayna said with a grin.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up and he said, "Go on..."  
  
Sirius looked up at the photos of Lily and James which were waving at them from inside their frames. He opened his mouth and began to talk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, the nerve of that man," Jamie said, backing out of the driveway and just nearly taking out a mailbox. She sped down the road and went to the grocery store. She double checked she had her list and walked in.  
  
As she collected fruits, vegetables, cereals, ect. she thought about why she had gotten pissed (A/N: ANGRY! heh heh, inside joke) at Sirius. She remembered when Tessa was alive and had accused Remus of cheating on her. Remus was really hurt and couldn't believe someone would think him to do something like that. That's how Jamie felt. Sirius didn't exactly say that he thought she was cheating on him, but he certainly implied it.   
  
While making sure none of the peaches she had put into a bag were not all lumpy or bruised, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Jamie whipped around, showing her paranoid self again. It was Remus.  
  
"Oh, hi, Remus," Jamie said. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," he said, taking some peaches as well. "You?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just peachy," Jamie said. "No pun intended."  
  
"No you're not," Remus said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ugh," Jamie said. "It's Sirius. He's just becoming unbearable."  
  
"How so?" Remus asked with concern. Jamie smiled. Remus would always be there to listen, but would never complain about his problem.  
  
"Well, this morning, I got a letter and he was spazzing out because I wouldn't let him read it," Jamie said, tying the plastic bag with peaches shut.  
  
"Mh," Remus said. "I see. So, Sirius is showing his jealousy."  
  
"Yeah!" Jamie said, lowing her voice slightly.. "And he was acting as though I was 'cheating' on him. Remus, I haven't seen him for thirteen years! Would it have been a terrible thing to have moved on with my life and had one? It's not like I can do anything with him. He'll just get in trouble and go right back into Azkaban. What am I going to do?"  
  
Remus took Jamie's left hand and put it in front of her face so she was in clear view of the engagement ring Sirius had given her so many years ago. "Look. Sirius gave that to you. You accepted. Just because he has been gone, doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He does, Jamie. He loves you more than he did James. He and James were like this,"-he crossed two of his fingers- "You know that. You have to give him time to adapt. He's used to being in a dungeon. Now he has a loving family. Just give him some time."  
  
Jamie sighed. "Thanks, Remus. I have to go, talk to you later."  
  
"You're welcome, Jamie."  
  
~*~  
  
"And then in our seventh year we had a ball and there was kareoke," Sirius said, relishing the memory. "James, actually went with Jamie to it and I went with Lily. Freak accident."  
  
Alayna and Harry had sat still the last hour and a half as Sirius talked about his childhood. They were entranced that this man did so many things.  
  
"Your dad sang this song. I don't remember the song, but he had an awesome voice, Harry," Sirius said. "Something you didn't inherit, judging from hearing you singing in the shower a few days ago."  
  
Harry blushed and then they heard the door open.  
  
"I'm back," came Jamie's voice. Sirius's heart broke. 'What have I done?'  
  
"Tell us more, Sirius," Harry said.  
  
"Well, let's see. In the seventh year, we also would spend a lot of time in Hogsmeade," Sirius said and a sly grin spread across his face. "Once we were by the Shrieking Shack, not when Remus had transformed, of course. Well, Snape and some of his idiot friends were there and, oh, did we get them bad."  
  
"What did you do?" Alayna said, smiling widely.  
  
"We hexed them," Jamie said, entering the living room. "Oh, it was great. Think of Snape. All blue. Literally. Skin and all." She grinned. "Oh, that's a wonderful memory."  
  
Alayna and Harry were howling with laughter, and Jamie and Sirius exchanged a glance. Jamie felt tears forming in her eyes and then went back into the kitchen. They were threatening to spill over.   
  
'Damn it, Williams,' Jamie said, wiping them furiously. 'Why are you crying?'   
  
She heard someone enter and knew without turning around it was Sirius. Jamie turned around slightly and forced a painful smile. Sirius looked stricken and walked over to her.  
  
"Jamie, we have to talk," Sirius said, putting his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Sirius, they want me to be on the Order of the Pheonix," Jamie said rather quickly.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, taken aback and taking his hands off of her shoulder.  
  
"That's what that letter was about," Jamie said, slowing down. "They want me to be on the Order of the Pheonix."  
  
"Oh," Sirius said, his eyes widening. "God, Jamie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."  
  
Jamie just sighed and said, "It's ok..."  
  
"I'm really sorry," Sirius said, placing his hands back onto her shoulders.   
  
"Sirius, it's all right, ok?" Jamie said, perhaps a bit more rasher than she meant as she turned around.  
  
"Ok," Sirius said. He bent down and tried to kiss Jamie, but she backed away.  
  
"No, Sirius," Jamie said. "I can't."  
  
With one more sad look she turned her back and walked up into her bedroom and sat on her bed and couldn't help but cry.  
  
~*~  
A/N: Ah! What's up with Jamie? Bum bum buuum! lol Please review and tell me what you think, ok? 


	5. Chapter Funf: That's My Dog

Author's Note: Well, now that I've actually done something to this I'm more interested in writing it. Please review this and read my other stories, all right? It's greatly appreciated! And, as you may figure out later, I have technical problems making serious (haha) situations, well, serious (haha). Ask any of my friends... Why I'm writing so much up here is beyond me. No one reads these anyway. If you read this, tell me, k? AAAAH! I HAVE FOUND THE NASTIEST THING EVER! As you all know, I'm a full out Sirius chica, so, naturally, thinking Sirius as a gay person makes me shiver. No offense to any of you who think that that's how it happened, I just have to say that it makes me gag. Um, read!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or plots and characters related. I do, however, own Jamie and Alayna Williams! *does a dance* Right.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Five: That's My Dog  
  
"Oh, God, what have I done?" Sirius muttered stalking into the living room where Harry and Alayna were talking quietly, pretending they didn't just hear what was going on in the kitchen moments prior. Harry and Alayna glanced at Sirius, but continued to talk quietly. Sirius ignored them; he thought they were talking about Transfiguration class or something.  
  
Sirius glanced at the window and saw large drops of rain splattering onto the window. 'Perfect.'  
  
'I have to get out of here,' Sirius thought, sitting in a recliner, a ways away from the other two. Sirius looked around and stood up suddenly. He walked down the halway, but then something caught his eye. It was a dent in the plaster. Sirius grinned, remembering when he did that. He and Jamie had gotten into some fight and he was taking out his anger on the poor wall.  
  
Sirius walked over to their bedroom and peeked in through the small crack in the door. He could see Jamie sitting on the edge of the bed with what looked like a photo in her hands. She was sobbing; he could hear her. 'Great,' Sirius thought grimly. 'Smooth, Black.'  
  
Sirius looked at her one more time and walked silently down the hallway, opened the door, transformed, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Jamie looked down at the photo in her hands. It was taken at Lily and James' wedding. It was of all four of them, since she and Sirius were the Maid-of-Honor and Best Man. They were all smiling happily, unaware of what was going to happen in two years time. Jamie couldn't help but smile at the waving couple that was her and Sirius. They were so much in love. 'What happened?' Jamie thought, setting the picture down on her bedside table. She glanced at the alarm clock that said it was 1:34.   
  
Jamie flopped back onto her stomach in the bed. The bed was still unmade, and Jamie felt no force making her make it. In other words, she didn't want to.  
  
Jamie sighed. She was being so stupid. She was being selfish too. This man had lived in the scariest place ever for twelve years. Jamie remembered when she would have to go to trials the look of fear that would spread across the prisoner's faces when they heard their sentence. Jamie had to admit that at times she would feel for them and would almost cry, but she couldn't since she was mainly the reason for them to be going into Azkaban in the first place. Now that was guilt.  
  
Jamie listened as the rain started on the roof of the house. She moved from her smothering postion to her back. Jamie was surprised. Normally Sirius would come into the bedroom and force her to talk to him, but, obviously, he hadn't done that.  
  
Jamie reluctantly got up, rehersing in her mind what she was going to say to Sirius. The kitchen door leading outside was open, so Jamie quickly shut it, wondering who left it open. She glanced out the window to see a complete thunderstorm materializing outside. Jamie stuck her head into the living room and didn't see him there either.  
  
"Alayna, where's your father?" she asked, walking into the room, seeing Harry and Alayna playing chess.  
  
Alayna shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't seen him since you yelled at him."  
  
"I did not yell at him!" Jamie said, making a mental note to ground her. "Harry, have you seen Sirius?"  
  
Harry shook his head, moving a pawn. "Haven't seen him, Jamie."  
  
"Crap," Jamie muttered, then ran down into the basement and anywhere in the whole house to find him. Seeing a complete absence of him, she paniced, remembering the open door.   
  
Jamie dashed into the living room again. "Alayna, Harry, I'm going to go and find Sirius. I think he ran off which, as you know, is not good. If I'm not back by supper, there's some pizzas in the freezer. If the lights go out, do not, I repeat, do not use your wands. I can't afford either of you getting expelled. There're some candles in the cupboard above the sink."  
  
Alayna nodded and said, "Good luck, mum."  
  
"Yeah, I'll need it," Jamie said, putting on her cloaks and walking into the rain and out to her car. "Wonderful weather we're having," she said to herself, starting up the car.  
  
"I can't believe him, running off like this," she added, pulling out of the driveway.  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius sighed in his dog body. 'Why did I do this again?' he thought, soaked from head to toe and smelling, well, like a wet dog. He made his way to a highway, hoping that maybe someone would have pity on the poor puppy dog on the side of the road. He looked from side to side and ran across the street as fast as his dog legs could carry him. He made his way across a field. Then he walked for what felt like forever but was really only a half an hour. He reached a forest and he curled up in a ball under a tree, wishing for his bed back at home.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jamie Williams is a FREAKING RETARD!" Jamie said, screaming the last two words out of anger. "Gawd, Si, where the hell are you?" (A/N: Lent is over, and since I gave up swearing, I can swear all I want now, MWA HA HA! *manical laughter ensues* Um, right...)  
  
Jamie had been riding around in her car for at least two hours, talking, well, yelling, at herself and what not.   
  
Suddenly, she noticed that she was right in front of the Lupin household. Jamie swerved into their driveway, narrowly missing the mailbox and walked out to their front door and knocked. Then she knocked again in spite of herself. Jamie looked at the grey sky, wondering why she was being doused in the rain when there was an answer at the door. It was Marcy.  
  
"Jamie? What are you doing? What's wrong?" Marcy asked, eyes wide with concern at the miserable looking Jamie. "Come on in, hun," she said, ushering Jamie into her house.   
  
Jamie caught her reflection in a small mirror on the wall. She looked terrible. Her curls were falling limply onto her shoulders, dripping wet. Her normally blond hair looked near black because of the rain. Her cloaks were sopping. She was chilled to the bone. She was shivering. She was turning blue. She was vowing to kill Sirius Black when she found him.  
  
Marcy led Jamie into the kitchen where Remus was sitting, a plate of spaghetti before him. Remus and Marcy had gotten married about a year after James and Lily died. Marcy had taken the whole Remus being a werewolf deal oddly well. At the time, Jamie was the only one left. Kind of a depressing thought if you think about it. Remus had told her to get on with her life, but then what did he say just hours earlier at the grocery store? Quite ironic.  
  
"Jamie, what's wrong?" Remus asked, jumping up and offering her seat while Marcy wrapped her in blankets.   
  
Jamie smiled at her friends, glad that they had been there. She remembered when Sirius had first gone to Azkaban, they hadn't believed Jamie that he hadn't been the Secret Keeper, but they still comforted her.   
  
Jamie looked at her friends and sobbed, "Sirius ran away!"  
  
"What?" Marcy asked. "Like a dog?"  
  
Remus grimaced slightly and said, "Did he chase a rabbit and go?" (A/N: That would be Nikki's remark!) "Ugh, bad pun," he added. (A/N: Nikki thought it was a good pun...)  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes then said, "I don't know where he is!"  
  
"When did he leave?" Marcy asked, setting a cup of coffee in front of Jamie. "And why did he leave?"  
  
"He left around 1:30 and I think he left because we got into a fight," Jamie said, looking into the her coffee cup. "When we used to get into fights, he would go to Lily and James' to rant and rave."   
  
Remus nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. Well, do you know where he is?"  
  
"No," Jamie sighed, then took a swig of coffee. "I'm out of ideas. I went down all the highways in London. I went down all the biways and searched some alleys. I've been searching since about quarter to two."  
  
"Yikes," Marcy said, sitting down across the table from Jamie. "Well, we better help. Where are Alayna and Harry?"  
  
"At home. They were playing chess," Jamie said, glancing at the clock. It was 6:45. "I suppose I should go feed them, huh?"   
  
"I will," Marcy said, grasping Jamie's hand slightly, then leaving the house to go and Apparate outside the field around the house.  
  
"And I suppose we should search, right?" Remus asked. Jamie nodded then sneezed. Remus smiled and said, "Then we'll get you to a doctor." (A/N: That was another Nikki creation. I talk to her to much, lol)  
  
Jamie said, "Believe me, I've had worse. Depression. Pregnancy. Pregnacy and depression all in one. Not fun."  
  
Remus nodded and looked grim. "Let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius shivered. 'I'm the dumbass, aren't I.' Sirius didn't know what time it was, where he was, or how to get back home. 'I'm stupid too.' He longed to be back in his warm house, in his warm bed, after taking a warm shower and eating a warm meal. Then his warm fiancée would come into the warm bed and he'd wrap his warm arms around her. He was cold in case you were wondering.   
  
What he would do for a cappucino. A hot cappucino. One that would take twenty minutes to be un-scalding. But, he'd drink it all in one gulp, searing his insides. Ok, maybe not. He didn't like cappucino. Well, he did, but only French Vanilla. The other ones sucked. And I'm ranting about cappucino.   
  
Sirius layed his head down as his stomach growled. How beyond perfecto. (A/N: I can't believe I typed that. What can I say? Yolei was cool! Then they made 03... Grr... Oh, yeah, story.) Sirius then stood up and trotted back in the direction he came. He had to find Jamie, Remus, anyone. Well, not just anyone. Mainly Jamie and Remus. Sirius went back to the highway that he was just at.  
  
~*~  
  
Jamie sighed. She had finished her coffee. She had been driving for the hour in a city she'd never been to. Remus was doing the same but in the oppisite direction. As Jamie looked every which way along the lonely stretch of highway. She was hoping to see any sign of black fur. But, the truth way, she could hardly see anything with this rain. She had come to one conclusion, though. She needed new windshield wipers. Badly.   
  
Jamie turned into a parking lot of an almost deserted café, hoping to get the use of a phone to call Marcy and find out how everything was going. She nodded slightly to the owner and walking over to the payphone. She slipped a pence in and pushed in the numbers of her phone.  
  
"Hello?" came Alayna's voice.  
  
"Hi, Alayna, sweetie, it's mum," Jamie said.  
  
"It's mum!" Alayna said, seemingly to Marcy and Harry. "Have you found dad yet?"  
  
Jamie sighed and replied, "No, we haven't seen him at all. Don't worry, though. Remus is looking too."  
  
"All right," Alayna said, her voice dropping slightly. "Well, Aunt Marcy wants to talk to you."  
  
"Ok, Layna," Jamie said.  
  
"Jamie? I take it you haven't found him, then?" Marcy asked.  
  
"Nope," Jamie said, sighing deeply. "I can't believe I haven't seen him at all. And with this weather. He picked prime time to run, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah," Marcy said. "Well, I'm sure you'll find him, don't worry. I'll stay as long as you need me to."  
  
"Thanks, Marcy," Jamie said. "This means a lot to me."  
  
"Well, you find him, all right?" Marcy said. "I know you will."  
  
"All right. Well, I'll talk to you later," Jamie said, and hung up the phone.  
  
Jamie looked up and down the café and noticed that she was the only one in there besides the owner, who was wiping down the counter. The man looked at Jamie with concern.  
  
"You look terrible," he said. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I suppose," Jamie sighed.   
  
"Come, have a seat," he said, motioning at the bar stools. "The name's Jerry Parker."  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said, gratefully sitting down. "I'm Jamie Williams."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jamie," Jerry said. "From that coversation, I could tell you lost something or someone. Want to tell me? Wait a sec, I'll be right back." He disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Jamie smiled, but couldn't help wondering why this man was being so friendly. He returned with a plate with a piece of pizza that looked like he had heated it up quickly in a microwave. He placed the plate in front of Jamie.  
  
"On the house," Jerry said. "You look starved. Now, what's wrong."  
  
Jamie did some quick thinking. She couldn't say that she was looking for Sirius Black. Chances are he was a Muggle, so that wouldn't go over to well. "I'm looking for the family dog. He ran off and he's really close to my daughter and godson."  
  
Jerry nodded. "That's happened to me. What's the dog look like. Maybe I've seen him."  
  
Jamie swallowed a bite of the pizza. "Um, he's black and about knee high. He has shaggy hair. His name's S- I mean, Padfoot."  
  
Jerry strained his memory. "Actually, I believe I saw a dog like that earlier. He went that way." He pointed down the highway to where there was a forest in the distance.   
  
Jamie sighed. "Thanks, but I'm worried I won't see him again. I'm really really close to him."  
  
Jerry nodded again. "I was close to my dog Fido. (A/N: Shut up.) He was a beagle that ran a lot. He ran away and, well, wasn't to pretty when we found him." At the look on Jamie's face, he said, "But I'm sure Padfoot will be just fine. Would you like some coffee? Soda maybe?"  
  
Jamie nodded slightly and said, "A Sprite, please. Do you get a lot of business?"  
  
"Not on days like this," Jerry said, taking a Sprite out of a small refrigerator.   
  
"I see," Jamie said, taking the can from Jerry. She reached for her purse, but Jerry said,  
  
"No, no, you don't have to pay, Jamie. Just advertise a bit for me," Jerry said and winked. "I hope you find your dog."  
  
"So do I," Jamie said. "Thanks a lot, Jerry, but I have to go look for him. Maybe I'll stop by again later."  
  
Jerry nodded and gave Jamie a slight wave as she left out the door.  
  
Jamie hurried into the car and turned on the engine. She drove out of the parking lot and drove down the road. The road was oddly empty, Jamie figured it was just the weather. Jamie pulled over on the side of the road to fix her windsheild wipers, with her wand. When she finished, something caught her eye. It was a large truck, and, could it be a dog? Jamie shoved her wand into her cloak pocket and ran to where the man was.  
  
"Wait," she said as he closed the door. "I'm looking for my dog."  
  
"Then you can go to the pound and look like everyone else, lady," the man said, trying to get into the truck.  
  
"Oh, I so do not need any crap right now," Jamie said angrilly. "Open the back now so I can see if my dog is in there." The man stood, staring at Jamie and she snapped, "Now!"  
  
"Fine, lady, but I better not get into trouble for this," the man said, opening the back.   
  
Jamie could see four dogs in there, all of which were whimpering loudly. She instantly saw Sirius, who seemed to perk up when he saw Jamie. Jamie sighed and said, "That one there," while pointing at Sirius. "That's my dog."  
  
The man picked Sirius up and threw him to the ground. Jamie said, sarcastically, "Thanks for taking such good care of him. C'mon, Padfoot."  
  
The man was shouting something about getting ID tags for her dog, but Jamie didn't hear and of it. She was feeling a mixture of anger and happiness. She opened the passenger car door and Sirius jumped in. As she rounded the car, she quickly fixed the windshield wiper that was on the fritz and sat down in the car.  
  
And the first words out of her mouth, "Sirius Black, you are such an moron." 


	6. Chapter Sechts: Invading Jamie's Privacy

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing ya'all! Makes me feel so, sniff, loved! : ) I'm getting fluffy, someone save me, lol!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters and plots relating. I do, however, own Jamie and Alayna Williams. You can use them if you want... but I don't know why you would.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Six: Invading Jamie's Privacy  
  
Jamie stared angrily out at the road as she drove home. Sirius had transformed back to human, mainly because there was no chance anyone was going to see him like he was because of the rain. He had his arms crossed and was soaked. Jamie kept on muttering about how he was going to smell up her car, but he was ignoring her.   
  
"I said I'm sorry, all right?" Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, you know how worried I've been the last six hours? I've been aimlessly driving, searching for you," Jamie said, not taking her eyes off the road. "Remus is looking for you too. Marcy is at my house taking care of my daughter and Harry." Sirius cringed at all if the 'my's' in the last sentence.  
  
"You sound like my dad!" Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Sirius, in case you didn't notice, you're the father here," Jamie said venomously.   
  
"Well, I wasn't thinking-"  
  
"That's just it, Sirius. You weren't thinking," Jamie said, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. "What if Voldemort would have found you? Peter knows you're an Animagus, he knows what you look like. He could have found you and..." her voice wavered and trailed off.  
  
"He didn't though, did he?" Sirius asked, enraged.  
  
"Sirius, he could have though!" Jamie said, raising her voice. "You know how much I've missed you the last thirteen years? It's been torture, Sirius. I'd have all these little things that remind me of you. Take Alayna for example. She's a smitten resemblence of you." Jamie glanced at Sirius, who had his mouth open but didn't say anything. "I couldn't look at her for the longest time without thinking of you." Jamie glanced at Sirius again as this sunk into him. "It just seemed like I was looking at you, but I wasn't. You were so far away in Azkaban." She said the word with a reluctant tone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jamie," Sirius said. "But, seeing you crying like that, it was just... unbearable..."  
  
Jamie stared out the windshield, mind set on him not seeing her cry. After all, it was unbearable for him, right? Jamie turned down a road that led to her house. Their house. She wasn't sure.   
  
"I don't know what else I can say, Jamie," Sirius said, choking on the words. "I've never felt like this about anyone else. The only way that I got through Azkaban, I think, is the hope that I would see you again."  
  
Their house was in sight now and Jamie pulled into the driveway. She could hardly see because of tears in her eyes. She felt horrible. She was just accusing Sirius of not thinking of anyone but himself, when he had really been looking out for her.   
  
"Sirius, I'm so sorry," she said, laying her forehead against the steering wheel, like she had those many many years ago when she had first found out Sirius was going to Azkaban. As the tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, Sirius gently laid a hand on her back.  
  
"It's ok," he said quietly. "I'm sorry too. I put you through so much. I'm so sorry."  
  
Jamie faced Sirius and said, "We better go in. Kick Marcy out."  
  
Sirius smiled slightly and went all Padfoot on everyone. Jamie opened the door and Sirius followed her into the house. As soon as she safely closed the door, Sirius turned back human. Jamie glanced at the clock above her sink and saw that it was 8:46.  
  
"Marcy?" Jamie called, walking into the living room. She saw Marcy on the couch reading a book and Alayna and Harry sitting on the floor playing Gobstones. "Alayna, how many times have I told you not to play Gobstones in here? The liquid crap stains the carpeting! Go play on the kitchen table."  
  
"You found Dad!" Alayna said, jumping up as she scooped up her Gobstones.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, spreading his arms apart slightly.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go," Marcy said. "Can you owl Remus for me? Let him know you found Sirius and all that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jamie said. "Thanks a lot, Marcy."  
  
"No problem," Marcy said, smiling and then walking out of the house.   
  
Jamie ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook and scribbled a note to Remus and then put a charm on the paper so that it would repel water. She then tied it to her owl and the owl, very reluctantly, flew off to deliver the letter to Remus. Sirius, meanwhile, was pouring himself a bowl of soup that was left over from Harry and Alayna's dinner. He sat at the table next to Alayna and Harry who were playing their continued game of Gobstones.  
  
Jamie walked silently into the living room and layed back into the couch, sighing deeply. She looked at the fireplace and then her eyes drifted to the photos on the mantel. She saw one that stuck out oddly. It was taken just days before that fateful Halloween; Jamie could tell due to her swollen stomach at the time. She was standing next to James. Jamie smiled, remembering how close the two of them had been. Lily used to joke that Jamie and James were going to run off together. In the photo, James was smashing a cake into Jamie's face, and Lily had taken it at just the right moment. Being a wizarding photo, James was laughing at Jamie as she wiped the cake off her face and onto his shirt.   
  
Jamie sighed again and let her eyes flutter shut and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was watching the battle of the Gobstones between Harry and Alayna. The liquid kept on squirting everywhere, more on Harry than Alayna. Then again, it was Alayna's set, so it probably favored her. Sirius quickly finished his soup and set it into the sink. He looked over his shoulder at Harry and Alayna, who were laughing histerically at the looks of each other. Sirius couldn't help but think that they would be perfect for each other. If only James and Lily were still alive to see this.  
  
Sirius walked up the stairs and entered his bedroom. He decided to change into his pajamas and stay up until Harry and Alayna stayed up, which, if it were up to him, was for about five more minutes.   
  
Sirius pulled some sweatpants off of the top shelf in the closet and a shoebox fell with it. The box fell open and spewed papers all over the place. Sirius looked around the room quickly, as if looking for secret spies. Sirius bent over to scoop the papers back into the box, but a letter fell open in front of him. Sirius guiltily looked around the room again, then picked up the letter. He saw that it was from Jamie's Aunt Tracy, the aunt who had told her that her parents had died. This is what the letter said:  
  
'Dear Jamie,  
  
I heard about what happened to that Black. I'm ashamed of you. My favorite niece, and you're engaged to a Death Eater. You might as well marry that Malfoy character. You should have known that that man was with You-Know-Who. Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if you were in on it as well. Anyway, this letter is to inform you that you are not going to be allowed to go to Christmas dinner with the family this year, so don't even bother. You are a disgrace to the family.  
  
Tracy Williams'  
  
Sirius's jaw fell open. Jamie and her Aunt Tracy had been very close to each other, and here she was, disowning her for something that he had done! Well, he didn't do it, but you know. Sirius threw the letter into the box and then 'accidently' picked up another one.   
  
'Dear Miss Williams,  
  
I would like to apoligize greatly to you about the happenings with Sirius Black. It is very unfortunate that you were roped into all of that. It is not your fault, and I'm sure that you knew nothing about him being a part of the Dark Side. If there is anything I can do, be sure to tell me. I am sure that Mr. Lupin will be glad to help as well.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Sirius sighed heavily. There had to be someone on his side, wasn't there? Sirius remembered how he would scream his innocence when he first went to Azkaban. Sirius put the papers into the box and saw a larger notebook on the bottom. Unable to resist temptation, he opened it up. On the first page it was filled with Jamie's loopy handwriting. He read it, feeling a tad guilty.  
  
'October 27th, 1971  
  
Hi! I just got you today for my birthday! I suppose I can tell you about me so that when I look back here in years to come, I'll know what I was like! My name is Jamie Williams, I'm thirteen, and I'm a third year at Hogwarts. I have curly blond hair and blue eyes. My best friend is Lily Evans. My other friends are Tessa Scott, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. I have other friends but I hang out with these guys the most...'  
  
Sirius smiled and skipped ahead some pages.  
  
'January 5th, 1973  
  
Lily and I skipped Potions today. We were almost caught by McGonagall. Ugh, that would have been so bad. Tessa got mad when we told her we skipped without her, but oh well. Tessa told me that I would have been parnters with James. Thank God we skipped then! He's been bugging me more and more lately. I swear, if he likes me in any way..."  
  
Sirius laughed, remembering how they had been like brother and sister by the time Lily and James had died. He paged through a bit more.  
  
'September 22nd, 1975  
  
We had a dance yesterday. It was a lot of fun (I kissed James, AH!), but afterwards we found out that You-Know-Who tried to break into the Gryffindor common room. It was so scary. And then, today, we had a Quidditch match, as though nothing happened! Not that I'm complaining though. The score was Gryffindor favor, 180-30. We so clobbered Slytherin. Also, Remus and Tessa broke up, and what more, Remus is a werewolf! I was so shocked! I mean, sure it's off that he's gone all the time, but wow! Tessa broke up with Remus because he was always gone, and she thought that he was cheating on her. He was always gone because of his transformations. Well, ciao!  
  
October 2nd, 1975  
  
Oh. My. God. I have heard my calling. I don't know who said that, but now I know what they meant. You would not believe what happened today. Ok, well, we were in Charms, right? Well, Flitwick paired us up and all that and I was with Sirius (drool)!'  
  
Sirius laughed loudly. Sirius thought that this would be a good way to blackmail her later in life. He paged through some more, then stopping to read a promising looking entry.  
  
'October 22nd, 1975  
  
You would not believe what happened today. We came into the common room and Lily went up into our dormitory. Well, Sirius, James, Tessa, and I were talking and all of the sudden we heard Lily scream. We all ran up to the room and, oh, my God. There was writing on the wall of our room in blood. It read, 'Watch all you friends of the Potters, for your time is drawing near, very near...' It makes me want to cry just thinking of it! Our room was completely messed up, clothes, books, papers, quills, everything, strewn everywhere. Well, Lily, Tessa, and I were moved up into an empty dormitory and it all got cleaned up. We're not allowed to leave our dormitory until further notice. On a happier note, Lily and James are officially a couple. I suppose I should add that so am Sirius and I. Under normal circumstances I'd be ecstatic, but I can't believe what happened. I don't know what I'd do without James. Sure, he's an annoying dumbass, but I wouldn't want him any other way, and I think we all feel that way. I wonder what Sirius is thinking. I know that he and James grew up together. He must feel terrible. Well, ciao for now. (ha, that rhymes)'  
  
Sirius shuddered at this memory. He had been terrified when he found out that James might die. He didn't know what he would do without him. And then, what happened? Sirius looked around the room then turned the page.  
  
'October 26th, 1975  
  
Sigh. That's all I can say. I think I'm in love. Great, now I'm a hopeless romantic. Well, we all went to Hogsmeade and Lily and Tessa were pressuring us (Sirius, James, and me) about Remus. Well, we practically told them, then Sirius stopped us. Then he disappeared into a bathroom and I went to find him. God, he was in tears. I didn't know what to do. I'm not good at that kind of thing. Here was the strongest person I ever knew, breaking down and bawling! I was so heartbroken, I'm not kidding. He's been acting this way since around the time that writing was in the dormitory. It hurts, to put it frank. Ciao.  
  
October 27th, 1975  
  
This is Lily. I'm sure that Jamie won't mind that I'm writing this, but I know how much she writes in here, religiously, almost, so I figured I'd fill this up. Right now Jamie is in the Hospital Wing. Voldemort got her with the Crucio curse, knocking her out. Sirius took her down to the wing. Well, to make things even worse, Voldemort went down to the dance that everyone was supposed to go down to and started killing people left and right. He killed Tessa! It's unbelievable. I'm all alone in my dormitory. I can just hope that everything turns out ok. I'm worried about James though. Knowing him he'll try to do something bad. Well, laters.  
  
~Lily Evans'  
  
Sirius skipped ahead, not wanting to relive all of the happenings. Sirius skipped ahead to near the end of the book.   
  
'July 5th, 1987  
  
I can hardly believe that it's been six years without Sirius. I miss him so much. He was everything to me. At least I have Alayna. Remus and Marcy have been such great friends. They have been doing so much for me and they think that Sirius was the Secret-Keeper. I miss Lily. She was so good to me. Letting me cry on her shoulder, complain endlessly, anything. And then there was Jamesie-poo. Lily used to call me James too; it used to be so annoying. Well, I have to live now. Maybe Sirius will get out. Who am I kidding. Just a weak hope. I'll love him forever though, that's for sure. Ciao.'  
  
Sirius closed the book, figuring he had delved into Jamie's privacy far to much for his own good. He gently put everything back into the box and then placed it back onto the top shelf of the closet. He quickly put on his clothes and then went back downstairs. Alayna and Harry had moved from Gobstones to chess, and Sirius left them alone.   
  
"Hi, Dad!" Alayna said brightly, followed by, "Knight to E4."  
  
"Hi, Alayna," Sirius said, slipping into the living room that Jamie was in.  
  
He walked up by the couch and kneeled next to Jamie. She was sleeping soundly and Sirius didn't want to disturb her. Sirius gently brushed her hair out of her face and she scrunched up her face, but slept on.   
  
Sirius sighed. He had put her through so much. He felt guilty, if anything about all of it. He would do anything to tak eit all back, but he couldn't. Sirius stood up, then bent over, kissing Jamie's forehead lightly. He walked back into the dining room, watching Alayna and Harry playing chess.  
  
  
  
~Review thank-you's~  
  
Lady of the Dragons: DON'T TOUCH SIRIUS! J/K! Well, thanks for the review, Leah. Well, the five reviews, actually, but we're not getting technical, you know, lol!  
  
Arizosa: I'm glad you like it so much! Please keep on reviewing! They mean a lot to the writers.  
  
lily potter: You have a good taste in nicknames! Thanks for the review, and I'm about to e-mail you about this chapter! :-)  
  
Xen Master: Thank you, Mike! You're my only MALE reviewer, lol! Make sure you slap me if it ever gets to fluffy. I'm sure you will. Thanks for the review!  
  
Piffany: Well, you haven't reviewed it with this name, but I thought I'd thank you, cuz you're always telling me what you think! Dunno where the attitude came from. *whistle innocently* Can't be me, can it?  
  
Gia: DANKE! lol... Keep up with cookie!   
  
Julie Fisher: I'm glad that you like it and keep up with 'Can't Remember, Didn't Happen' I really like that one!  
  
Catalina Rain: *dances* I get to use Catalina Rain! I get to use Catalina Rain! lol, thanks for the review!  
  
StarryNight: Thanks for always reviewing my stories! It's people like you that keep me on my toes! :-)  
  
Satans Little Princess: You're always reviewing my stories, and I thank you so much for that! It means a lot to writers!  
  
Paphos: I'm glad you like the sequel so far! Keep on reviewing!  
  
  
  
A/N: That was the whole list of all the people who reviewed. From now on I'm just gonna do it for the people who reviewed the chapter before or whatever.   
I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. Just review and tell me what you think. It might be getting to fluffy, but I dunno. I should also say that July 5th, 1987, is the exact date I was born, lol. I just thought that it would be a good date... Well, just review and tell me some ideas that you might have. You can also e-mail me your ideas at extraordinary_14@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter Sieben: Back To Hogwarts

Author's Note: I just noticed that I always write a author's note up here and at the bottom. No one ever reads this one, it's more or less me talking to myself, so I'm goign to stop writing this one. Bet you were interested.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters and plots relating do not belong to me. They're JK Rowling's. She just lends them to us, I guess. If for some reason you want to use Jamie or Alayna (why you would is beyond me) just tell me, all right?  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter 7: Back to Hogwarts  
  
The next few weeks passed by without much of any rows. Just the normal mother/daughter thing. You know how that goes though. Sooner than later September 1st snuck up on Sirius, Jamie, Alayna, and Harry. So, coincidentally, September 1st is where we meet our friends again...  
  
"Mum, where is my red sweater?" Alayna said, storming down the hallway and into the kitchen where Jamie was drinking a cup of coffee and reading a letter.  
  
"I don't know," Jamie said, looking up at her daughter. "I do believe you were on laundry duty."  
  
"Why can't you just use your wand and find it for me?" Alayna asked angrily. "It's not going to push me over the edge and atatck someone with my wand, I swear."  
  
Jamie sighed and said, "Accio sweater."  
  
The red sweater flew over and Alayna caught it happilly. "Thanks!"  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes and turned back to the letter. Here is what it said:  
  
"Dear Jamie Williams,  
  
We are pleased to see that you accepted the opening for the Order of the Pheonix. What I must say, though, is that we are holding a meeting on September 1st. We are aware that you will be starting your teaching job, but it has been cleared by Professor Dumbledore for you to come in. It will be held at Hogwarts at 7:00 PM.   
  
Thank you, The Order of the Pheonix"  
  
Jamie streched her mind to figure out what she could do. Well, she could take Alayna off to school, but she would miss the feast. Jamie looked up to see Sirius sitting down across from her at the table, a mug of hot coffee in his hand.   
  
"Good morning," he said pleseantly. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Aren't you in a good mood," Jamie said.   
  
"I slept good," Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. "Like a baby."  
  
"Oh really?" Jamie asked, looking up at him from over her letter with a slight smile. "And why-"  
  
"Mum!" Alayna said, interupting.   
  
Jamie turned to her daughter and said, "What?" rather harshly.  
  
"Have you seen my jeans?" Alayna asked.  
  
Jamie growled slightly, making her Alayna raise an eyebrow at her. "You have about eight pairs of jeans. Saying 'have you seen my jeans' doesn't narrow it down in the least."  
  
"Fine," Alayna said impatiently. "Have you seen my jeans that are the darker blue with the little hole in the knee and with the flare?"  
  
"Oh," Sirius said. "Downstairs in the dryer. I just put them in awhile ago. They ought to be dry by now."  
  
"Thank you," Alayna said huffily and ran down the stairs to almost collide into Harry.  
  
"Careful or you'll break your neck," Harry said, emerging into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you packed?" Jamie asked Harry.  
  
"Almost," Harry said and sped off into his bedroom.  
  
"So, the agenda?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Well, I'm going to take Harry and Alayna up to King's Cross and I'm going to ride the train up to Hogwarts," Jamie said, then pushed the letter she was reading earlier to him. "I have this meeting thing that I have to attend, so I'll miss the feast. Which I suppose is good, seeing as I haven't told Alayna that I'm teaching this year."  
  
"Oh, quite wise on your side," Sirius said sarcastically.   
  
"Thanks," Jamie said, standing up and walking to the sink. "I also talked to Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, reading the letter in his hand.  
  
"And he said that you could stay with me in my classroom as a dog," Jamie said, looking at Sirius with look of question. "If that's all right with you."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Sirius replied, smiling his lop-sided grin that made Jamie melt inside.  
  
"Good," Jamie said, smiling slightly.  
  
~*~  
  
Jamie leaned her head against the back of her seat on the train and looked around the compartment that she knew so well. She remembered all of those days with everyone. They used to joke so much in here. It had been their so-called favorite compartment, and everyone knew better than to sit in their compartment.  
  
Jamie leaned forward slightly and patted Sirius's dog head. He rubbed his nose against her hand and then lay down to sleep. Jamie stood up, remembering something. She walked over to one of the seats and pulled out a cushion. She grinned widely. Underneath the cushion was carved into the wood the names of all of her group. They had done it on their last ride in the Hogwarts Express. They had all agreed to carve Tessa's name in as well, although she wasn't with them anymore. Jamie ran her hand over where it had her name and Sirius's in a heart. She shook her head slightly. They had all been so care-free. She looked at Peter's name and a deep fury arose in her. She got out her wand and made the name disappear. She felt better and then replaced the cushion.  
  
There was a sudden sound and Jamie looked up to see three boys standing at the door. One of them had pale blond hair and blue eyes and the other two stood at his sides as though they were there on order. Jamie surpressed her feeling to laugh right aloud. The two other boys were about twice the size of the other each.  
  
"Yes?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing's the matter," said the boy in the middle. "I was just wondering who was in this compartment."  
  
"What, are you the one who walks around and makes sure that there's no rough-housing?" Jamie asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No," said the boy sharply. "But, I would like to know your name. Mine's Draco Malfoy."  
  
Jamie resisted the urge to smack the boy. She had hated Lucious Malfoy in school, and it wasn't exactly the most common name for someone to have, so she figured that he was Lucious's son. "That's nice."  
  
Draco looked over at Sirius, who was looking up at the boy with it's eyes wide. "I don't think that Dumbledore will allow you to have a dog in the school. Students aren't supposed to have them."  
  
Now Jamie really had to refrain from smacking the boy. So what if she was short! Did she really and truly look fifteen or sixteen? "I'm not a student."  
  
"Right," said Draco, clearly not believing her. "We must go now. Goodbye."  
  
Jamie slammed the door shut before even thinking of saying a salutation. "God, I can't go anywhere without being taunted, can I?"  
  
She sat back down by Sirius and prayed that she wouldn't be bothered anymore until she got to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~  
  
"You all have been called together because, as I'm sure you know, there have been some numbers added to the Order," said Mundungus Fletcher, someone that Jamie had remembered from Hogwarts. Because Dumbledore had been required to go to the feast, so Fletcher had stepped in for him.   
  
The guy looked around the room. He first motioned to a man that was to the right of Jamie. "This would be Alec Smith." Jamie glanced sideways at the man, surprised to see that he was the only one, besides her and Remus, who was at her left, that was younger. He had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. He had olive skin. "And here we have Jamie Williams," the man said, pointing at Jamie herself. "And over here we have Remus Lupin." Jamie smiled at Remus and he winked at her. "And there we have Catalina Rain." Jamie glanced at the woman. She had black hair cut into a pixie and amber eyes. She was staring at a piece of paper in front of her, doodling.   
  
"We also have some announcments to make..." Mundungus said, droning on about something that Jamie wasn't listening to anymore. Instead, her mind wandered into her bedroom where Sirius was right now, required to stay in his dog form. She thought about him, her new job, and anything else that happened to cross her mind.   
  
Quite suddenly, she felt Alec and Remus standing up next to her and she got up too, hoping that nothing to important was discussed while she was day-dreaming. Remus grabbed Jamie by the arm and he led the way to where she was staying, although she knew where it was.  
  
"You seemed out of it in there," Remus said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah, my mind was elsewhere," Jamie replied, then sighed deeply.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" Remus asked, turning a corner.  
  
"You know what I was thinking about," Jamie said, cocking an eyebrow at him. "At least you should. You always had this queer ability to read my mind."  
  
"Psycic Remus," Remus said, smiling. "Doesn't sound to great."  
  
"Just don't say anything to Trelawny," Jamie said, lowering her voice slightly.  
  
"Shame on you," Remus said with a McGonagall air. "You shouldn't speak so unfondly of your colleages."  
  
"First of all, is unfondly a word?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Is now," Remus said, opening a door.  
  
"And second, I shall do what I want, Lupin," Jamie said, imitating something that Snape had said to James and the rest of the crew countless times.  
  
Remus and Jamie burst into laughter and Jamie said, "We are terrible."  
  
Remus nodded and said, "Just think, now you ahve to work with him."  
  
"You did too," Jamie pointed out. "How did you cope?"  
  
"I cried myself to sleep at night," Remus said. Ignoring Jamie's laughter, he opened the door and said, "Here you are, m'dear."  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," Jamie said, smiling. "I'll see you later though. I have class together and I have a good idea for them. Guess who's in my first class."  
  
"I pity Alayna," Remus said with a wink.  
  
"Bye," Jamie said, closing the door behind her. She then looked at her bed to see a large dog sprawled on it, watching her.   
  
"Hi," she said, smiling and then patted his head. She turned to the door and magically locked it so that it couldn't be opened, even with the Alohamora spell. She then turned to her chest of drawers and pulled it open, taking some pajamas out. She took off her robes, revealing some flared jeans she had taken from Alayna and bewitched to fit her and a red tank top. She was about to pull off the shirt when she felt Sirius's arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, as though she was afraid she would awaken someone.  
  
"Nothing," he said, lightly kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing," Jamie replied softly, dropping her pajamas. "I have to teach tomorrow, you do know that, right?" Jamie asked, not moving.  
  
"Mh hm," Sirius replied, or mumbled. Take your pick.  
  
"So if I'm exhausted it's your fault?" Jamie asked, putting her hands on Sirius's.  
  
"That's a shame," he said, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Jamie breathed in and then said, "Sirius Black, are you wearing cologne?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Where the hell did you get cologne?" Jamie asked, turning around to face him.   
  
"It was, um, on the second to bottom shelf of your closet," Sirius said, nodding.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "Well, it smells good."  
  
Sirius grinned and said, "'Course it does. I only wear the best."  
  
"Despite the fact it's been on the shelf for the last thirteen years," Jamie muttered, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"It wasn't my choice that it's been there that long," Sirius said back to her, sitting beside her.  
  
Jamie looked at him with a hurt expression and said, "I never said it was."  
  
"I know," Sirius said, putting his arm around her. "I know."   
  
~*~  
  
Jamie hurried down the corridor of Hogwarts, wheeling into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room she had grown to be familiar with over the years when she was in Hogwarts. Before walking in, she straightened her emerald green robes, made sure her hair wasn't sticking up, and then opened the door to the room.  
  
She walked briskly to her desk and the chatter began to die down. It wasn't until she took out her attendence sheet until someone said loudly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jamie looked up over her glasses at Alayan and said, "I do believe I am teaching. Is that all right?"  
  
Alayna's mouth was hung open and she was standing up, gaping at her mother. "But, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Alayna, sit down," Ginny said from the desk behind her.   
  
"Very good, Miss Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor for giving such good advice," Jamie said, taking out her parchment.   
  
She quickly called off the names of the fourth year Gryffindors and when she ended with, "Williams, Alayna," her daughter wryly replied, "You know I'm here."  
  
"I am Professor Williams, and, as you might have guessed, I am Alayna's mother," Jamie said, placing the paper on her desk. "I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for you. You may be wondering why I am teaching this class and what experience I've had with the Dark Arts," she said, looking around the room. "Look at it this way, you don't want to know. I was an Auror with Alastor Moody, but this class will be nothing like his. As you may remember Professor Lupin from your second year, he gave a lot of hands on experience with magical creatures. That's where we'll be starting. Today we are covering boggarts..."  
  
When the class ended, Alayna left in a huff, not acknowledging her mother's presence, while other students were raving about the lesson and saying happy salutations to Jamie.  
  
  
  
~Review Thank-You's~  
  
Gia: Hey, Cookie rules! Thanks for the encouragement on this, man! I added some fluff for you. So that whole part with Sirius and Jamie was for you chicka! Let's celebrate! :-)  
  
StarryNight: Thank you SOOO much! You wouldn't believe how much that review inspired me! It's people like you that make writers feel special! I really didn't know how to change the characters to much. I was going to make Sirius a bit more negative (which he is at times) but I wasn't so sure how to do that. Jamie, on the other hand, kept her slight attitude, and even added to it. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Catalina Rain: As you noticed, I put Catalina in this chapter and in future ones as well. I figured that she would serve her purpose well in here. If you don't want her in this story, just let me know and I'll change the character for you! Thanks for the review!  
  
  
A/N: I was having troubles ending that chapter too. Aw, poor Jamie! (Me Jamie, not the other one Jamie... Um, sure.) Well, please review! They are greatly appreciated! :-) If you have an suggestions (CONSTRUCTIVE) please let me know and I'll see what I can do! 


	8. Chapter Acht: SPEW

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or plots and characters of relation. They belong to J.K. Rowling. If I owned them, I'd be writing the fifth book so that my loyal fans and readers would be able to read it, not writing fanfiction, lol. I do, however own Jamie, Alayna, and Alec, and if you actually want to use them, just let me know.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter 8: SPEW  
  
For Jamie, the week passed rather quickly. Her highlight of the week being when she taught the Slytherins and having Malfoy realize that he had tried to hit on a teacher.  
  
It was now Saturday and Jamie was exploring the school, reminising about her days in the school.   
  
Jamie turned a corner and walked smack into Professor Snape. Jamie had only seen him in the mornings at breakfast, and Jamie could always feel his cold, penetrating glare from the end of the table.  
  
Jamie stedied herslef before falling, something she learned from her many years of ballet experience. Snape, however, did not take ballet (although the thought is amusing...), fell onto the floor, landing on his butt. Jamie tried not to grin, not succeeding, but she etended her hand to help him up.  
  
"Are you all right, Severus?" Jamie asked, her hand still hanging in mid-air.  
  
"I'm fine, Williams," he replied gruffly, standing up and ignoring her hand. "I don't need any help or pity from you."  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes. "Severus, can't we-"  
  
"Be friends?" Snape asked in bock sarcasm. "Just get along? Forget the past? Let bygones be bygones? No, Williams, I don't think that we can."   
  
"And why not?" Jamie asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Let's see," Snape said. "Could it be because I hated you when we were in school? I hated all of you, Potter, Lupin, Black, Pettigrew, Scott, Williams, and Evans. I couldn't stand your little troup. Only us Slytherins saw you for what you snobish Gryffindors for what you really were."  
  
"And that is?" Jamie asked, not liking where this conversation was going at all.  
  
"Ah, Williams, you and Lupin are so alike," Snape said, leaning against a wall. "Both of you want to let things lie, perhaps mend up. Know why I think you two want to be friends with me?"  
  
"Why, Severus," Jamie asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"See, I figure that you two have hardly any friends," Sirius said, and continued before Jamie could contridict him. "First it was that Tessa. Then Lily and Potter. Then Pettigrew. Then your Black," he said with a smirk, mainly about the ending. Jamie resisted the urge to wipe that smirk off of his face.  
  
"That's not how it goes, Severus," Jamie said, wiping some of her hair behind her ear with her left hand.  
  
Snape looked at that hand and said threateningly, "Have you given up with Black? Become ashamed of even thinking about marrying the convict? Even more about bearing his child?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked, anger boiling up inside her.  
  
"Your ring," Snape said as though it was obvious.  
  
Jamie looked down at the engagment ring and said, with her voice lowered, "No, I don't feel ashamed about either of those. You know as well as I do that Sirius is innocent."  
  
Snape scoffed and said, "In my eyes, the man was always guilty."  
  
Jamie glared at him and did an about-face on her heel and started to walk back down the corridor she was just walking through. Behind her, Snape was calling, "Pleasure talking to you, Williams! Meet me for tea some time!"  
  
Jamie went into her office and slammed the door shut loudly, muttering darkly about Slytherins. She looked at her desk to be 'greeted' by a large pile of papers that she had to correct.  
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe my Mum is teaching," Alayna said angrily as she, Ginny, and their other friend Martha walked down the hallway to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
"What's so bad about it?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes because Alayna had been complaining about it non-stop since they had their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.   
  
"Yeah," Martha said. "Alayna, your mum is really cool. She's fun too. Better than that Moody guy."  
  
"Or Lockhart," Ginny added. "She's a lot like Professor Lupin."  
  
"Sure," Alayna said glumly as they sat at the table. "She grew up with Professor Lupin. Of course she'll be like him."  
  
"Shh, there he is!" Ginny said with a hushed voice as Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall.  
  
"So?" Martha asked, looking at the three fifteen year olds. "It's your brother."  
  
"Martha, you are so thick," Alayna said. "She's talking about Harry."  
  
"Alayna, you are so lucky," Ginny said as they neared the three girls. "He lives with you."  
  
"Whoopie," Alayna said.  
  
The three teenagers sat down by the other three girls. Harry sat himself next to Alayna, joking with her like brother and sister. Alayna didn't notice Ginny's glares that Ginny was shooting at her. Suddenly Hermione jumped to her feet and was yelling, "Professor Williams! I need to ask you something!"  
  
"Or you could just walk over to her," Ron said, scooping some peas onto his plate.  
  
"That would be to easy for her," Harry replied.  
  
"Shut up, you two," Hermione said as Jamie walked up to her.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, what is it?" Jamie asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Ok, Professor Williams, I was writing that essay on House Elves," Hermione said rather quickly.  
  
"Surprise, surprise," Ron said.  
  
Jamie grinned at Ron and beckoned for Hermione to continue.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could use that essay to publicize S.P.E.W.," Hermione finished.  
  
"Oh, Professor, don't let her!" Ron said earnestly. "She's been trying to rope us back into that 'spew' stuff again."  
  
"Um, I'm sure that S.P.E.W. can be mentioned in your essay, whatever it is," Jamie replied, standing up. "Just make sure that it's not too long, Hermione."  
  
"Too long? How can an essay be too long?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Please, Hermione," Harry said. "Spare us."  
  
Jamie laughed and waved goodbye to the students as she turned to leave the Hall. As Jamie walked, she thought about how much Hermione was like Lily at that age. Lily eventually stopped worrying so much about her grades, mainly because it came naturally to her. She was an easy pick for Head Girl.   
  
As Jamie turned a corner, she saw one of the people she had seen at the Order meeting. Jamie had also noticed her around the school once in awhile, like during breakfast. Jamie streched her mind and remembered that her name was Catalina... Rain. Jamie noticed that she looked around the same age as herself, so she stopped her in the hallway.  
  
"Hi, um, Catalina," Jamie said to her.   
  
"Oh, hi, you're Jamie Williams, right?" Catalina asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, smiling back. "Do you teach here?"  
  
"Yep," Catalina said. "I teach Muggle Studies."  
  
"Oh," Jamie said, glancing at the floor. "I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore said something about it," Catalina said. "Well, I better be going. I'm hungry. Nice talking to you."  
  
"Bye," Jamie said and continued down the hallway.  
  
She was about to whisper the password to her door when a voice interupted her. As she silently grumbled about how no one would leave her alone and all she wanted to do was go to sleep, she looked up to see Alec Smith from the Order.  
  
"Excuse me, but you're Jamie Williams, right?" he said and Jamie choked, realizing that he wasn't half bad looking.  
  
"Um, yeah, and you're Alec Smith," Jamie said, putting one of her hands on her hip.  
  
"That's me," Alec said. "Do you teach here?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"That's good," Alec said. "Fletcher had me posted out here so that some Order besides you, Catalina, and Albus were here. You know, protection for that Potter boy and all that."  
  
"Mh hm," Jamie said, absetmindly tucking some hair behind one of her ears.  
  
"So," he said studying Jamie. "Are you married?" He motioned to the ring on Jamie's finger.  
  
Jamie looked at it and played with it slightly with her other hand and replied, "No, I guess not."  
  
"Oh, really?" Alec said, looking at her hopefully. "Want to do something this weekend?"  
  
"Um, no I don't think I can do that," Jamie said, silently willing him to go away and hoping he'd catch the hint. "But, I have to go." She whispered the password and pulled the door open to see the mess that was her office. She had been in the process of unpacking when she decided to take a break and eat.  
  
"Do you need help unpacking?" Alec said, looking at the boxes.  
  
"No, it's all right," Jamie said. "If I need help I'll get my daughter."  
  
"Are you sure?" Alec pressured.  
  
"Positive," Jamie replied and shut the door on him. She breathed a sigh of relief, looked at the awake dog on her bed and was almost imediatly interrogated by that dog which was Sirius.  
  
"Who was that?"   
  
"Alec Smith," Jamie said offhandly, picking up some pictures.  
  
"Why were you with him? How do you know him?" Sirius asked. "What did he want?"  
  
"What was his blood type? How old is he? Does he have a criminal record?" Jamie said, sorting the pictures into different piles. "What does he do for a living? Sirius, how old am I?"  
  
"37," Sirius said, giving her an odd look. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"It means," Jamie said, turning to face him, "that I am allowed to have male friends besides you and Remus. It means that I'm a big girl now. It means that I'm freaking engaged to you and I won't go out of my way to become un-engaged, although I wouldn't mind getting married sometime soon so I don't have to listen to you give my the third degree! That's what Alayna is for, haven't you figured that out, Sirius?"  
  
Sirius pouted slightly and Jamie rolled her eyes and turned around back to her boxes.  
  
  
  
  
Thank-You's:  
  
Piffany: Hey, I thrive on fluff, although there wasn't much in this one, lol...  
  
Catalina Rain: I'm sure you'll get over your writer's block! :-) At least you better, lol!  
  
Satans Little Princess: Woah, long review! Hey, it's all good! I knew that you'd review sooner or later! You're the one that's been reading this since, like, the beginning! Makes me feel loved, tear! :-D  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This one was kind of short, but I wanted to end it on that note. No, Sirius and Jamie aren't going to be having another row, I just thought it fit well. Hmm... What's Alec up to... bum bum buuuuum! Well, please review, makes me feel happiness! :-) 


	9. Chapter Neun: Drunker Than Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters and plots relating. I do, however, own Alayna and Jamie. And some of the plot not relating to Harry Potter. That was the most redundant disclaimer I've ever written.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter 9: Drunker Than Hell?  
  
"Well, looks like my class has gotten here, evidently," Jamie said to the fifth year Gryffindors, quickly taking attendance. "Today we're going to be covering fairies."  
  
"Fairies?" Dean Thomas said loudly. "What do they have to do with Dark Arts?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, Dean," Jamie said, looking at him over her desk. "You shall find out soon enough. Now, first of all, does anyone tell me about fairies in general?"  
  
Unsurprisingly to everyone, Hermione's hand sprung into action. It had been a month and Jamie had grown acustomed to that reaction from Hermione. "Yes, Hermione?"  
  
"Fairies, meaning 'green friend,' are main characters in a lot of Muggle folklore," Hermione began, sounding like she had swallowed a textbook. "The original fairies bestowed gifts upon newborn children, such as beauty, wealth and kindness, such as in the fairytale 'Sleeping Beauty.' The Ministry of Magic has to keep close watch on fairies, due to them meddling in Muggle affairs. Queen Mab is the Fairy Queen."  
  
"Very good, Hermione," Jamie replied. "10 points to Gryffindor. Now, we are going to be dealing with small Undines, mainly because I've heard about what happened last time a teacher let pixies free in the classroom." There was some laughter as Jamie continued, "Well, can someone share with the class about Undines?"  
  
Once again Hermione's hand sprung into the air and Jamie called on her. "Undines are elemental fairies of water. They are able to control, to a great extent the water element in the earth. The can exist within the water, making them hard to spot, Muggle and wizard eyes too. Younger Undines have large wings and live near flowers, but, when they grow larger, they lose their wings and migrate to waterfalls, marshes, or lakes."  
  
"Well done, Hermione, add 10 more," Jamie said, then turned to the rest of the class. "The Undines that I was lucky enough to get ahold of are both younger and older. The older are in a tank to your left," she said, motioning to a large water tank that had appeared with her words, "and the younger to your right," she said, motioning to the right. "Now, I ask you not to taunt them, and I mean that. Undines have tempers and a magic all in their own. So, go and look at them."  
  
The class, well, the girls, mainly, scrambled to their feet and went to the seperate tanks, looking at the fairies and oohing and aahing.   
  
"Professor, what is it they are wearing?" Lavender Brown asked, holding a smaller of the more matured Undines in the palm of her hand.  
  
"The Undines wear a sleek garment that looks like water so that they blend in well," Jamie replied.  
  
"These ones have huge wings!" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed as a younger Undine flew up into the room.   
  
The classroom began to fill with chatter and Jamie carefully went back to her desk and watched the class by herself. There was a slight knock on the door, and Jamie went to answer it.  
  
"Alec? What are you doing here?" Jamie asked in wonder, looking at the handsome man.  
  
"Just thought I'd pay a visit," he said, looking behind her at the mass chaos in the room. "Undines?"  
  
Jamie grinned and said, "Yep. Want to come in?"  
  
"I suppose I could," Alec said and entered the room.   
  
Jamie scanned the room and saw Harry's stare upon her. Jamie cast him a questioning look and he went back to look at the Undines with his friends.   
  
"So, what's going on, Alec?" Jamie asked, sitting in a chair.  
  
"Not to much," Alec said. "Just making sure everything's okay around here, you know?"  
  
"And..." Jamie asked.  
  
"It's all good," Alec replied, then sighed. "It's a rather boring job, to say the least. I have nothing really to do besides roam around the school all day."  
  
Jamie nodded, then looked at the clock and faced the class. "All right, everyone. We have approximately 60 seconds, and I intend to use it all. Get me a one roll of parchment essay on any fairy of your choice due in two weeks. I'm giving you lots of time since I'm such a kind and caring teacher. Also, there's going to be a Halloween dance shindig on , gasp, Halloween. Also, it's going to be one of those costume balls. Thank me, if you would like. Fourth year and up, but you can ask a younger year. See you all later," she said and the bell rang.   
  
The class quickly left, talking about dinner and what not, and Jamie turned back to Alec after making the tanks disappear. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Alec asked her. "You want to do something later?"  
  
"Uh..." Jamie started, then was interupted by Catalina.  
  
"Jamie? Come on, we're supposed to go to Hogsmeade!" Catalina said, coming to the rescue for Jamie.  
  
"Oh, right," Jamie said. "Sorry, Alec, I can't."  
  
She quickly grabbed her cloak and ushered Alec out the door, then locked it. She pulled her cloak on and she and Catalina left towards Hogsmeade.   
  
As soon as they were out of Alec's hearing range, Jamie said, "Thank you, so much."  
  
"No problem," Catalina said. Over the past month, she and Jamie had become close. "What did he want?"  
  
"Know what? I don't know," Jamie said. "Well, actually I do, but it's a long story."  
  
"Well, we've got time," Catalina said, looking up the long road that led to Hogsmeade.   
  
"Um," Jamie said, contemplating the situation. Catalina had become the best friend that was absent from Jamie's life since Lily's death. But, this wasn't exactly a light situation. "I suppose I could tell you. You know Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yeah," Catalina said, shrugging slightly. "You were his finacè before he went to Azkaban, even though he didn't turn in Lily and James Potter. And, I also know that Alayna is his child."  
  
"How?" Jamie said, staring at Catalina.  
  
Catalina smiled smugly. "He's my cousin."  
  
"No way!" Jamie siad, her jaw dropping. "Why didn't he say anything?"  
  
"Well, I lived in France and was on his mum's side, so they weren't very close, I guess. Big family feud thing, you know?" Catalina explained. "I went to Beauxbatons, and would occasionaly owl Sirius. Besides, I was very close to Sirius and I know he wouldn't go over to the Dark Side or turn his best friends in to You-Know-Who."  
  
Jamie nodded and said, "Anyway, Alec keeps on trying to freaking hit on me and-"  
  
"You feel like you're being unfaithful?"  
  
Jamie nodded again.  
  
"Well, knowing you and Sirius, you've been keeping in touch with him, so I understand," Catalina said.  
  
"Actually," Jamie said, looking at Catalina. "He's living in my office with me."  
  
Catalina grinned and said, "I would expect nothing less of you, Jamie."  
  
Jamie laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."  
  
About two hours and many Galleons later, the two women returned back to Hogwarts. Catalina had requested to go and see Sirius, and Jamie had agreed. Under normal circumstances, Jamie probably would have relented, but they had been at Three Broomsticks, and, well, let's just say it was a pub. (A/N: For some reason I find that funny... sure, call me immature, lol)  
  
Jamie walked over to her door, whispered the password (A/N: notice how I never say what the password it? mwa ha ha) and the door swung open. She collapsed on her bed, and Sirius growled slightly, then looked up at Catalina. He gave Jamie a 'What-The-Hell?' look.  
  
"Sirius, this is Catalina Rain, your cousin," Jamie said, waving her hand slightly.  
  
Sirius made an odd dog sound, then turned back to himself. "Jamie," he said so it was hardly audible, "no one's supposed to know I'm here."  
  
"Sirius," Jamie said, mocking Sirius' tone, "she's your cousin."  
  
"You have a wonderful relationship," Catalina said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, very," Jamie said. "Get reacquainted, while I sleep."  
  
"How much did she drink?" Sirius muttered to Catalina.  
  
"Only a few Butterbeers," Catalina shrugged.  
  
"Ah," Sirius said, "she always had a really weak stomach. She's lucky it's Friday."  
  
"Mh hm," Catalina agreed. "Actually, I have to go. Papers to correct and all that."  
  
"By Catalina," Sirius said, walking over to Jamie's aid as Catalina left.  
  
As Catalina began to walk down the corridor, she looked up to see Alec peering at Jamie's room. Catalina gave him an odd look before she spoke. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Does she have a man in there?" Alec asked, not looking at Catalina.  
  
"So what if she does?" Catalina asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I have a right to know as a member of the Order," Alec said, bringing himself up importantly.  
  
"And seeing as both Jamie and I are on it as well, you don't have to know," Catalina said. "Now, leave her alone. She doesn't want to be disturbed. She's, uh, sick."  
  
"Then she needs a man to treat her," Alec said, starting to walk.  
  
"God, you're annoying," Catalina said. "I thought you said there was a man already in there... So, logic says, you don't have to go in there."  
  
"Why are you protecting her?" Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"She's my best friend," Catalina said, rolling her eyes. "I think that it's all right if I do such. Now, leave!"  
  
Alec made a face, which Catalina classified under immature, then turned on his heel and left. Catalina decided that that man wasn't as handsome as she had thought at first and made a mental note to warn Jamie about him.  
  
Back by Jamie and Sirius, Jamie was complaining about a headache. "Sirius, turn off the lights... My head hurts."  
  
"Shh," Sirius said, wiping the hair out of Jamie's face, and taking Jamie's wand and blowing out all but one candle with it. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said quietly, her eyes fluttering closed. "I'm just tired. And achey."  
  
"Want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No!" Jamie said, her eyes snapping open. "You can't do that, someone might see you."  
  
"All right," Sirius said soothingly. "I won't leave you."  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said, her eyes closing again, but she rolled over, almost falling off the bed. "Ok, maybe not."  
  
Sirius laughed quietly and pulled her over to the middle of the bed. "Just go to sleep."  
  
"Sirius?" Jamie asked, sitting up. "Why are you so good to me? Here I am, drunker than hell and you're taking care of me like I'm someone special."  
  
"Hell is drunk?" Sirius asked, laughing.  
  
"It is in my mind," Jamie said, laying her head back down.   
  
"Oh, in that case it is?" Sirius asked, standing up.  
  
"Yep," Jamie said, streching. "You know something? I hate Butterbeer."  
  
Sirius laughed out loud and poured her a glass of water. "Here," he said, giving her the glass.  
  
Jamie pulled herself up into a sitting position once more and began to down the water. "Thank you."  
  
"You know someting?" Sirius asked. "You're awfully entertaining when you're drunk."  
  
"Glad one of us is enjoying it," Jamie said, laying back down. "Oh, God, and I have papers to correct. Save me."  
  
Sirius laughed again and Jamie clamped her hand over his mouth. "Stop, you laugh to much." Jamie looked up into Sirius's eyes, the eyes that were dull and grey. But, Jamie realized, when he laughed and smiled, it was a little like the old Sirius was back. The twinkly eye Sirius that she had grown to love.   
  
"Ok, laugh if you want," Jamie said, taking her hand off of Sirius's mouth.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Satans Little Princess: Hey, I love long reviews! It works for me! Oh, man, I know what you mean about the parents... Mine are like that all the time... Ugh, lol. Well, I'm glad you loved chapter eight, and I hope to see your long reviews more! :)  
  
StarryNight: I'm glad you liked em both! Hey, I love my reviewers, so thank you much for reviewing! Makes me feel so appreciated. *sniff* Well, thanks again and I hope you like this chapter too.  
  
Gia Black: Yes, ahem, I know all. Just like Miss Cleo! Ha-ha! Well, thanks for reviewing Miss Gina. I threw some more fluff in there just for you, so be happy! :D  
  
Xen Master: Mysterious... very mysterious... MWA HA HA! lol, right... Well, you were so persistant on me getting this chapter up, and it was kinda late, and I apoligize for that. Well, please review again Mike.  
  
Sophie: I GOT A NEW REVIEWER!!! WOO HOO!!! lol, right. Well, I'm glad that you like my stories! I feel so loved. :) Please keep on reviewing for me though, all righty?   
  
Arizosa: Just for you, I'll make Snape be nice. Maybe. No, just kidding. I was planning on Snape ending up being a nice guy, but I wasn't sure... But, since you are so persistant, I'll give it to you. That will be my dedication to you then. :) Keep reviewing!  
  
lily potter: Ah, great minds think alike! I might do something like that, but it's all a grand mystery! But, with the Halloween Dance right around the corner, who knows? The plot thickens! Keep on reviewing! :D  
  
Blondie in Disguise: Believe it or not, after I read your review, I started to finish this chapter! See, it just shows that yelling at people works. Just like crying around male teachers... Mwa ha ha. Well, keep on reviewing for me!   
  
  
Author's Note: Did anyone notice that I got rid of my note on the top? No? WAAAAAAAH! Um, right. This chapter is dedicated to... Bob Saget. I hate him. Ok, so maybe not Bob Saget. How about.... Sophie, cuz she's cool! Despite the fact I've never talked to her, but whatevers! Next chappie will be with the ball, some more about the Alayna, Harry, and Ginny triangle (for lily potter) and much much more! Especially fluff! Long live the fluff! You could hardly tell that I'm sick as I write this, could you? :) Also, REVIEW!  
  
Love yah,  
Jamie  
  
PS: WHERE'S LEAH??? SHE DIDN'T REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER! *tear* NEITHER DID CATALINA! *tear tear* AND NIKKI! *tear tear- ok that's enough.  
  
PPS: Does anyone know how to do html on here? If you do... e-mail me and explain away... Thank you SO much. 


	10. Chapter Zehn: Lida Rose

Disclaimer: I do believe you know the drill. So I'm not going to say it, MWA HA HA!!! Um... sure. But it does aply, so you don't have to kick me off or anything..., cuz i don't own Harry Potter in any way shape or form... CRAP! I just said it! Oh, c'mon, you knew I was gonna... I don't know who sings the song "Lida Rose," but I don't own it. It was in the musical "The Music Man," that's all I know.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Ten: Lida Rose  
  
"Ah!" Jamie woke up screaming, covered in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily, as though she had been running.  
  
"Are you all right?" Sirius asked, sitting up and looking at Jamie.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie gasped, trying to catch her breath. "I'm fine."  
  
"Nightmare?" Sirius asked, wiping Jamie's forehead.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, sighing. "It was horrible."  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked tenderly, running his fingers through Jamie's hair.  
  
"It was about you and that's all I wanna say," Jamie said, burrying her face into her pillow.  
  
"Aha," said Sirius grimacing slightly.  
  
"Aha?" Jamie asked, muffled through her pillow. "What are you, a shrink?"  
  
"Sure," Sirius said, rubbing Jamie's back. "It's just a dream though, all right? So, don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jamie said, deciding to get up.   
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked. "It's to early to be awake."  
  
"Oh no, how dare I get up at seven o'clock," Jamie said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, true that," Sirius said, leaning back into bed.  
  
"After all, I'm supposed to be decorating the freaking Great Hall with McGonagall and all them today for that damn Masquerade and I really wanted to sleep," Jamie whined, slumping next to Sirius and laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think you swore more in that sentance that you have in a long time," Sirius said, wraping an arm around her.  
  
"And I have to correct thousands of papers, millions of tests, Alayna has been avoiding me at all costs, and my back hurts," Jamie complained.  
  
"Waah," Sirius said mockingly, but putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders and giving her a massage all the same.  
  
"Remember how we used to tease James mercilessly?" Jamie asked Sirius all the sudden.  
  
"Mh hm," Sirius said.   
  
"We were really close when we were younger, him and I," Jamie said. "I don't know why. It was kind of wierd."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, "you're really tense. I think you're stressed."  
  
Jamie sighed and said, "How can't I? I worry about my family, Voldemort coming and getting you or Alayna, and on top of it I have Snape being an over-all ass and papers to correct. Can life get anymore stressful?"  
  
Sirius remained slient as Jamie ranted. "Well, I'm sure it'll get better."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jamie said, leaning back into Sirius's chest, pushing his hands away. "But I want it all better now."  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door and Jamie rose from the bed and pulled a bathrobe on. "Who is it?"  
  
"Your daughter," Alayna's voice announced.  
  
Sirius gave Jamie a thumbs up sign and Jamie gave him the 'What-the-Hell?' look. (A/N: In case you didn't notice, I love saying the 'what the hell' look and all that. It's like my trademark...) Sirius shrugged and pulled on a shirt.  
  
"What is it, sweetheart?" Jamie asked, opening the door.  
  
"Is dad- oh, hi," Alayna said, biting her lip. "Um, Mum, this is kind of embarrasing, but..."  
  
"Go ahead, honey," Jamie said, sitting down.  
  
Alayna was wringing her hands as her eyes darted around the room. "Uh, Harry, he, um, asked me to go with him to the, er, Ball thing, and I dunno if I should go."  
  
Jamie smiled and said, "Well, why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Because Ginny likes Harry and she'll get mad or something, I just know it," Alayna said, sitting on the bed. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Wow," Jamie said, nodding. "Alayna, if Ginny gets mad at you for something as small as a boy-"  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said.  
  
"Ignore him," Jamie said, and Alayna grinned. "As I was saying, if she gets mad over a boy, maybe she isn't really a good friend."  
  
Alayna sighed and said, "I hate being fourteen."  
  
"Oh, it gets better," Jamie said, patting Alayna's arm. "Don't worry, you're not going to find your future husband at fourteen."  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said again.  
  
"Regular fountain of words today, aren't we, Mr Black," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You found me at fourteen," he pouted.  
  
"No, I found you at eleven," Jamie said. "I liked James at fourteen."  
  
"What?" Sirius said, his jaw dropping. "No way!"  
  
Alayna, all the while, was laughing. "Mum, you liked James?"   
  
Jamie smiled slightly and said, "Unfortunatly yes. Now, you, Miss Alayna, go get ready for the ball and tell Harry yes."  
  
Alayna nodded, and left the room.  
  
"You liked James?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"God," Jamie said, smiling. "I was infatuated with him. But then, in the fifth, he was like this little devil and I didn't like him."  
  
"Did you memorize your love life?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Jamie said.  
  
"When did you start to like me?" Sirius asked Jamie innocently.  
  
"Hmm," Jamie said, thinking. "Probably about borderline end of sixth and beginning of seventh year."  
  
"I see," Sirius said.  
  
"Yep," Jamie said, standing up and opening her dresser.  
  
While Jamie was picking out some robes, Sirius wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist and blew on the back of her neck. "Why do you always do this when I'm at my dresser?" Jamie asked Sirius resting her hands on his.  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said, resting his chin on her shoulder. Then, he noticed something in the dresser. "What's this?" He grabbed it to find a picture (A/N: I use that way to much) of Sirius laying on a couch with baby Harry on his stomach. "Aw, I look really good."  
  
Jamie smiled, looking down at the picture. Harry was asleep and Sirius was tenderly patting the baby's head. He looked out of the picture at Jamie and the real Sirius and waved.  
  
"Why is that in there?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I couldn't find a frame," Jamie explained, taking the picture from Sirius.   
  
"Oh," Sirius said, sighing. Jamie felt a chill go up and down her spine when she felt Sirius's warm breath on her own skin. She closed her eyes, and in suit, sighed as well.  
  
"You're freezing," Sirius said suddenly.  
  
"I know," Jamie said, rubbing her hands together. "I've been cold for a long time. It's kind of strange, but whatever, you know?"  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said, straightening up, but not removing his arms from around Jamie.  
  
"Sirius, I have to go and decorate the Hall," Jamie said, trying to untangle herself from Sirius's arms, which made him tighten his grip.  
  
"Stop," Jamie said in her, 'Don't-Make-Me-Hurt-You' voice.   
  
Sirius let her go and she huffed lightly, so he pulled her back to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jamie smiled and said, "Are you going to let me go now?"  
  
"Heh heh," Sirius said, imitating her voice.  
  
"Oh, yes, Sirius, I'd much rather go into the Great Hall and wave my wand around and make it all pretty and stuff than be in here with you, most likely snogging," Jamie said, rolling her eyes and pushing Sirius away.  
  
Sirius grabbed Jamie's hand and, looking her square in the eyes said seriously (A/N: I'm revolting against that joke), "Live like your gonna die tomorrow!"   
"Right," Jamie said, pulling her hand away. "And where did that come from?"  
  
"Well, me, being the literate person I am, found that in a book," Sirius said, sighing. "Ghandi said that."  
  
"Whatever," Jamie said, scoffing. "But, I have to go now, all right?"  
  
Sirius gave her puppy dog eyes and Jamie smiled appreciativly. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Si."  
  
"Waaah!" Sirius said, faking sobs.  
  
"Ok, that's unattractive," Jamie said, kissing Sirius on the cheek, then leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
"How do I look?" Alayna asked her friends, twirling around in the dress she was wearing. It was royal purple in color and was definently qualified under the princess catagory. It fitted her well on top and then flared out on the bottom. Her black curls were up in a bun with the curls falling every which way. She had decided to accept Harry's invitation, much to Ginny's dismay. Ginny was stuck going with Colin Creevey and Martha was with Mark Turner, another fourth year.  
  
"Beautiful!" Martha said, grinning for her friend. Martha was wearing a gypsy type costume.   
  
"Nice," Ginny said coldly. Ginny was wearing a make-shift kimono she had seen in a Muggle Studies book.  
  
"Ginny, he asked me, I said yes, just chill, all right?" Alayna said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Ginny just sniffed and said, "I'm going down."  
  
When she had left, Alayna turned to Martha and said, "Couldn't she just be happy for me at one point in her life?"  
  
"You know Ginny," Martha said, sighing. "She always gets pissy when someone gets something she wants. She wouldn't talk to me for a few days after she came to my house, just because it's bigger than hers!"  
  
"She did that with me too," Alayna said, sitting down. "Sorry for being asked to the ball with someone I might actually liked, you know. At least I have my mum."  
  
"What was that?" Martha said, pretending to be shocked. "Did Miss Alayna Williams say she was glad her mother was teaching?"   
  
"Shut up," Alayna said, throwing a pillow at Martha.  
  
After a bit of silence, Martha said, "It must have been hard growing up and never knowing who your father was, hm? I mean, wow. At least I see my dad every summer."  
  
Alayna bit her lip and just nodded. Her mother had already warned Alayna about the importance that no one knows about her dad. She knew that Ginny's brother and Hermione knew, but that's where it was supposed to stop. "Well, let's go down..."  
  
"All right!" Martha said happily, skipping out of the door.  
  
When they reached down to the common room, Alayna spotted Harry and smiled. He had gone as a knight type character when he found out that Alayna was going as a princess.  
  
"Ready?" Harry asked Alayna.  
  
"Yep!" Alayna said and they started down to the Great Hall.  
  
Meanwhile, down in the Great Hall, Jamie was already there, sitting at the teacher's table, her chin rested ever so lightly on her hands and her eyes entranced up at the starry sky that was the ceiling. She had her blond curly hair down and it reached a few inches past her shoulders and she was wearing a long white dress with sleeves. She didn't know what she was, but Sirius said she looked like an angel when she left the room, so she opted to that one. Jamie sighed and broke her trance.  
  
"Hi, Jamie!" she heard a male voice say, and she knew it was Alec. "Mind if I sit by you?"  
  
"Ahem," said another voice. Jamie looked up to see Snape. He sat in the open chair next to Jamie and said, "This is the teacher's table."  
  
Alec made a face, then backed away. "Thank you," Jamie said quietly to Snape.  
  
"I decided that although I hated you in Hogwarts, you were one of the few of those Gryffindors that showed me some respect," Severus said, looking at Jamie out of the corner of his eyes. "So, I thought I'd be nice."  
  
"Thanks, I guess," Jamie said, restraining from smiling. "So, what are you?"  
  
"An ornery teacher that has no creativity," Severus said. Jamie laughed, surprised to see this humor coming from the Severus Snape she had grown up disliking greatly. But, like he said, she had no reason to be mean to him like Sirius and James, so she had stayed out of their little pranks on him.  
  
While Severus and Jamie continued to talk, Alayna and Harry entered, and they both stopped and gaped at the two of them. "I thought your mum was a female member of the Marauders..."  
  
"So did I," Alayna said, shaking her head. "C'mon, let's sit down."  
  
"Good, Lord," Harry said. "I hope Snuffles doesn't hear about this..."  
  
"Ditto that," Alayna said.  
  
Before long, Dumbledore started the ball. Jamie had decided there was no chance in hell she was going to dance with Alec, so she had tried to make herself terribly busy and as far away as possible from Alec as possible. While she had been chatting with Catalina, Catalina muttered, "There he is....Make a run for the punch."   
  
Jamie nodded and did as Catalina had suggested. She went over by the punch and poured herself a glass. Not soon later being intercepted by her daughter.  
  
"Why were you talking to Snape?"  
  
"Because I wanted to..." Jamie said, looking at Alayna oddly.  
  
"But, you're supposed to hate him!" Alayna said wildly. "You weren't friends with all of them for nothing, were you? You're breaking the number one rule of Gryffindor, Mum."  
  
"I'm sure," Jamie said, leaving her daughter.  
  
"Fine then!" Alayna said after her mother.  
  
"Care to dance, Miss Williams?" came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Sure, why not, Mr Lupin," Jamie said, whirling around.   
  
Remus took Jamie's hand and they twirled and whirled, laughing like mad. "What'll Marcy think?" Jamie asked, Remus twirling him close to her.  
  
"What she doesn't know can't hurt her," Remus laughed, spinning Jamie around. "Besides, it's either me or that Alec guy."  
  
"Don't make me puke," Jamie said, laughing again.   
  
"Can I cut in, Remus?" said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"All yours," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"How are you and Sirius getting along here?" Dumbledore asked Jamie.  
  
"Pretty good, I suppose," Jamie sighed. "We're adjusting."  
  
"That's good," Dumbledore said as the song changed.  
  
"Oh, I love this song," Jamie said with a small smile. It was 'Lida Rose.'   
  
As Dumbledore slowly turned Jamie, he said, "Why don't you dance to this song with someone else than."  
  
Jamie looked in the direction she was facing to see none other than Sirius standing at the side, looking uncomfortable to say the least. He caught Jamie's eye and his face split into that grin Jamie had admired. "Thank you," Jamie said to Dumbledore and then walked over to Sirius.  
  
Jamie put her hand in Sirius's and he put a hand on her waist. "Hey, there," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Hi," Jamie replied.  
  
They danced in silence for awhile, until Sirius sang into Jamie's ear, "Oh, won't you be mine..."  
  
"Yes," Jamie answered, smiling up at Sirius, who, in turn, kissed the top of Jamie's head.  
  
  
  
~Review Thank-You's~  
  
Blondie in Disguise: Well, it wasn't now, but was it fast enough? :) I'm glad that you like this story!  
  
Xen Master: Fluff rocks, and don't worry, Mike... I'll have something happen to Alec, just for you. Sound good to you? Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Gia Black: I think you should stop thinking, because it's a scary experience. At least I think. Ha-ha! Well, fluff for Gia!   
  
Taty-Chelle: You shall see! That's all I can say! Only Gia knows what my plans are for this story, well, besides me... Thanks for your long reviews!  
  
Sophie: lol, I'm finding myself fall in love with my own character's personality... Well, maybe not mine, but you know! I wish guys were as sweet as I make this one out to be too! Keep reviewing for me!  
  
Catalina Rain: Ha, you read it today and I put up the new chapter today! Talk about speedy service! Thanks for the review!  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, I love fluff, can't you tell? This chapter is for lily potter, as I said I would when I got to the life of Alayna. The next chapter will be up soon, maybe by Monday, if I'm lucky. Depends on if I get kicked off the computer tonight or not. Anywho, please review, because that means tons to me, as all writers on here know! :)  
~Jamie 


	11. Chapter Elf: The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Somehow I think you know the drill, but, since my membership on fanfiction.com is at stake, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters of plots related. They belong to JK Rowling. I do, however, own Jamie, Alayna, and Martha. And most of the plot. MWA HA HA. Oh, come on, I have to say that in every disclaimer... You know I do.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Eleven: The Plot Thickens  
  
"Professor Williams," came a girl's voice. "Who was that you were dancing with at the Ball?"  
  
Jamie sighed. This was the fourth time this had happened today, all from a girl. Jamie was trying, emphasis on trying, to correct some papers as her class took a test. She slowly looked up over her glasses to see a dark haired fifteen year old standing before her.  
  
"Miss Patil, please be seated," Jamie said, looking back down to her work.  
  
Parvati sat back down. Jamie glanced back up at the rest of the class and locked eyes with Harry. She winked at him and he smiled back, then returned to his test. Harry had been a lot more willing to answer questions and was more outspoken, in class and out. Jamie didn't try to fathom how her daughter could have this type of effect on a boy.  
  
Suddenly, the bell rang and the class rushed forward. As they left, the tests were piled up onto her desk.  
  
"Now, Mr Longbottom, I'm sure you didn't do that badly," Jamie said upon seeing the boy's face.  
  
"That's what you think, Professor," Neville said as he left the classroom.  
  
Jamie smiled encouragingly at the teenager and scooped up the tests and flipped through them, from Hermione Grangers's tidy cursive to Dean Thomas's messy scribble. She placed the papers into her bag, ready to be corrected when she arrived back in her room.  
  
As she gathered up her other belingings, she sensed someone elses's presence in the room. She allowed herself a glance skyward and groaned inwardly.   
"Hello, Alec," Jamie said, trying not to sound completely pissed off that he was in her classroom. "How are you today?"  
  
"Just fine, Jamie," Alec said. "May I ask who you were dancing with at the ball?"  
  
'You and the rest of the female population in this school,' Jamie thought bitterly. "Go right ahead," Jamie said, using an old tactic in with Alec had so walked right into.  
  
"Who were you dancing with at the ball?" Alec asked, his patience quickly diminishing.  
  
"Now, Alec, did I say I was going to answer?" Jamie asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She looked at Alec, hoping he would take the hint and leave, which he didn't. 'Ok, aparently we have to be subtle with this one,' Jamie thought mockingly. "Anything else?"  
  
"You can tell me, you know," Alec said, blocking the path to the doorway. "If there's anything you need to tell me, go ahead. You can trust me and I can sense that somethings wrong."  
  
"Believe me, I don't need a therapist," Jamie said, trying tog et around Alec, quite unsuccessfully. "It was... my brother, all right? My brother... Roger. Now move!"  
  
"What a believable alibi," Alec said, not moving. Alec looked at Jamie with piercing brown eyes that looked as though he was trying to read Jamie's mind, which wouldn't have helped, because her thoughts were far away from Sirius. Nope, she was wondering how hard she would have to kick Alec in the groin so he would feel it for the next few days.  
  
"Move!" Jamie demanded, glaring at Alec.  
  
"You look so beautiful when you're angry," Alec said, pushing a lock of Jamie's hair behind her ear.  
  
"Don't touch me," Jamie growled, grabbing Alec's arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" Snape asked, who happened to be passing by as Alec was cornering Jamie.  
  
"Ah, Severus," said Alec, wipping around and pulling his arm from Jamie's grasp. "Jamie and I here were, uh, having a discussion, yeah, that's it, a discussion."  
  
"More like an interrogation," Jamie muttered.  
  
"Smith, if I find that you have been harassing Miss Williams again, I will alert the Headmaster that we do not need your help, seeing as we have a total of four members in our presence, besides you. They may be, in case your memory failed, Jamie, here, Catalina Rain, Lupin, and the Headmaster himself," Severus said, crossing his arms. "Now, I should hope that you will be leaving in the enxt few seconds or I may have to go to Headmaster Dumbledore about what you have been doing to Jamie, just for kicks and giggle." He gave Alec a cold look.  
  
Alec returned the look and scampered off, but not before saying, "I'll be speaking with you later, then, Jamie."  
  
In turn, Jamie rolled her eyes. Jamie stepped out of the classroom and as she was locking up, she said, "How annoying. Thank you very much, Severus. He's been stalking me since September, I swear. Has nothing better to do, I suppose."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me," Snape said, walking with Jamie down the corridor. "He wanted to search my office, because of, you know, my history." He glanced at the floor, then at Jamie's face.  
  
Jamie nodded understandlingly. They walked in silence for a few long seconds. Severus broke the silence. "You know that it was me who told the Headmaster about the Potters being in trouble?"  
  
Jamie nodded again, looking straight ahead. "And Sirius, Remus, and I thank you."  
  
Snape huffed slightly at the sound of Sirius and Remus' names. Jamie valiently kept a straight face, extremely amused by the expression on Snape's face. As they continued to walk, Jamie said, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Headmaster's room to update him," Severus said, not elaborating.  
  
"All right," Jamie said, stopping in front of the door which opened to her room. "See you later, Severus."  
  
Snape waved over his shoulder at Jamie as she whispered the password. (A/N: HA! I never say what the password it! um, sure...) She pulled the door open and hurried in and quietly shut it behind her. It was dark in the room and Jamie could barely see Sirius who was asleep on the bed. Jamie, not wanting to awaken him, let a candle and in silence, placed her bag on her desk. She took off her shoes and slipped into slippers (A/N: ha-ha! I'm easilly amused.) and walked over to the bed. She kneeled onto the bed and put a hand on his bare back.  
  
"Shit!" Sirius said, waking up with a start and flipping onto his back. Jamie pulled her hand away before he smothered it with his back. "I'm getting you gloves for Christmas."  
  
Jamie laughed softly and said, "I'm touched."  
  
"Heartfelt," Sirius said, relaxing once again. "Good Lord, I'm tired."  
  
"Are you sick?" Jamie asked, brushing Sirius's black hair off of his forehead.   
  
"No," Sirius said, sighing overdramatically. "Were you questioned by the presence of an unknown wizard at the ball?"  
  
"Of course," Jamie replied, laying her head on a pillow. "I mean, c'mon. You actually think that a teacher can have a private life? Especially in this school?"  
  
"Ah, yes, good point," Sirius said, turning over. "So, how are you?"  
  
Jamie raised an eyebrow at him. "Are we being conversational today?"  
  
"Shut up," Sirius said and playfully hit Jamie in the stomach. Jamie faked groans of pain and coiled over. "You're pathetic," Sirius said, watching her intently.  
  
"Hey, I am a wonderful actress," Jamie said, sitting up. "Damn, I'm beat. And I have all sorts of crap to correct."  
  
"Know what's a cool word?" Sirius asked, rolling over and laying his chin on Jamie's stomach.  
  
"Um, what?" Jamie asked, pacing herself.  
  
"Egomaniac," Sirius said, nodding seriously. "Now, that's a deep word."  
  
"As in 'raging egomaniac'?" Jamie asked, smiling slightly. "I called you that once, didn't I? We were in a fight and I said you were a raging egomaniac, then you said something about how I have to big of a vocabulary."  
  
"Then I ran to the dictionary to find out what you called me," Sirius nodded, his goofy grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Ah," Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "True confessions of the villiage idiot."  
  
Sirius laughed, then said, "Hey!"  
  
"Took you long enough," Jamie replied, putting her hand into Sirius's hair. "You were always the sharp one."  
  
"Oh, gee, golly," Sirius said.  
  
"Golly?"  
  
"You better believe it," Sirius said, nodding. He sat up and kissed Jamie's forehead. "Hey, guess what."  
  
"Hm?" Jamie asked, her face just inches from his.  
  
"I love you," Sirius said simply.  
  
Jamie smiled a small smile and replied, "I love you, too."  
  
~*~  
  
Alayna walked into the common room, a smile playing on her lips. She didn't know what had come over her. Was she in love? Was she happy that she had something Ginny didn't have? She was hoping it was the latter.   
  
"Alayna, come here!" came Hermione's voice.   
  
Alayna obliged and asked Hermione, "What's going on?"  
  
"Did you see Ginny?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with concern. She bit her lip. "She seems both on the verge of exploding and bursting into tears. You should probably talk to her."  
  
Alayna rolled her eyes. "She's just angry at me because I have a boy friend, and she doesn't. She has to get over herself."  
  
Hermione gave Alayna a look that made her squirm and reminded her of her mother. Alayna sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go talk to her. If she gets even mroe pissed off than she is, it's your fault then."  
  
Hermione made an impatient sound in the back of her throat and said, "Whatever, Alayna."  
  
Alayna made a face at Hermione, who was already absorbed back into her Arithmancy paper. She looked up at Ginny, who was sitting in a ball in an armchair, her legs pulled up to her chest. Her red hair was looking, well, not so good and she seemed to be a bit pale. As Alayna approached, she noticed that her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. 'What a hopeless romantic,' Alayna thought bitterly. Sure, she liked the guy, but would she have actually cried over him? 'I mean, come on,' she thought, inwardly groaning. 'How pathetic.'  
  
"Hey, Gin," Alayna said, sitting in a chair across from Ginny.   
  
"What?" Ginny snapped, not looking at Alayna.  
  
'Ok, this is going to be harder than I thought.' "Um, what's up?"  
  
"Why don't we go ask Harry?" Ginny asked, throwing a death glance at Alayna.  
  
'1... 2... 3... 4... 5...,' Alayna thought, closing her eyes and biting her tongue. She had been blessed with her mother's sharp tongue and ability to lose her temper easilly from her father. "Uh... why?"   
  
"Let's see," Ginny said, returning her gaze to the fire. "Chances are you were just in an empty closet snogging with him, right? So, I'm sure he would know."  
  
"Oh, wow, Ginny, I didn't know that eating dinner qualified as snogging," Alayna shot back. "And since when was the Great Hall a closet? Seems a tad to large, don't you think?"  
  
Ginny glared at Alayna, aparently not coming up with a comeback. 'Score one for me,' Alayna thought triumphantly. "Well, why is there a bug up your bum?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked, raising her voice. "Look, Alayna, you have a big house, an awesome mum, everything! Now, the one thing that I wanted and I could have possibly gotten in time, you took from me!"  
  
"In other words your jealous of me," Alayna said, crossing her arms.  
  
Ginny made a face, which pretty much spelled out that Alayna was right. "Look, Ginny, just because I have a-"  
  
"Alayna, don't even try," Ginny said. "I don't care. But look at it this way, it's me or him."  
  
"What a choice," Alayna said. "Just saying that makes my choice easy. You know what a best friend would do at a time like this? They would say, 'Good job, Alayna! At least one of us snagged him!' Not, 'Oh, you have to choose.' That's just low."  
  
"Well, then I suppose you've made your decision. Please don't talk to me anymore, Williams," Ginny said, standing up and growing red in the face.   
  
Alayna grabbed Ginny's wrist and said in a low voice, "Wasn't it you who said that we were never going to let a guy come between us? Didn't you say that we were going to be best friends forever?"  
  
"Circumstances change," Ginny said, wrenching her wrist away from Alayna and stalking upstairs.  
  
Alayna watched Ginny's retreating back as tears came flooding to her eyes. Before she started to cry, Harry came up to her.  
  
"Alayna?" he asked in concern. "What's wrong?"  
  
'Sure, and he's considerate too,' Alayna thought as she began to cry.  
  
"Oh, Alayna," Harry said as he gathered her up in his arms.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Xen Master: Hey, you surprise us all at times. Hey, weirdness rocks! Ok, I'm going to have to say this a billion times, but screw it. Remus is in the Order and there are a bunch of them there, yah know? Well, whatever. Also, it was a Masquerade, as in wear costumes. I suppose I could have been a tad more obvious with that, lol. Thankies for the review!  
  
Leah: So, how was your aunt's house? Ha-ha. Well, well, thanks for the review! Also, thanks for reviewing and taking in my wonderful torment, lol! :( Don't sniff! Well, please review!  
  
Sophie: Since I don't wanna write it again, just read Xen Master's thing for a one-up on the Sirius at the dance thing. I'm a lazy one, lol. I want a guy like Sirius! lol See, that's how I write him, exactly how I want a guy!  
  
Katy Kat: Ok, about the whole Sirius at the whole dance.... read Xen Master's thing above, cuz I'm lazy and don't wanna rewrite it, mwa ha ha. You shall find out soon, as in when the chapters keep coming! If you want a hint, you can e-mail me at extraordinary_14@hotmail.com Thanks for reviewing!  
  
StarryNight: I have a bit of a knack for writing romances... I dunno, it's in my blood. Either that or I just enjoy writing them, heh heh. Well, thanks for reviewing! Make me feel so loved!  
  
Blondie in Disguise: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been so busy, with school and what not. But, hey! I put up a new chapter (obviously). The best one! I feel so loved! Thanks for the review, and I hope for another!  
  
Piffany: I told you what's all gonna happen, so be happy, you bumsicle which would taste really nasty. Thank Kelly for that one, right? Thanks for FINALLY reviewing, not that I'm bitter... :D  
  
Gia Black: You wanted a cat-fight, so you got it! Smiles! Well, maybe not smile, but you know, Maybe a scowl or something. I know you love it. If you didn't I'd strangle you, and you know it.  
  
Shayla: Hey, someone realized my name was Jamie! ha-ha! Well, lotsa questions to answer. Eventually, he'll find out about Sirius, but not until much later and in a different way. Oh, come on! If Ginny got over it, it wouldn't be fun! Hmm, I dunno yet. The whole Snape being nice was for Arisona, so it was a favor. That and I think Snape could maybe be nice. Maybe. Could it get any better? Um... That seems like a question for me to answer and I'd be egotistical, haha, I love that word. Anywho, that answers your question. Thank you SO much, for liking my story so much! I feel loved, lol. Well, it wasn't put up as early as I wanted, but whatever, right? Well, thankd for reviewing!  
  
Arizosa: Oh, and I missed you so much! :D Anyway, glad you liked the chapter! I know what you mean about the tests though... I hate em as well! Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope you review again! (hint hint)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow, that took a while to write. Anyway, I've been really busy lately, so I'm sorry it hasn't been up sooner. School sucks. Right, well, I'm also working on another fic, Sirius of course, so please go and read it. It would make me very happy! Well, GUESS WHAT! I actually got organized. I wrote down what's going to be happening in all of the next chapters so I will actually have a plot! Aren't you all proud? Of course you are! I'm hyper, can you tell? Please review! It makes me happiness! And this chapter is for Leah because she reviewed!  
  
~Jamie 


	12. Chapter Zwölf: Surprise Expedition

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or plots and characters in any way, shape, or form. They all belong to JK Rowling. If you wanna know what I all own, e-mail me at extraordinary_14@hotmail.com If I get e-mails about this, I'm going to be spooked.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Twelve: Surprise Expedition  
  
Jamie was standing under the spray of the shower head, actually relaxed for the first time in several months. It was early December and there had been more close calls between the whole Alec trying to find out who was in her bedroom and what not. She had corrected all of her papers, it was Friday, and she had nothing better to do than just stand in the shower.  
  
"Damn!" Jamie suddenly yelled when the water went from steaming hot to freezing cold. 'You'd think that a WIZARDING school would have a decent hot water heater, or maybe even water that was always hot,' Jamie thought bitterly, turning off the water and wrapping a towel around herself. 'It's a freaking madical school and they can't- ah, screw it.'  
  
Jamie quickly got dressed then stormed out of the bathroom, to be swept of her feet. She yelped and then yelled, "Bloody hell, Sirius, put me down!"  
  
"Fine then," Sirius said, setting Jamie down on her feet. Jamie punched him in the shoulder and turned to put on her shoes. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No, I'm mad at the shower," Jamie said, pouting.  
  
"All right," Sirius said, not asking more.   
  
"Well, that and I have a frigging Order meeting, which I really, really, really, really, do not want to attend," Jamie added, tying her shoes.  
  
"Really?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Really," Jamie said and fell backwards onto a sofa. "I mean, I'm being stalked by an asshole, so why would I want to spend an hour with him?"  
  
"Aha, good question," Sirius said, sinking into the sofa next to Jamie.  
  
"You know," Jamie asked, laying her head on Sirius's shoulder, "I'm always the one complaining. Why don't you take a turn."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because I said so," Jamie replied, trying to give Sirius a intimidating look that didn't work in the least and made him laugh. (A/N: This look is based on a real look. See, there's this raelly stupid sixth grader on my bus and he was trying to scare us with this look. Yeah, it scared us, but not in the run away screaming type of way... Onward!)  
  
"Fine, I'm complaining that you complain too much," Sirius said.  
  
"Fair enough," Jamie replied. She looked up at Sirius, who was staring off into space. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked as she placed her hand on his jaw and turning his face towards hers.   
  
"Nothing," Sirius said simply, not convincing Jamie.  
  
Jamie looked at him, concerned. "Are you sure? You look preoccupied."  
  
"I'm fine," Sirius insisted.  
  
"Well, we're going to find out," Jamie said, pulling herself onto her knees. She grabbed Sirius's face between her two hands and kissed him on the lips. When she broke apart from him, she said, "Ok, what's wrong?"  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked, dazed.  
  
"Something's wrong," Jamie said, looking straight into his dull blue eyes. When he said nothing, she replied, "C'mon, you might as well tell me, you know that, right?"  
  
Sirius smiled a teensy tiny smile (A/N: Don't ask, I'm hyper) and said, "Only you, you know that?"  
  
"It's a gift," Jamie said.  
  
"I'm worried," Sirius said, running his fingers through Jamie's hair.   
  
"About what?" Jamie asked.  
  
"About all of this," Sirius said, spreading his hands apart. "I mean, someone could just burst in here, find me, and take me away."  
  
"Don't worry," Jamie said, "they won't."  
  
"What, are you Trelawny?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I wish," Jamie said with a wink. "No, because I won't let them."  
  
"That's reassuring," Sirius said, not sarcastic for once in his life. "I have a question. What was your life like when I was in Azkaban?"  
  
"It sucked," Jamie said bluntly.  
  
"Oook," Sirius said.  
  
"Know how many people said to me for so-called comfort? 'Never did like that man,' or, 'It's not your fault he turned out that bad,'" Jamie said with a tone of disgust. "They were judging you and they hardly knew you. The only person I had was Remus, who wasn't that helpful, seeing as he saw you as a murderer."  
  
Sirius nodded and said, "What about my mum? What did she say before she died?"  
  
Jamie bit her lip and said, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a Marauder. I'm ready for anything," Sirius said, then grinned at his own bravado.  
  
"Well," Jamie said, sighing, "at Lily and James' funeral, she pulled me aside and said that she was sorry for any pain you might have caused me. I said that I still loved you and I knew that you didn't do any of this and she just shook her head sadly. I talked to her on and off for the next few years. She adored Alayna. Then she died and I attended her funeral with Alayna. She seemed at peace with you by then though, Sirius. I don't think that she really was able to believe that her own son was a murderer."  
  
Sirius's face was unreadeable. His face was like a stone stature, displaying no emotions whatsoever. "And my dad?" he asked.  
  
"Sirius, why are you asking this?" Jamie asked, twisting around to look him in the eye. "They both loved you unconditionally, you know that as well as I do. Parents will love their children, no matter what the do or are accused of doing. Don't worry, they love you."  
  
"What did my dad say?" he insisted.  
  
"Fine," Jamie snapped, "he said that he couldn't believe that a son of his would completly stab his best friends in the back, after all that they had done for him. There, are you happy now, Sirius, now that you're going to be hurt even more than you were?"   
  
Sirius stared at her blankly, at a loss for words. Before he could say anything to defend himself, Jamie said, "I have to go to my meeting." She silently got up and left the room. 'What just happened here?' Sirius asked himself, shaking his head.  
  
~*~  
  
Jamie was a bit early for the meeting, and was glad to see Remus sitting in the classroom with a book in front of him. He looked up to see Jamie and smiled. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
"Don't ask," Jamie said with a air of impatience.  
  
"Uh oh," Remus said, putting his bookmark in the place he was reading and setting the book down. "What wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess," Jamie said, taking a chair next to Remusand lowering her voice. "I just kind of yelled at Sirius because he kept on asking me what his parents said about him after he was sent to Azkaban."  
  
Remus cringed slightly and said, "He didn't ask what I said, did he?"  
  
Jamie shook her head and said, "Good thing he didn't, hm?"  
  
"Shut up, Jamie," Remus said. "You should have-"  
  
"Told you we switched instead of keeping it a secret and blah blah blah," Jamie said, mocking Remus's tone. "I know, Remus."  
  
"Sorry," Remus said. "So, he's all depressed now?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that," Jamie said, leaning her head on one of her hands. "I don't know what to do though. I feel like I have to watch what I say around him. It never used to be."  
  
"Well, things aren't exactly like how there used to be," Remus said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
Jamie opened her mouth to respond, but people began to enter the room, so she didn't say anything except, "I know." She was glad to see that Catalina arrived before Alec, so Catalina took the other chair next to Jamie. Before the two women could have a conversation, Mundungus Fletcher got there and brought the meeting to order.  
  
"Everyone, I have brought you all here on account of the attacks that occured in Kent yesterday," he said, lowering his eyes and he surveyed the room. Jamie always thought that he reminded her of a hawk. "We are certain that these attacks were by Death Eaters and, of course, Lord Voldemort." Jamie noticed that some of the older members of the Order flinched when he said Voldemorts name. 'Whimps,' Jamie thought with a slight smirk.   
  
"Well, I was kind of hoping that we could get some of the younger members here to go undercover and see what they can dig up," Mundungus said. His eyes went to Jamie. "I know that you, Jamie, have had some experience with this kind of thing when you were an Auror with Alastor Moody?"  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said. "We did it a lot. It worked too. Although, I have to admit, they fell for the whole honeymoon couple the most." Jamie smiled sweetly as some people laughed good-naturedly at her lame attempt of a joke.  
  
"Then I suppose we have a volunteer!" Fletcher said with a toothy smile. "And we need a young man to do the honors."  
  
Jamie gave Remus a look that said, 'Raise Your Hand Now Or I'll Kick Your Ass.' Remus obliged, but, consuquently, not soon enough.   
  
"Aha!" Mundungus said with far to much enthusiasm. "Mr Smith, I believe you'd be wonderful for the job."  
  
'Bloody Hell,' Jamie thought to herself, not looking up. 'Why the hell is he stalking me?'  
  
Jamie chanced a look at Alec, who was grinning like an idiot at her. Jamie then looked at Remus, who was biting his lip. Catalina had a similar look. Jamie rested her head in her arms for the rest of the meeting, which was only a few minutes.  
  
"C'mon, Jamie," Remus said, pulling her up by the arm.   
  
Jamie looked at Remus and pouted, "I don't wanna go..."  
  
"Want me to go for you?" Catalina offered.  
  
"No, Fletcher would have a shit fit if I did something like that," Jamie said, walking with the other two down the hallway. "After all, I'm this wonderful Auror, you know."  
  
Remus smiled and said, "Well, good luck to you, Jamie. You're going to need it."  
  
"And as honeymooners?" Catalina asked, wrinkling her nose. "Ugh, you're gonna have problems with him, sister."  
  
"I know," Jamie said mournfully. She looked up and down the corridors to see Alayna walking by herself, her head down. "Hey, I'll be right back, all right?" she said to Remus and Catalina and then scampered over to Alayna.  
  
"Alayna, sweetie, what's wrong?" Jamie asked, putting a hand on Alayna's shoulder.  
  
Alayna looked up at her mother and shook her head. "Nothing, Mum. Just, uh, tired..."  
  
"Alayna," Jamie said, grabbing ahold of her daughter's arm, "what's wrong? Tell me, will you?"  
  
"Ginny's mad at me," Alayna said, then began to cry.  
  
"Oh no," Jamie said, looking up at Remus while she took Alayna in her arms. Remus shot her a confused look and Jamie looked at him hoplessly. She hated to say it, but Remus was probably more of a father to Alayna than Sirius would ever be. Mainly because he missed the first thirteen years of her life. "Is it-"  
  
"Why did you tell me to go with Harry to the ball?" Alayna asked, pushing Jamie away from her and looking at her in disbelief. "This is your fault, I can't believe you would let me do something like that!"  
  
"Alayna, I-"  
  
"Shut up, Mum, it's my turn to talk," Alayna said, on the verge of shouting. "I don't know what your problem is! Maybe you just don't want any of us to have friends because of what happened to Lily and James, or whatever! I don't understand you!"  
  
"Oh, God," Jamie muttered, sighing.   
  
"Alayna, don't yell at your mother," she heard Remus say. "She was just doing what she thought was best."  
  
"Well, wouldn't it figure that you would side with her, Remus!" Alayna said, pointing at her finger at him threateningly.   
  
"Alayna, please-" Remus said, trying to reason with the teenager.  
  
"Shut up!" Alayna shrieked. Jamie was glad that the corridor was empty. "I bet that you and Mum are having an affair!" Alayna finished, crossing her arms and trying to look dignified.  
  
Jamie's jaw dropped as soon as Remus' did. "Alayna Marie Williams, you did not just say that," Jamie said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yep, Mum, I did," Alayna said.  
  
"Go up to your house or I'll take many many points from Gryffindor," Jamie said angrilly, pointing down the hall.  
  
"Aha!" Alayna said in triumph. "So, you are."  
  
"GO!" Jamie shouted, her voice echoing.  
  
Alayna made a face, but disappeared down the hallway. Jamie closed her eyes and leaned her back against the wall. "Remus, I'm sorry about that. Why I had to have a girl is above me."  
  
"It's all right," Remus responded. "Teenagers are the most treacherous of all humans. You weren't exactly fun, I do remember."  
  
Jamie smiled and said, "Don't remind me. I better go and sort things out with Si."  
  
"I'll walk you to your room," Remus offered, putting a hand on her arm. His face split into a grin. "An affair?"  
  
"She reads to much," Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "Do you need some Wolfsbane?"  
  
The smile that once occupied Remus' face disappeared. "Oh, joy, yes I do."  
  
"I have some in my room, come on," Jamie said, leading him down the hallway.  
  
When she got to the room, she whispered the password (A/N: HA!) and the door swung open. It was dark in the room and it looked as though Sirius was laying on the bed. Jamie figured he was asleep, so she told Remus to be quiet.  
  
Jamie walked over to a cupboard, Remus behind her. She took out a jar of freshly brewed Wolfsbane Potion and put it in Remus' hands. "Here you go," she whispered.  
  
"Thanks," Remus answered, smiling slightly. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," Jamie said with a small grin.   
  
When Remus had left the room and she had made sure the door was shut all the way and the various charms were in place, Jamie walked over to where Sirius was laying on the bed. She kneeled next to him and put a hand on his side.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sorry," she said simply, putting her head on his chest. "I'm so very sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you after all you've went through. I'm so sorry." She felt tears come to her eyes. "This day has just overall been a nightmare. What with Alayna, the Order, and me yelling at you. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok," Sirius whispered to her, putting a hand in her hair.  
  
~~~~  
Gia Black: Heyo, chica. See, I know some Spanish. Bet you missed my today, right? Well, thanks for reviewing! :D  
  
Shayla: Sorry this took forever to get up... But, what with tests and all that so-called fun stuff, I never had time! Thanks for the review and I hope you did good at your concert!  
  
Xen Master: Hey, Snape has his good sides. Maybe. Well, thanks for reviewing Mike, and review again, hint hint...  
  
Blondie in Disguise: Do you like it? Just kidding! :-) Thanks for the review and review again if you love me, lol!  
  
Catalina Rain: I'll try not to make it all cat fightish, but I have ideas, mwa ha ha. That's bed news when it's me, right? :-) Thanks for reviewing!   
~~~~  
  
Author's Note: This chapter sucked, bleagh. I just needed a chapter to fill things up and I only had one big thing happening. I'm home sick, so I feel like crap and you're lucky I got this finished. I know this one took forever, but it's the end of (7 and 1/2 days!) so I have tests and all that crap going on. During the summer they'll be up faster, seeing as I have no life whatsoever! :) Please review for me! I want to break 65 for my self esteem! :D  
  
~Jamie 


	13. Chapter Dreizehn: Alec Smith, Up Close ...

Disclaimer: Same as always. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I don't even own Harry Potter! ^_^  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Thirteen: Alec Smith, Up Close and Personal  
  
"Please don't make me go!" Jamie whined to Sirius smothering herself with a pillow.   
  
"Hey, you volunteered yourself for this," Sirius said. Jamie had explained to him about having to go with Alec on the stupid thing. "So you have to go."  
  
"Sirius, you're supposed to be the one that says, 'If you really don't want to do it, don't' or something like that. Why aren't you doing that?" Jamie said, throwing her pillow at Sirius.  
  
"Because," Sirius said, catching the pillow, "you know me better than that."  
  
Jamie stuck her tongue out at Sirius and rolled off the bed and onto her feet. "You know, I really don't want to go."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Sirius said.  
  
"Then why are you maing me go?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Did we not just go over this?" Sirius shot back.  
  
"Do you always answer a question with a question?" Jamie asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't know, do I?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ha-ha, you're a riot," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Am I?"   
  
"Stop it," Jamie said, throwing her bag onto the bed. "I'm packed for my toture."  
  
"Whatever," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "You'll live."  
  
"If I'm not back by three o'clock tomorrow, send out the Ministry," Jamie said, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Whatever you say," Sirius said.  
  
Jamie sat on her bed and looked at her watch. "I have fifteen minutes until I have to meet him in the entrance hall," Jamie said.  
  
"Then I have a total of fifteen minutes to tell you something," Sirius said, sitting down next to Jamie on the bed.  
  
"And what's that?" Jamie asked, laying her head on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Jamie, do you remember, exactly fifteen years ago, we were at Lily and James' house, babysitting Harry?" Sirius asked her, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Yep," Jamie said, smiling at the memory.  
  
"Well," Sirius said, do you remember that night, when we were coming home, I proposed to you?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Jamie said, looking at the golden ring with a diamond in it.   
  
"Ever since I've been out of Azkaban, I've been wanting to do this, but I haven't been able to, mainly because I'm a wanted man and they wouldn't like seeing me walking around," Sirius said. "And Jamie, you're everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've gotten me through this, through thick and thin. You've been here for me. I know that I wouldn't be able to live without you, that's how much I love you. You are perfect in every way. I don't even want to imagine you not with me. So, I suppose what I wanted to say was, well." He dug into his pocket and put a small box into Jamie's hands. "Will you marry me? This time for real?"  
  
Jamie held back tears of happiness and opened the box. It was identical to the other engagement ring, except this time instead of a diamond, there was a brilliant blue sapphire in it. Jamie bit her lip, although she was smiling.  
  
"Of course," Jamie said, kissing Sirius lightly on the lips. "I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder again.  
  
"I love you too," Sirius said, pressing his lips on the top of her head and sighing deeply. "But, you have to go and accept your torture!"  
  
"Sirius, you just re-proposed to me, and now you're making me go to that?"   
  
"Yes, now go!" Sirius said, shaking his head and laughing.  
  
"Fine then," Jamie said, standing up. She stuck her tongue out at him as she picked up her bags and left the room with a cheery, "Laters!"  
  
Jamie walked down the corridor as slow as humanly possible (A/N: You would not believe how ANNOYING it is when people do that at school! I mean, c'mon! Um... right...) She caught up with Catalina, who gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Don't look at me like that," Jamie said, running a hand through her hair. "I'll deal."  
  
"That's not what you were saying yesterday," Catalina said with a sly smile.  
  
"I matured?" Jamie said with a grin. "Well, here goes. I shall miss you."  
  
"You'll be back tomorrow," Catalina pointed out.  
  
"Only twenty-four hours," Jamie said under her breath, then planted a smile on her face when she turned to Alec. "Hello, Alec."  
  
"Hi, Jamie," Alec said. "Shall we go?"  
  
"What the heck," Jamie said, biting her lip.  
  
"Something wrong?" Alec asked.  
  
"No, nothing at all," Jamie said, rolling her eyes inwardly. "Let's just go, all right?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Ugh, that was near the most disgusting thing I've ever seen," Jamie said as she and Alec walked into their hotel room. They had just gotten back from Kent. The site they had to investivate was littered with dead bodies, mainly because the Ministry wanted to count them before anything else was done. Which Jamie thought was extremely disgusting.   
  
"I agree," Alec said, closing the door behind them. They had a large room, with only one bed, much to Jamie's disgust (A/N: I'm on a roll with that word) so she ordered a cot be brought up, or Alec was sleeping in the bathtub.  
  
"I'm hungry," Jamie said, "so, I'm going to have some food brought up, all right?"  
  
"I put some soda in the refrigerator," Alec said.  
  
"All right," Jamie said, grabbing a bottle of soda and opening the already open bottle to pour some into a cup. Jamie grabbed her book out of her bag and sat down on her bed to read.   
  
"So, Jamie, tell me about yourself," Alec said, as soon as she sat down.  
  
Jamie sighed, putting her bookmark into the book and said, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything, who were your friends in school?" he asked.  
  
"Sirius Black, Lily Potter, who was at the time Lily Evans, Tessa Scott, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and the unfortunate Peter Pettigrew," Jamie replied. "Anything else?"  
  
"So, you were friends with Lily and James Potter," Alec said. "What else?"  
  
"What do you mean what else?" Jamie asked, cocking an eyebrow. "They were my best friends. I'm Harry's godmother, if that's what you mean. I was maid-of-honor at their wedding."  
  
"Sirius Black was the best man, right?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Jamie said, looking at him.  
  
"So you knew him," Alec inquired.  
  
"He was first on my list of friends, before," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Alec said. "Well, I went to Durmstrang."  
  
"Aha," Jamie said, nodding.  
  
"I was friends with a bunch of people, but you probably don't know any of them," Alec said. "School was fun. They taught a lot of Dark Arts stuff at Durmstrang."  
  
"That's why Alayna is at Hogwarts," Jamie responded. "She doesn't need that kind of atmosphere."  
  
Alec was unruffled and said, "That's not all they teach though."  
  
Jamie nodded, not saying anything.   
  
"What kind of marks did you get in school?" Alec asked.  
  
Jamie wanted to ask if this was an interrogation, but said, "They were good enough. Lily was top in everything though. All this magic came easilly to her, even though she was from Muggle descent."  
  
"Did you hold that against her?" Alec asked.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked, facing him. "Of course not. Lily was my best friend. I could never hold something as stupid and petty as blood against her. I'm not a Slytherin, after all."  
  
Alec was taken aback at her and said, "No offense."  
  
"I have a question for you, then," Jamie said, brushing off his so-called apology. "Why are you stalking me?"  
  
"Stalking you?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yah," Jamie said.  
  
"I'm not," Alec replied. "I'm just interested in you." He sat down next to Jamie and looked her in the eyes. Jamie looked away. 'What the hell?' Jamie thought, inching away. 'Ass.'  
  
"See, ever since I saw you, I've been intrigued," Alec said.  
  
"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not some animal to look at in a zoo," Jamie said, glaring at him.   
  
"No, it's just-"  
  
"Look, I'm taken all right?" Jamie said, jumping to her feet. "I agreed to Fletcher that this was strictly work, and you're making me very uncomforatble. I'm leaving and if you don't try to subdue me and will just leave me alone, I won't mention this to anyone in the Order. Except for Remus. And Catalina, but whatever."  
  
"Is Remus-"  
  
"No, Alayna, I am not having an affair with Remus Lupin," Jamie said, grabbing her bags. "Good bye, Alec Smith. Don't talk to me anymore, thanks!"  
  
And with that, she Apparated outside in Hogsmeade, then began the walk up to the school, fuming.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alayna, you have to make up with her," Martha said, biting her lip. "I hate being torn between the two of you."  
  
"Whatever," Alayna said, laying back on the couch. "If she can't take that maybe some guys like me more than her, she should get over herself. In fact, tell her from me to get off her high-horse and get over herself."  
  
Martha's eyes flashed in anger and she said, "You tell her yourself, Alayna. As for me, don't talk to me anymore, all right? You aren't better than the rest of us, you know that right?"  
  
"No shit, Martha," Alayna spat. "I'm not stuck-up. I'm just pissed off, all right?"  
  
"Sure," Martha said, walking away from Alayna.  
  
Alayna made a face and walked over to some other fourth years, Sharon Moore and Fiona Doe. Sharon and Fiona were kind of popular, but Alayna was nice to them and they were nice back.   
  
"Hey, is it all right if I hang with you guys?" Alayna asked, sitting by Sharon.  
  
"Sure!" Sharon said, ruffling her long blond hair.   
  
"Finally ditched the Weasley, did you?" Fiona asked, running a hand through her auburn hair.  
  
"Um, yeah, I suppose," Alayna said, biting her lip.  
  
"Never did like that one," Sharon said. "She was always kind of moody. I had her for a partner in Potions once. She was really cold towards me."  
  
"Same here," Fiona said. "I tried talking to her once, but she blew me off. Like she thought she was better than me, or something."  
  
Alayna nodded. Ginny never liked Fiona and Sharon because they were popular. Alayna figured she was jealous or something. "I know what you mean," Alayna said. Across the room, she felt Ginny's gaze lock with her's. Ginny looked kind of hurt. Alayna gave her a look and turned away.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're back early," Catalina said after Jamie stormed into her office.  
  
"For the record," Jamie said, glowering, "Alec Smith is an asshole."  
  
"We have that covered," Catalina said. "What happened?"  
  
Jamie explained what all happened.  
  
"Aha," Catalina said, smirking slightly. "So he came onto you."  
  
"Yes," Jamie said, pouting in a chair. "And I didn't like it."  
  
Catalina laughed slightly and said, "All right. So, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Kick him in the nuts," Jamie said.  
  
"That might not go over to well," Catalina said. "How about if you tell Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, and have him storm out, set to kill Alec," Jamie said, rolling her eyes. "Not to quote you or anything, but that might not go over to well."  
  
"Ha-ha," Catalina said. "Well, then I suppose you're screwed."  
  
"Waaah," Jamie said, covering her face.  
  
"Shut up," Catalina said, throwing a quill at her.  
  
~~~~  
Blondie in Disguise: It wasn't up to soon, but it's up! :D Thanks for the review. This chapter is pretty crappy too, I think, but it'll get better!  
  
Shayla: I'll have you kill him, otay? You along with half of my other reviewers, hm? Thanks for the review! I love Sirius too, he's so wonderful, lol!  
  
Augurey: How about if everyone kills Alec! :D Thanks for the review, Leah!  
  
Katy Kat: Hey, it's otay! This review makes up for missing the last one, all right?  
  
Arizosa: Ugh, I hate tests! Tests suck, man! Anywho, thanks for taking time out of your obviously busy schedule to review!  
  
Xen Master: ATHEIST! ATHEIST! Um, sure. Anyways, thanks for the review, Mike. I'll see what I can do, tay?  
  
Catalina Rain: Let's have a everyone murder Alec partay? :D Thanks for the review!  
  
Gia Black: LOOK! SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T WANNA KILL ALEC! Ok, well, you want him dead, but by Voldemort, so I suppose it works out, right? Thanks for the review!  
  
KoolKitty: Well, I e-mailed you will all of your questions answered, so I have hardly anything to put here! NOOOOOOO! :D Thanks for reviewing all of my stories though! Make me feel loved! ^_^  
~~~~  
  
Author's Note: My writings not been up to par, but it will get better, I promise! I'm aiming for 21 chapters and I have one more chapter that I have to use for major non-plot stuff. So, HA! Anyways, guess what! I'm going to have another sequal to my sequal! YAY! Everyone cheer! Right... Well, review, danke!  
  
~Jamie 


	14. Chapter Vierzehn: Dun dun duuuun!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or plots and characters in relation in any way whatsoever.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Dun dun duuuuuuun!  
  
The next months flew by and before anyone knew it, they were taking tests in the month of June. Nothing had gotten better between Ginny and Alayna, unsurprisingly. Alayna also placed the blame on everything that was going wrong in her life on her mother. There wasn't a night when there wasn't a shouting match between Alayna and Ginny in the common room or up in their dormitory. Alayna was still *friends* with Shanon and Fiona. Jamie still hated Alec with a dire passion, although he did try to apologize using a sappy letter that was only due for soap operas.  
  
Jamie had just finished her last class on a Tuesday and she was correcting some tests that she had given her first years. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Er, Professor Williams?"   
  
Jamie looked up to see the face of Hermione Granger. "Yes, Miss Granger, what is it?" Jamie set down her correcting quill and gave the girl her attention.  
  
"I was told from Professor Dumbledore you are to come and see him," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh, all right," Jamie replied, gathering her papers and putting them into her bag. "Did he say what he wanted?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I was just walking down the hallway and he said to summon you. He looked like he was searching for someone though. I'm not sure."  
  
Jamie slung her bag over her shoulder and said, "Was anyone with him?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor Lupin, Professor Rain, and," she gave Jamie a pointed look, "Snuffles."  
  
Jamie smiled and said, "Thank you, Hermione. Was there anything you wanted in particular?"  
  
"Um, yes," she said, a worried expression flooding her face. "Could you, by any chance, tell me my score on the final? You don't have to if you can't, though.... I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Hermione, you passed with flying colors," Jamie said, turning to leave. "In fact, you got a 342 percent."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and thanked the professor, going back to the Gryffindor Tower. Jamie, on the other hand, went the other direction to where she knew the Headmaster's office was located.   
  
"Licorice Wands," Jamie said and the gargoyle sprung out of the way, revealing a large hole in the wall. Jamie quickly went into it and walked into his office. The door was already open and she heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Ah, here she is," Dumbledore said, spotting Jamie. "Please, come sit down. We have much to discuss."  
  
Jamie sat in an empty seat between Remus and Sirius. "Why are we here exactly?"  
  
"All in due time, Jamie," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that you are all quite aware that Voldemort has been quite odd lately, with the exception of a few attacks, led mostly by Death Eaters alone. This is, to be certain, odd, because when Voldemort was rising to power, I am sure you all remember, he mostly did his own dirty work by himself."  
  
Jamie glanced at Sirius, who had a look of confusion on his face. She turned back to Dumbledore.   
  
"You three are the closest adults to young Harry Potter," Dumbledore continued, motioning at Jamie, Sirius, and Remus. "My question is, do you feel that he is safe in the hands of the Blacks, or should he stay with the Lupins or Dursleys?" Jamie couldn't help but smile when Dumbledore called her a Black.  
  
"We love having him, Headmaster," Sirius spoke up. "He hated it at the Dursleys, so I'm sure that that would be out of the question."  
  
"He may not have enjoyed it, Sirius, but we are looking for the safety for your godson," Dumbledore pointed out.  
  
"But you can't help to wonder if he really was safe at the Dursleys," Remus said. "He hated it there, mainly because they made him their personal slave. The only reason he was able to live the past two years was the so-called threat that Sirius presented to them."  
  
"Besides, Headmaster, do you not think that perhaps we could set up more charms around the house or have him go back and forth to Remus and Marcy's house or something like that?" Jamie asked.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "I suppose we could take extra precautions, but do you want to go through with this? The easiest way out would be to take him to the Dursley's."  
  
"Professor," Catalina said, her eyes twinkling, "I believe it was you who said that the easiest way out isn't always the best, now, didn't you?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed good naturedly and agreed. "I also wanted to have you all be extremely cautious these next few days. It seems that we could have a traitor in our midst, but none to sure."  
  
Sirius jumped to his feet and said, angrily, "It's that Snape! I told you-"  
  
"Sirius, shut up," Jamie interrupted, rolling her eyes and pulling him to his seat. "Snape isn't that bad."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Jamie silenced him with a look.  
  
"Anything else, Headmaster?" Catalina asked.  
  
"As of now, no," Dumbledore replied. "But, I will keep the three of you posted."  
  
With that, Sirius turned back into a dog and the three of them left Dumbledore's office.   
  
"Want to stop by my office, you two?" Jamie asked, swinging her bag over her back. "We've been quite bored these past few, let's see, months."  
  
Remus laughed and said, "Sure, I might as well. Marcy's out-of-town at a thing for work, so I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Not like I have anything to do," Catalina said, spreading her hands apart.  
  
When they got to the office, Jamie whispered the password, (A/N: HA! IT'S STILL A MYSTERY! No, I just have a lack of, erm, creativity?) The portrait swung open and Sirius the dog jumped into the room followed by Remus and Jamie.  
  
Jamie set her things down on the table and turned to see Sirius, Catalina, and Remus engaged in conversation. She conjured up some wine and glasses and walked over to them and offered them each a glass, which they quickly accepted.  
  
"Aren't you having any?" Remus asked.  
  
"I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately," Jamie replied with a grim smile.  
  
"I told her to go up to Madam Promfrey's for something to help her, but she won't," Sirius said.  
  
"I'm fine!" Jamie insisted, ignoring Remus' searching eye and Catalina's surprised look. "Just a spell."  
  
"A spell that's lasted the past month," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Jamie opened her mouth to argue, but Remus said, "Drop it. Did hear about the Chudley Cannon's defeat? It was horrid, I heard."  
  
"I know, 10 to 345," Sirius said, shaking his head in disbelief and any thoughts of Jamie's mystery disease leaving his mind quickly.   
  
Jamie had always been a big Quidditch fan, but couldn't help but let her mind wander slightly throughout their discussion. She hadn't felt like herself lately. She had blamed it on the idiot Alec, but somehow she didn't think that that was it. The fact was, she had a hinting suspicion that she had felt like this before, but didn't really want to pursue it. However, mainly because of Catalina's influence, she had actually found out what was wrong with her, but hadn't told Sirius yet.  
  
"Hello, Jamie?" Remus asked, waving his hand inches from her face. "You alive in there?"  
  
Jamie snapped back to reality and said, "Sorry, kind of spaced there for a moment. What was it you wanted?"  
  
"I asked if anything was improving between you and Alayna," Remus asked.  
  
Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "Right. I can just say that I wish she was a boy."  
  
"Maybe this-ow!" Catalina started, but Jamie kicked her under the table.   
  
"What?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing!" Jamie said, her voice squeaking.  
  
Remus' eyes widened with understanding, but he was wise and kept his mouth shut. He sent Jamie a look that   
said, 'Aren't you going to say something?' Jamie shook her head slightly and bit her lip. Remus rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oh, Sirius," Remus said in a sing-song voice. "I do believe that Jamie, here, has something to tell you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked, her voice a few notches to high. "I'm not- aw, damn it.."  
  
"What's going on?" Sirius asked, not getting it.  
  
"I'll tell you," Jamie said, reaching for Sirius' hand. "LATER."  
  
"Fine then," Remus and Catalina said in unison.   
  
"Then I should be off," Catalina said, her mouth turning into a grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jamie."  
  
"Thanks, Catalina," Jamie replied with a glare, then a genuine smile.  
  
"Anytime," Catalina said with a wink, then left with a small wave over her arm.  
  
"Leave," Sirius said to Remus, pointing out the door.  
  
"What don't you love me any more?" Remus asked, sticking out his bottom lip.  
  
"Ok, leave, please," Sirius replied.  
  
"Fine," Remus said. "Good luck, Jamie."  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said, defeated. She got up and went to change into her pajamas.   
  
"Well?" Sirius asked, reclined in a chair. Jamie could feel his eyes on him.  
  
"Yes?" Jamie asked, grinning innocently.  
  
"Tell me, for Christ's sake!" Sirius said angrily, beginning to raise his voice.   
  
Jamie turned around and, biting her lip, felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, Sirius, I can't believe this happening to me! I'm 38, and I'm not supposed to have to go through it. And you! You weren't even here when Alayna was growing up, so it's going to be like your first, and-"  
  
"Wait a second," Sirius said, his jaw dropping. "My first? Blimey, you're... I mean, are you... again?" He seemed at a loss for words.  
  
Jamie nodded solemnly. "Don't get mad. Please, don't get mad."  
  
"Mad?" Sirius asked, leaping to his feet. "Why in the hell would I be mad? Jamie, this is great! I can actually raise a child this time!"  
  
Jamie couldn't help but smile. But then, reality hitting her, said, "Sirius, I'm 38!"  
  
"So am I," Sirius said, not getting it. He scrunched up his nose. "39 in a few months though. Ugh."  
  
"Sirius, I had Alayna when I was 24. I'm having this one when I'm 38. Isn't that a bit of an age difference?"   
Jamie asked, waving her hands around ferociously. "I mean, come ON! Seriously, I'm gonna be a little old lady with my wheelchair and this toddler running around me, yelling for candy!"  
  
Sirius laughed at the picture in his mind, but then said, "You'll be fine."  
  
Jamie pouted and Sirius got up and pushed her onto the bed so she was sitting. "Look," he said, "you're probably the best mother ever. You will do just peachy keen and you're going to be with me this time, not Remus, not Marcy. Your freaking husband, for crying out loud."  
  
"Freaking?" Jamie asked, a sly smile on her lips.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, freaking."  
  
"You're stupid," Jamie said, laughing.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't be-" Sirius started, but stopped because Jamie had put her index finger to his lips.   
  
"Shhh..." Jamie said, removing her finger and replacing it with her lips. She kissed him lightly, and he returned the kiss. Jamie broke away from him and said, "There, all better."  
  
"What were you making better?" Sirius asked.  
  
"My headache," Jamie said. "Listening to you talk, ugh, it can be painful."  
  
"Yeah?" Sirius asked. "I get the same feeling with you. It can be harsh, can't it?"  
  
Jamie threw a pillow at Sirius and laughed. "Hey, I'm going to be right back, all right? I want to go to the library to get a book."  
  
"All right," Sirius said, getting up.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, though," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
Jamie left the room quietly and let her mind wander as she went into auto-pilot on the way to the library. She   
wasn't looking forward to having another kid, but she'd have someone to help this time.   
  
Suddenly, Jamie felt someone grab her arm and pull her into the shadows. Jamie opened her mouth to scream, but their hand was clamped over her mouth before a sound could escape her mouth. Before she knew it, she and her mysterious captor were Apparating. She knew it as well as anyone else that it was impossible to Apparate on school grounds.   
  
When they arrived where they were supposed to be, Jamie looked around. But, before she could see who had captured her, she heard a voice.  
  
"Well, well, well, Jamie Williams, oops, it's Black now, isn't it. Why wasn't I invited to the wedding? Anyway, it's so good of you to join us."  
  
Jamie whipped around and saw where the voice was coming from. Lord Voldemort.  
  
~Review Thank-You's~  
Gia Black: SAY IT I TELL YOU!!!!! :-) Right, I'm ooook. Anyways, review or I shall kill you! I know where you live, mwa ha ha!  
  
Shayla: I'm debating over whether or not I should kill Alec. Do I even have to ask what you think about that? hehehe Anywho, thanks for the review!  
  
Piffany: OMG! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!?! I think I'm going to have him from Canada, just for you, all right? Also, the sappy love letter thing at the beginning was.. um, not based on real life stuff??? *lieing between teeth*  
  
KoolKitty: Well, sapphire is really pretty.... And I like guys with blue eyes....... And I have blue eyes....... And Jamie has blue eyes....... And we all have blue eyes.... Ok, that was over done. I really don't know. To tell you the truth (don't tell Piffany) the ring in Strangest Friends was based on something that happened to my friend, cough cough Piffany. Then her bf became an ass, so Alec is based on him! HEE HEE! Um, sure. Anywho, thanks for the review!  
  
Blondie in Disguise: I'm really sorry this chapter took forever! I just got back from Chicago- Ok, fine, I got back from Chicago a week ago, but oh wells! MWA HA! ha. Well, thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my writing, cuz I sure don't! lol, jk :-)  
  
Xen Master: You just have a thing for the Unforgivable Curses, don't yah? Are you really a Death Eater? *pretends he says yes* MIKE! I NEVER KNEW! SHAME SHAME SHAME! *wags finger like Winky did to Barty Crouch, JR* Right, well, please review?  
  
Sophie: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Um, right, whatevers... I just drank some Mountain Dew, can you tell? Heh, anywho, thanks for reviewing and do me a favor and review again!  
  
Satans Little Princess: Ok, here's the plan. I'll have Jamie kick Alec in the nuts just for you in the next chappie. Otay? Otay! :D I think that Alec is just a little arrogant punk like all the guys that live by me. Either that or he could be working for Voldie. Hmm... Deep thoughts... Well, thanks for the review and review again!  
~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note:   
Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe.   
Um, I'm hyper.   
  
Anyways, that was a wonderful, beautiful, cliffer if I do say so myself. Which I just did. So I do say so myself. Um, I'm confusing myself now, so I'll shut up. Well, I got Jamie pregnant (again) mainly because I had nothing else to write about in this chapter and I had the ending all planned out, mwa ha ha! And, for those who have odd minds, cough, cough, Gia, cough, cough, jk, I did not get her pregnant... SO HA!!!! That would be, um, strange. But, whatever, tell me if her getting all having a baby again is dumb and I'll get ridda it, all right? All right.  
  
REVIEW! The lil button is so close, yet so far. But, I'll kill you if you don't review. Um, maybe not to that extent, but don't push me, mwa!  
  
~Jamie  
  
PS: This is for Shayla!  
  
Alec: I'm so cool, I'm so cool. Jamie is cool, so I'm going to marry her and kill the dude that's in her office, mwa ha ha!  
  
Shayla: *walking into Alec's room* I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I'm onto you, Smart Alec, I mean, Alec Smith!  
  
Alec: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shayla: YEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!! *kicks Alec in the nuts*  
  
ALEC: OOOOOOOOOW!  
  
Shayla: You deserved it!   
  
Jamie W: Thank you! 


	15. Chapter Funfzehn: Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or characters and plots in relation. They are JK Rowling's genius. I do, however, own some of the characters and I don't feel like putting all of them down here because I'm lazy.  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Fifteen: Unanswered Questions  
  
"Where is she?" Sirius asked himself, laying on the bed. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. Jamie had been gone for a good two hours and she had said she would be back soon. Sirius sat up and decided to go look for her.  
  
He turned off the lights in the room and quickly transformed. He looked around the room one more time, in dog-form, then opened the door with his paw. He let it swing shut on the outside as he made his way to the library. He recalled the passageways from his youth in Hogwarts.   
  
Once he got down to the library, he walked in through the open door. He quietly slipped by Madam Pince, who was engrossed in a book, and walked around the shelves. After checking and rechecking in several different areas, even the Restricted Section, and couldn't find her anywhere. He huffed quietly, but that seemed to bring Madam Pince to her senses.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" she screached, running over to where Sirius was. He tried to slip by, but Madam Pince grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Get out! Honestly, Dumbledore letting Williams bring a pet here. A huge dog for that matter..."   
  
She dragged him to the doors, then threw him into the hallway. Sirius whimpered slightly, then, deciding that he never did like her, to go down to the Headmaster's office. Perhaps, she had gone down there.  
  
***  
  
"What do you want with me?" Jamie asked, glaring at Voldemort.   
  
"Well, my dear servant- I mean friend, Alec, here, was kind enough to learn about you and eventually kidnap you, as you may have noticed," Voldemort said, circling where Alec was holding onto Jamie's arms.   
  
Jamie whipped around to see Alec standing there, a smile evident on his face. "You bloody bastard!" Jamie shouted, not exactly sure who she was yelling at. Was it Voldemort, or Alec, or Peter Pettigrew, or the crowd of Death Eaters standing around her?   
  
"Oh, now, dear Jamie, please keep a clean mouth in my presence," Voldemort said. "Roberts, tie her up and take her wand."  
  
A woman walked out of the crowd. She had long light brown hair that reached far down her back. She had light green eyes and some stray freckles across her nose. She was tall and had a look of regret on her face. She quickly masked it with no emotion.   
  
Alec let Jamie go and Roberts guided Jamie to a chair by the elbow. Her grip wasn't as intense as Alec's had been. The woman kept on trying to catch Jamie's eye. Jamie looked up at her as she sat her down and she gave her a pointed look as she tied her arms. They were quite loose and Jamie could tell that with one jerk they would come undone. She then feigned that she was taking Jamie's wand when she was really using her own. She gave Jamie another pointed look and Jamie nodded slightly so Roberts was the only one to notice. Jamie got the idea. Do not get loose until it was time. Let Voldemort do his power thing until the last possible moment.  
  
"Very good," Voldemort said as Roberts stood next to Jamie as though she was the guard. He then nodded at Alec, who Apparated. "Now, I'm pretty sure that you are wondering why I have brought you here, Jamie. Are you?"  
  
Jamie glared at Voldemort with hatred in her eyes. "Actually, I was wondering why you would bother."  
  
"Well, Jamie, as Alec learned about you and reported to me, I found you quite intriuging, indeed. You had so many many ties to the one that I long to get rid of. Harry Potter. You were his Godmother, his legal guardian, his teacher, his step-in mother. It would be so easy to use you as, say, a tool," Voldemort said and his mouth twisted into a smile. "Right now, you are playing as ransom. You see, Alec couldn't figure out who that was in your office, now could he. But, I happen to have more than one pair of eyes in Hogwarts. Eyes in the shape of a rat, dare I say. Wormtail!"  
  
Jamie watched in disgust as Peter Pettigrew stepped forward, his eyes darting every which way, being careful not to meet Jamie's. Jamie contained her hatred as he walked past her and to the few feet between him and Voldemort.   
  
"You see, Jamie," Voldemort continued, "I was quite curious about the myserious person inside your office as well. Perhaps it was someone who would be jeopardizing my strength. I voiced this to Wormtail once and he gave me a very interesting idea. Wormtail, what was it you told me? Refresh my memory, will you? Besides, I'm sure Jamie is wondering as well."  
  
Jamie looked down at Wormtail, her eyes narrowing. He was wringing his hands as he said, "Uh, I r-remembered th-that back at H-Hogwarts J-Jamie and Sirius B-Black were a c-couple and were engaged w-when he was sent to A-Azkaban."  
  
"Sent to Azkaban because of you, you piece of scum," Jamie said darkly and threatening him to say more.  
  
Wormtail looked up at Jamie, pleading with her silently.   
  
"Oh, don't give me any of that crap, Peter," Jamie said quietly so he could here her, but she wasn't sure if the others could. "You sold Lily and James out, you son of a bitch. They trusted you. Remember that night, Peter? The night I casted the Fidelius Charm? I'm sure yuo remembered. That night I had my doubts. Mainly because you seemed a little, er, eager to go through with this. You had no idea what the charm would feel like, nor did any of the rest of us. I told Sirius about my doubts, and you know what he did Peter?" She paused to let him shake his head. "He laughed them off. Peter, you were their best friend, you piece of crap. You know what I say to you, Peter? Or, rather, how I feel?" She spit on his face, happy to finally get it off her chest.  
  
"I sense tension between the two of you," Voldemort said, laughing his horrid, high-pitched laugh. "You were friends in Hogwarts too, were't you? Well, that's a very sad thing, indeed. Anyway," Voldemort said, waving his hand impatiently, "I shall continue my story. Well, Sirius Black, eh, Jamie? Your Hogwarts Sweetheart? Much like the Potters, aren't you. Best friends, even. So, if this was true, Jamie, that Sirius Black was, indeed, the one that you had fallen for, then, it gave me the perfect plan."  
  
"And what is that?" Jamie asked, her fear being replaced by her sarcastic attitude. She glanced at Roberts, whose face was unreadable. At least she had one person on her side.  
  
"Well, if that really was Sirius Black in your office, then he will more than likely be angry, to say the least, to find that you are gone. Which will bring him here, where he will have to make a decision. A decision, Jamie, that he will have to make on his own," Voldemort said. "He should be getting my owl any moment. But, until then, we are going to see what else Alec can bring in."  
  
Suddenly, Alec popped back into wherever they were. He was carrying a stunned Harry.   
  
"Let him go!" Jamie shouted, her voice echoing. "Leave Harry alone!" She resisted the urge to jump to her feet and rip Harry out of Alec's arms.  
  
Alec grinned in a sickening way. "He put up a fight, so I had to stun him."  
  
"Good, Alec," Voldemort said. He motioned to tie Harry up too.   
  
Roberts leapt forward and held Harry in her arms. She was surprisingly strong. Jamie thought she saw some pity flash in her eyes, but she quickly recovered. She tied up Harry in the same fashion of Jamie. She then took another wand out of her pocket and muttered, "Enervate." Harry instantly came to.  
  
"What the-" Harry started, but Roberts put her hand over his mouth. She gave him a pointed look at the ropes then she removed his hand. Jamie prayed that Harry would get the gist. Harry didn't move anymore, just allowed his eyes to dart to and fro around. He locked eyes with Jamie, and she knew he understood.  
  
"Now," Voldemort said, "we wait for Sirius Black."  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Sirius," Dumbledore said as Sirius trotted into his office.  
  
Sirius transformed as he was running to Dumbledore's desk, and practically jumped on his desk. "Jamie's missing."  
  
"What?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Sirius ran his fingers through his hair distractedly and paced the office. "She went to the library and that was three hours ago. God, I don't know what going on."  
  
"Sirius, are you sure that you're not just over-reacting?" Dumbledore asked, folding his hands.  
  
"No!" Sirius said, turning to face him suddenly. "No, she said she was going to be right back. She had to get a book."  
  
"Well-" Dumbledore was interupted by a tap on the window. He opened it and a tawny owl flew in and dropped a letter in Sirius' hands.  
  
Sirius ripped the letter open and read it quickly. He glanced up and Dumbledore and said, "Voldemort has her and Harry."  
  
Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Go get them!" Sirius said loudly. "What else? It's my wife and godson, for Christssake!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "You go get them, Sirius. And I suppose I will be forced to alert the Ministry. Perhaps they will now take Voldemort's rising seriously. Good luck."  
  
Sirius nodded then transformed.  
  
"Sirius, make sure you keep hidden when the Ministry arrives. They won't be to keen on seeing you in the same place Voldemort is, believe me." Sirius nodded his dog head, then ran as fast as his legs could carry him out of the school so he could Apparate.  
  
***  
  
"How was Alec able to Apparate in Hogwarts?" Jamie asked suddenly.   
  
"Well, Jamie," Voldemort said, "Dumbledore may think that it is impossible to Apparate in the school, but with powerful Dark Magic, you are able to."  
  
"Figures," Jamie said rolling her eyes. She crossed her legs and sat back in the chair. Might as well get comfortable. "So, what's this choice, you're making Sirius make."  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out later," Voldemort said.   
  
"Fine," Jamie said, shrugging. "I'll find out sooner or later than, right?"  
  
"Exactly," Voldemort said. "I like you, Jamie. You'd make a good aspect to the Dark Side."  
  
"I bet I would," Jamie said, holding her feet out and looking at them. "It's just to bad that there's no chance in hell I'd join your little troupe of people."  
  
"Oh, really?" Voldemort asked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because," Jamie shrugged. "I started to hate you when you killed one of my best friends, Tessa Scott. You get into our school and start killing people left and right. You also tried to kill me that day, I remember it. Wasn't pretty. Then you go ahead and kill my two best friends in the whole world. Then my fiancee gets sent to Azkaban because of you. You also killed my parents. Sorry, but I figured I have my reasons."  
  
Voldemort opened his mouth to say something, but just then Sirius appeared in front of us. His eyes were on fire and full of anger, blocking out any deadness left in them from Azkaban. Jamie cringed. The one thing that had always scared her of Sirius was his temper. He had never gone as far as to hurt her, but when Sirius got angry, you had to be careful.   
  
"Ah, Sirius, we were expecting you," Voldemort said. Sirius glanced at him then started to walk towards Jamie and Harry. "No, no, Sirius, don't bother," Voldemort said. "First you must listen, then act."  
  
Voldemort waved his hand and a chair appeared in front of Sirius. "Sit," Voldemort replied.  
  
"No, I'm fine standing," Sirius spat.  
  
"If you insist," Voldemort said, waving his hand again and having the chair disappear. "Now, Mr Black, I'm sure you may be wondering, why you are here."  
  
"Oh, you mean I missed the tea?" Sirius asked, folding his arms.  
  
Voldemort ignored his remark and continued as though he had said nothing. "You have to make a decision, Sirius Black, a decision that involves these two people sitting before you. I do believe that you and Miss Williams, there, have just recently gotten married, is that correct? So, I'm guessing that you would, say, love her?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Aha," Voldemort said, a smile creeping across his horrid face, "and I also believe that Harry Potter, the son of your late best friend, is your godson and you are completely responsible for his safety as his legal guardian. Is this correct?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said, glancing up at Jamie, who shrugged slightly.  
  
"Then, I suppose my next question would have to be, which do you care for more?" Voldemort asked, visibly enjoying toying with Sirius's mind.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, turning quickly to face Voldemort. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"It's simple, Sirius," Voldemort said, folding his hands. "You must choose. Your wife or your godson, who was bestowed to you by your own best friend. Is this a hard choice, Sirius?"  
  
"What do you mean choose? What are you going to do with the latter?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Whoever you do not choose is mine, Sirius Black," Voldemort said. "Take your time."  
  
"I can't choose between my wife and my godson!" Sirius shouted. "That's preposterous! What kind of shit is that?"  
  
Jamie stiffled a laugh at how he went from preposterous to shit.   
  
"Well, you should choose if you want either of them," Voldemort said.  
  
"You're a bloody coward, you know that, right?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"What?" Voldemort said, standing up.  
  
"You're a coward!" Sirius said. "You're having me make it easier for you to get at Harry. You are a coward! You are just like him-" he pointed at Wormtail, "getting by in life off of others. You wouldn't be where you are today without your loyal Death Eaters. That, Voldemort, is why you aren't going to take over. The rest of us know that and we aren't going to let you."  
  
"Shut up, you idiot," Voldemort spat, floating over to him. "That is the reason I am going to win. There is no good and evil, only power. Those without it, well, I suppose that they aren't to lucky. You, Mr Black, are going to be one of the first to go when I take over, I'll see to it. You were better off in Azkaban. Now. Make your choice."  
  
"I can't make the bloody choice!" Sirius yelled. "You are the idiot! If you had any goodness in you whatsoever, you would see that! Here you are, trying to take over a world that isn't even yours! You are a bloody lunatic, you know that, right? How can you have a person choose between the two most important people in the world to him? That would be like me saying Malfoy or Pettigrew! You idiot! I can't believe you."  
  
"Make your decision!" Voldemort shouted, his voice echoing around them for a few seconds afterwards.  
  
Suddenly, Jamie noticed that Voldemort's back was turned to her and Harry and all of the Death Eaters had their eyes on Voldemort and Sirius. She glanced up at Roberts, who glanced at her. She nodded slightly. Jamie slipped out of the ropes quietly, Harry copying her as soon as he figured out what she was doing. Jamie held her wand out.  
  
"I can't, you dumbass!" Sirius shouted. Then Voldemort held up a hand. Jamie was walking with Harry and Roberts in tow.   
  
Voldemort swung around and looked at Jamie, Harry, and Roberts, who all three froze in mid-step. "What do we have here?" He looked at Roberts. "I thought that you would have known better my so-called faithful Death Eater," Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Me?" Roberts said. "A Death Eater? I thought you were all-knowing."  
  
Voldemort made a face that was filled with anger then raised his wand, poised to kill. Jamie shouted for Roberts to move, but Roberts was already far away from Voldemort. Before Jamie could think about how fast that woman was, she grabbed Harry's shirt sleeve and pulled him away.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, his wand out.  
  
"Live through this," Jamie said quietly.  
  
They ducked behind a small patch of trees where Roberts was hiding behind, evidently catching her breath. "The name's Nicole Roberts," she said quickly with a thick Scottish accent. "Me friends call me Nikki. Been working for Dumbledore the past year alongside Severus Snape. Not pretty, I can tell you that, pretending to be a Death Eater. Anyway, what we're going to do is cross back out there and throw as many spells as possible at the Death Eaters. The Ministry ought to be here soon."  
  
Jamie and Harry nodded in understanding. Nikki held up three fingers. "Three... two..." she put a finger down, "now!" she said as she put the last finger down.  
  
Nikki, Jamie, and Harry ran out and Sirius got the drift as they began to curse anyone and anything in sight and joined in. After about five minutes Jamie yelled out in pain and her knees buckled as she got hit in the calf by a curse of some sort. The pain was slowly going through her body and she was howling in pain. She was vaguely aware of Sirius coming to her aid next to her, putting his arms around her and assuring her he would help her.  
  
Suddenly, just as Jamie was beginning to fade away, she heard someone shout, "It's the Ministry! Run for it!"  
  
Something clicked in the back of her mind and she mumbled, "Sirius, you have to run..."  
  
Just then, she heard someone yell, "OVER THERE! SIRIUS BLACK!" She recognized it as Peter Pettigrew's voice.  
  
"Get him!" one of the Ministry officials shouted.  
  
"But that was Peter Pettigrew!" another one objected. "He's dead, isn't he?"  
  
Then Jamie blacked out. (A/N: No pun intended)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I didn't really know how to end this one. Since I didn't get any reviews last time because ff.net was down, I'll let it slide... :-) No, the story isn't going to end any time soon. I'm debating how it's going to end. Suggestions are welcome, remember! Thanks for reading and review if you see fit!  
  
I just got back from camp (tons o' fun!) so I would have gotten this up sooner. We had no internet access, so whatever. Well, we did, but campers couldn't go on-line. :)  
  
-Jamie   
  
PS: I decided to skip the whole wedding thing, because it was long enough for about a half of a chapter and I didn't know what else to put in it. So, they're married. Maybe I'll do something more with it laters.  
  
  
  
KoolKitty: Um, all right. I just HATE writing all those intimate scenes. In case you haven't noticed, which I'm sure you have, lol, I don't go past kissing, you know? But they're adults, so I figured that they would most likely be getting intimate at night, right? :) Hope that answers your question! 


	16. Chapter Sechzehn: Unexpected Help

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't even own this disclaimer! I got it from FictionAlley!  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Help  
  
Jamie felt warmth flow across her face and she slowly woke up. She blinked furiously and brought herself into a sitting position. Her legs were sore and her head was throbbing. She rubbed her temples and looked around. She recognized that she was in the Hospital Wing back in Hogwarts. Suddenly, with full force that made her head spin, she remembered all that had happened. She began to get out of her bed to find Dumbledore, but he found her first.  
  
"Please sit back down, Jamie," Dumbledore said, sweeping in with his long robes. "I must talk to you. Poppy, will you kindly give us some privacy?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey huffed slightly, then left the room. Jamie crawled back into her bed and said, "Headmaster, how's Harry? Is he all right? And what about Sirius? And Nikki Roberts?"  
  
"One question at a time," Dumbledore said gently, sitting down at the side of Jamie's bed. "First off, Harry is just fine. He had a few bumps and bruises, but other than that he is fine. Nicole Roberts is also fine, but currently in hiding from the Death Eaters."  
  
"And Sirius?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Sirius is fine as well, but has been taken to the Ministry for questioning," Dumbledore said.   
  
"But-"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her. "They have also captured Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Then he'll be ok?" Jamie asked.  
  
"It all depends on Fudge and the amount of evidence that is brought up in front for the trial," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Bloody hell," Jamie muttered, then said, "Sorry, Professor." Dumbledore just smiled at her. "Who has been teaching my classes?"  
  
"Mr Lupin has kindly taken over the past few days," Dumbledore said.  
  
"All right," Jamie said and laid back. "Professor, I've come to a decision."  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I know that you always have problems getting Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers and it's not that I want to be a statistic or anything," Jamie started. "But, I'm going to have to resign."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "I figured that you would after all this. I must be off though, Jamie. I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will oblige in allowing you to leave today. Tomorrow you must return home with your daughter and godson, after all." With that, he left the room.  
  
*****  
  
It was the next day and Jamie was collecting her things and putting them in boxes. She lifted a large box of photos out of her closet and accidentally dropped them. She swore under her breath as she sat on the floor and began to stack them back into the box. She lifted up one in front of her face. It was of Lily, James, and Sirius and was taken when they were around twenty when Remus had went into this photo thing and he'd take pictures of anyone and everyone. The three of them were sitting on Remus' couch in his house and they were asleep. James had his arm around Lily and he was leaning up against Sirius' back. Jamie smiled slightly.  
  
Then, out of the blue, someone said, "You miss them, don't you?"  
  
Jamie jumped and she practically threw the picture across the room. She looked up and saw Snape looking down at her. "You scared the crap out of me," she said, her heartbeat returning to normal.   
  
"Sorry, the door was open," Severus said and extended his hand to hers to help her up. She took it and he lifted her to his feet. "Dumbledore told us that you were resigning."  
  
"Yeah, I can't take all this anymore," Jamie said with a smile. "I've been stressed all year, but that might not have been the only reason since I've had a supposed run-away convict in my possession. Plus, I've had tension between me and my daughter all year."  
  
Severus nodded and said, "Well, I'll tell you, you're my favorite Marauder."  
  
Jamie cocked an eyebrow. "Isn't that against some Slytherin code?" She grinned to show she was joking.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes and said, "I hope to see you around, Jamie."  
  
"You too, Severus," Jamie said as he began to walk out the door. "Owl me sometime. We can have lunch together or something."  
  
Then Snape turned around and said, "There was another thing I wanted to say to you. Would you mind if I spoke for Black at his trial?"  
  
"You want to defend my husband, also known as the man you've loathed most in all your life?" Jamie asked, her jaw dropping.  
  
"No, that would have been James," Severus said. "I'm doing it for you, Jamie. I'd hate to see you without your family."  
  
"In that case," Jamie said, "I'd be honored."  
  
Snape nodded and walked out of Jamie's office. Jamie sighed and looked around her room. It was a mess, to say the least. She waved her wand and all of the things were put into the correct boxes and what not. Jamie sat down on her bed and breathed deeply. She looked around the room and was so happy she was leaving it. Then there was a knock on her door. It was Catalina. Jamie smiled when she came in.  
  
"You're resigning?" Catalina asked.  
  
"Yep," Jamie said with a sigh. "I'm not cut out for this kind of teaching."  
  
"What are you going to do back at home?" Catalina asked.  
  
"Probably go back to teaching Muggles," Jamie replied.   
  
"By the way," Catalina said, "I'm going to owl you every other day."  
  
Jamie laughed and said, "You better."  
  
Just then, Dumbledore walked in and said, "Jamie, the carriages are coming."  
  
Jamie nodded and said, "Bye, Catalina. It was so great getting to know you."  
  
"You too," Catalina said and stood up. She wrapped her arms around Jamie in a hug. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said and picked up her things. "I'll see myself out, Headmaster, it's all right."  
  
With one last look at her office and a quick goodbye to Dumbledore, Jamie left the building. She put her things on the luggage carriage and then went off to find her own to sit in.   
  
*****  
  
Throughout the whole journey back to London, Jamie stewed over her problem with Sirius being back in Azkaban. She hated the thought, but she had nothing else to think about. When they were about five minutes to King's Cross, there was a tap on her window. She looked up to see an owl. She opened the window and the owl flew in. Jamie took the letter and the owl went out. She quickly opened it and read it.  
  
"Dear Mrs Black,  
This letter is to inform you that Sirius Black's trial will be taking place on the 2nd of July at 10:30 AM. You are expected to be there along with anyone else who is to speak for him. Black is now in Azkaban until the trial."  
  
It was signed by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Jamie sighed and tucked the letter into her bag. The train halted to a stop, and she quickly got out to find Harry and Alayna, who was still peeved at Jamie.   
  
She found Harry and Alayna waiting for her outside, talking to each other. When she approached them, they stopped talking.   
  
Harry said, "Are you all right, Jamie?"  
  
"I'm just fine, Harry," Jamie said, holding onto her cart. "Your Godfather is in a bind though, so I'm better off than he is."  
  
Harry nodded and then he elbowed Alayna in the side. She glared at Harry before turning to her mother.  
  
"Mum, I'm sorry," Alayna said, not looking her mother in the eyes. "I was being a snot, I know it. Ginny and I talked and we decided that everything was ok between us. I'm sorry."  
  
Jamie nodded and said, "Next time do me a favor and think twice before you accuse me of having an affair between your father and Remus, all right?"  
  
"You said they were having an affair?" Harry asked Alayna with a grin.  
  
"Shut it, Harry," Alayna said.  
  
"All right, you two, let's go. We're getting a ride with Remus," Jamie said, steering her cart over to   
where Remus was standing in the distance.  
  
Remus looked at Jamie solemnly and she sighed. "Are you all right?" Remus asked her. "Nikki Roberts told me what happened."  
  
"You know her too?" Jamie asked, unloading her things into Remus' car. "I'm just fine though."  
  
"Yeah, we did some work together over the year," Remus said and opened the passenger side door for Jamie. "You're not fine, but you will be. You were last time, and this time he isn't going to be gone for thirteen years. You're the strongest person I know, besides Sirius."  
  
Jamie forced a smile at Remus as she sat down into the seat. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat and listened to Remus talk about Marcy and she could hear Harry and Alayna in the backseat talking about something. To tell the truth, she was kind of put off about resigning this year. At least it was something to do.   
  
"Oh, did I tell you?" Remus said suddenly, grinning happily at Jamie. "Marcy's going to have a baby!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Remus!" Jamie said, happy for her friend.   
  
"Did you tell Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"Did you tell Dad what?" Alayna asked from the backseat.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Jamie said and nodded to Remus. "Anyway, it's about time!"  
  
Remus nodded in agreement. "She's pretty excited. She was going to ask for all of Alayna's old baby clothes, but it seems that you may be needing them, eh? Aw, damn."  
  
"Mum, you're having another kid?" Alayna asked, her jaw dropping.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, looking at her daughter. "Are you going to get mad at me now?" she asked with a   
twinkle of mischeif in her eye.  
  
"With a dire passion," Alayna said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Jamie laughed for the first time in a few days. Then she sobered and turned to Remus. "The trial's   
tomorrow and we're all supposed to be there."  
  
"Yeah, I got a letter," Remus said, indicating to a letter on the dashboard. He glanced at Jamie then   
looked back at the street to concentrate. "You going to be ok? I mean, you aren't going to break into   
fits of hysteria or anything, are you?"  
  
"What happened to be the strongest person you know?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Even strong people have to act weak at times," Remus said, glancing at Jamie again. "Ok, I know that this sounds completely cliché, but you can talk to me, you know that right?"  
  
Jamie nodded and looked out the windshield and sighed. "I just hope he's all right."  
  
*****  
  
"Why do I have to stay in here?" Sirius yelled down the corridor after Fudge's retreating back. "You know I didn't kill him! He's right there!" He jerked his head at the cell across from him where Peter Pettigrew was rocking back and forth in, muttering to himself. "LET ME OUT!"  
  
Fudge turned and gave Sirius a look of either pity or anger. Sirius couldn't read his emotions. "Look, Black, I don't like this anymore than you do. It's policy that we have people under arrest stay in Azkaban until their trials. You should know that."  
  
"Well, seeing as I didn't have a trial last time, I wouldn't know, would I," Sirius said, sending Fudge a look of loathing.  
  
Fudge turned and left the prison, leaving Sirius feeling alone. Sirius sighed heavily and sat on the cold, hard floor. The only thought that could keep him from shouting obscenities was the fact that he was going to be going home tomorrow. He knew this for a fact because Jamie and Remus wouldn't let him down. At least he had more people on his side this time around.   
  
Sirius ran his fingers through his black, dirty hair and laid his head against the ceiling. A Dementor walked by and Sirius felt his insides freeze. Sirius pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He leaned his head on his knees and tried to get some sleep, which seemed literally impossible.  
  
*****  
  
Jamie lay on her stomach on her bed with her chin in her hands. She was gazing out her window and watching Alayna and Harry having a water fight. Harry was winning, mainly because he had the water hose and Alayna only had a bucket of water. Jamie looked at the clock. It was 10:00 and it was the day of Sirius' trial. She got up and put on some dark blue robes over a black skirt and pale blue shirt. She put her hair up with two chop-stick like things to keep it out of her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she looked more-or-less sophisticated. She pulled on a pair of sandals. She glanced out the window again and saw that both Harry and Alayna were completely soaked.  
  
Jamie walked down the hallway and got two large beach towels. She then walked out onto the back-yard porch and set the two towels on the railing. Alayna ran up to grab a towel, keeping out of Harry's   
range of fire.   
  
"Thanks, Mum!" Alayna said, drying herself off quickly.  
  
Jamie smiled and looked at her watch and saw it was 10:20. She had to get going. "How do I look?" she asked her daughter.  
  
"Very professional," Alayna said after she gave her mother an appraising look.  
  
"Good, that's the look I'm going for," Jamie said with a sigh.  
  
"Mum, you're going to be fine," Alayna said.   
  
"I'm just nervous," Jamie said, crossing her arms. "This isn't some predictable Muggle soap opera on television, you know."  
  
"Mum, that's Dad up there," Alayna said, setting her towel around her waist. "You're going to bring him home today. I know it."  
  
"Thanks, hun," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck!" Harry called to Jamie from across the lawn. He was watering some plants, trying to look busy.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Jamie said. "I'm going to need it."  
  
"No, Mum," Alayna said, giving her mother the eye. "You're going to bring Dad home in time for lunch with the Lupins."  
  
"All right, all right," Jamie said. "Well, I best be off."  
  
"Good luck, Mum," Alayna said, then ran off.  
  
"Be careful, you two!" Jamie shouted to her daughter and Godson.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Alayna called over her shoulder.  
  
Jamie Apparated as Alayna started screaming at Harry to stop spraying her with the hose because she had just gotten dried off.   
  
"Mrs Black?" came a voice. Jamie looked to see that she had Apparated into the Wizarding court. She saw a man in front of her.  
  
"That's me," Jamie said.  
  
"Good," the man replied. "You are to go into those doors right there. Some friends and your fellow   
witnesses are in there."  
  
Jamie nodded and walked into where the man had indicated, breathing deeply and praying that this would all work out.  
  
  
Author's Note: Another chapter all done! I'm going to try and get this to be 18 chapters long, but we'll see how it goes, right? As always, tell me what you think and feel free to give me *positive* suggestions. Thanks!  
I've figured out how I'm going to end this and only a chosen few know what's going to happen. Oh, such suspense! :-)  
-Jamie  
  
PS: Gia Black thought up the name for this chapter! 


	17. Chapter Siebzehn: The Trial (Original, n...

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't even own this disclaimer! I got it from FictionAlley!  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Seventeen: The Trial  
  
Jamie walked into the court room and saw a bunch of men and woman at one side of the court talking quietly. They were all wearing black robes. She figured that they were the jury. She recognized one or two from school or work, but she didn't feel like chatting. She looked around and saw some civilians sitting in on the trial. She also saw Dumbledore talking to Moody. She glanced about and someone came up behind her, grabbing her arm. It was Remus.  
  
"Hey, we're sitting over here," Remus said in a hushed voice and he led Jamie over to where Dumbledore and Moody were talking.   
  
Jamie sat down next to Remus and began to pick at her robes. She was, there was no denying it, terrified. Terrified that Sirius wasn't going to get off and he would be forced to go back to that horrid hole in the sea. Terrified that she would have to raise another baby with the absence of a father. Terrified she would have to live without her husband.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Remus said, taking Jamie's hand and giving it an encouraging squeeze. "He's going to get off, I promise you."  
  
Severus walked up to the stand, avoiding eye contact with Remus and sat next to Jamie. They said nothing, but Snape could tell that Jamie was extremely grateful at his gesture. Remus glanced at Jamie, and she gave him an encouraging glance. Remus nodded, obviously still not understanding.  
  
All of the sudden, everyone sat down and a hush fell over the witches and wizards. A door opened and a man walked in. Jamie figured that he was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  
  
"Kenneth McFarly," Severus whispered to Jamie, telling her who it was. Jamie nodded slightly.  
  
Just then, another door opened. Two Dementors walked in, dragging Sirius in between them. Jamie felt a sob rise to her throat as her insides froze. She tightened her grip on Remus' hand. Sirius had his already needing a haircut hair hanging in his eyes, not hiding the large bags under his eyes and the deadened look Azkaban always gave his eyes. He was filthy as he was in Azkaban for about five days without a shower. He looked up at Jamie and they locked eyes. The smallest smile appeared on his mouth.  
  
The Dementors threw him into the chair in the middle of the room and the shackles went around his wrists and his legs. Jamie took in a sharp breath and prepared herself for what was next.  
  
There was silence in the room as McFarly began to talk. "We are here for the trial of Sirius Sean Black. He has been accused of killing twelve innocent people and the source of the death of Lily and James Potter. How do you plead, Mr Black?"  
  
"Innocent," Sirius muttered, not looking up from the floor.  
  
"Now, we must ask you some questions, Mr Black. First off, Sirius, who were your closest friends while you attended Hogwarts?" McFarly asked.  
  
"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Jamie Williams, Lily Evans, and Tessa Scott," Sirius rattled off without thinking.  
  
"And out of these six, who are still living?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin, Jamie Williams, and Peter Pettigrew," Sirius said.  
  
"I believe that you and Jamie Williams are now wed, is that true?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said.  
  
"Tell me what happened on the date of November 1st, 1981," McFarly asked.   
  
"Jamie went to go and say goodbye to Harry. I decided to go and find Pettigrew, because I knew that he had betrayed Lily and James. When I found him in London, he accused me of killing the Potters, then blew up the street, killing some Muggles and transformed into a rat," Sirius said.  
  
"Transformed into a rat?" McFarly asked, clearly surprised. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He is an unregistered Animagi," Sirius said, looking up to meet McFarly's gaze.   
  
"Oh, well, I see," McFarly said, stunned. "How do you know of this?"  
  
"I watched him transform," Sirius said.  
  
"All right," McFarly said. "Um, how, Mr Black, did you escape Azkaban?"  
  
Sirius glanced at Jamie, who bit her look and looked at Remus, who looked fearful. "Er, I have my ways."  
  
"And they are?" McFarly asked.  
  
"I, like Pettigrew, am an unregistered Animagi," Sirius said.  
  
Jamie cursed silently and glanced at Dumbledore, who was keeping a straight face.  
  
"Are you, now," McFarly said. "Tell me about this."  
  
"In my sixth year, James, Pettigrew, and I were successful in turning into Animagi. We did it for a friend," Sirius said.  
  
"Who else knows of this," McFarly asked.  
  
"Just some friends who were involved," Sirius said.  
  
"Aha," McFarly said. "Did you know that becoming an Animagi without the Ministry knowing is against the law?"  
  
"Yes, we did, but we were also fifteen," Sirius said with a small smile. "I think that any fifteen-year-old believes that they are able to do anything."  
  
McFarly looked amused for a moment, then recovered. "Where have you been the past two years?"  
  
"I went to take care of my Godson," Sirius stated. "I was in Scotland for awhile, then stayed in Mexico, in order to hide from the Ministry. Then, when I found that my Godson's life could be in jeopardy, I returned to Scotland. Then I was in London and then went back to Scotland."  
  
"Where were you staying when you were in London?" McFarly asked.  
  
"At my house," Sirius stated.  
  
"Mh hm," McFarly said. "And who else was there?"  
  
"My wife, Harry, and my daughter," Sirius said.  
  
"No more questions," McFarly said, straightening up. "I would like to ask Remus Alan Lupin questions next."  
  
Remus breathed deeply, then stood up.   
  
"Mr Lupin, I believe that you are a werewolf," McFarly said.  
  
"Yes," Remus said.  
  
"How did this occur?" McFarly asked.  
  
"When I was young I was bitten by a wolf while I was out playing," Remus replied.  
  
"How did you meet Mr Black?" McFarly asked.  
  
"In school," Remus said.  
  
"Were you two close friends?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Not as close as Sirius and James were, but, yes, we were close," Remus said.  
  
"Did you know that he was innocent in the years following his imprisonment in Azkaban?"   
  
"No, I did not," Remus replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was not informed that Lily and James changed their Secret Keeper last minute," Remus explained.  
  
"And it is safe to say that Black was their original Secret Keeper?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Yes," Remus said.  
  
"Did you know of Black's whereabouts after he escaped Azkaban?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Not immediately following," Remus said. "But in 1994, however, I did."  
  
McFarly nodded and said, "Did you know about Potter, Black, and Pettigrew being Animagi?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Remus said.   
  
"No more questions," McFarly said and Remus sat down. "Next I would like to talk to Jamie Leslie Williams-Black."  
  
Jamie stood up and swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat.  
  
"Mrs Black," McFarly said, "how long have you know Sirius Black?"  
  
"Since I was eleven," Jamie said.  
  
"Then I take it you met him when you started school?" McFarly inquired.  
  
"Yes," Jamie replied.  
  
"Who were your closest friends in school?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Lily, Sirius, James, Tessa, and Remus," Jamie said.  
  
"Were you aware of them being Animagi?"  
  
"Yes, I was," Jamie said.  
  
"How did you find out?"   
  
"Once Sirius, James, and I were talking before a dance about Remus and Sirius had let it slip," Jamie said.  
  
"I believe that you have a daughter. What is her name?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Alayna Kathryn Black," Jamie said.  
  
"Her age?"  
  
"Fifteen," Jamie replied, "Sixteen in November."  
  
"How long have you and Black been married?"   
  
"About three months," Jamie said.  
  
"Is Alayna Black's child?"   
  
"Of course!" Jamie said, stunned.  
  
"Are we correct in thinking that you are Harry Potter's Godmother?"  
  
"Yes," Jamie said.  
  
"No more questions," McFarly said and Jamie sat back down.  
  
"You did good," Remus whispered to Jamie.  
  
"I will now ask Severus Roland Snape," McFarly said. Severus stood up. "How long have you known Black?"  
  
"Twenty-seven years," Snape replied.  
  
"Were you friends with him in school?" McFarly asked.  
  
"No, we loathed each other," Severus replied.  
  
"Did you now?" McFarly said. "Why was that?"  
  
"Mainly house pride," Snape replied. "I was a Slytherin and Black and his friends were all Gryffindors."  
  
"Tell me about the night of December 16, 1976," McFarly said.  
  
Severus swallowed. "When we were in school, I was quite interested in where Lupin would go every month. I suppose that I had, er, annoyed Black by doing this. He told me that if I went out to the Whomping Willow at night when Lupin was gone I would be able to see where he went. I did as he said, saw Lupin as a full-grown werewolf, and Potter pulled me out of the willow before I could get bitten or killed."  
  
"Could this be the reason you may have especially hated Black?"   
  
"Perhaps," Snape said.  
  
"Would you have thought Black to be a murderer because of this occurrence?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Well, we all thought him to be a murderer because of a false accusation," Severus said. "Besides, people can change in nineteen years."  
  
Sirius looked up at Snape with questioning in his eyes, but Snape didn't lock eyes with Sirius.  
  
"That will be all," McFarly said. "Now I would like to talk with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore got to his feet.  
  
"Was Black a good student?"   
  
"He was third in his class, although he may have found himself in a spot of trouble once or twice," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Headmaster, you were one who spoke that Black was guilty of the deaths of Lily and James Potter," McFarly said. "Why do you change your mind?"  
  
"I am only human," Dumbledore said, spreading his hands wide. "I jumped to conclusions without knowing all of the facts."  
  
"Were you present when the Fidelius Charm was administered to the Potters?" McFarly asked.  
  
"No, I was not, which was a mistake on my part," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who did you think the Secret Keeper was?" McFarly inquired.  
  
"Sirius Black," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"No more questions," McFarly said. "My last person I would like to ask is Peter John Pettigrew."  
  
The door that Sirius came in opened and two more Dementors entered the room. They were literally dragging Pettigrew behind them. He was whimpering.   
  
"Peter Pettigrew," McFarly said after the Dementors put Pettigrew into another chair identical to Sirius'. "Tell me who your friends were in school."  
  
"J-James P-Potter, Sirius B-Black, and Re-Remus Lupin," he stuttered.  
  
"If Sirius Black killed you, Peter, how are we talking to you today?"  
  
"He d-didn't kill me," Peter muttered, looking at the ground. "I transformed after throwing a curse over my shoulder."  
  
"Why did you do this?"   
  
"Because I knew he'd kill me otherwise," Peter said.  
  
"Why is this?"   
  
"His best friends had been killed."  
  
"How was this your doing?" McFarly asked.  
  
"Because I was the Potters Secret Keeper, all right?" Peter said, looking up suddenly, his eyes blazing. "I told my Master and he killed the Potters. Are you happy?"  
  
"That's all," McFarly replied and the Dementors took Peter away.   
  
McFarly addressed the jury next. "Now you have seen all that there is to be seen. What is your verdict?"  
  
The jury talked amongst themselves and Jamie grabbed Remus' hand again and held it tight. She looked at Sirius, who looked hopeful at the jury, who held the outcome of his life in their hands.   
  
Suddenly, a woman stood up and began to talk. "We have come to our decision after listening to each witness closely. We believe that Sirius Black is innocent of the crimes that he was accused of in 1981. He will now be free of Azkaban and able to go home. Because he had become an Animagi when he was only fifteen, he will not be charged."  
  
Jamie let out a whoop of triumph and wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and hugged him tightly. He kissed her cheek. Then Jamie turned to Severus and said, "Thank you again."  
  
"Anytime," Severus replied and Jamie hugged him.  
  
After she had let go of Snape, she turned to Sirius, who had just been freed of his chair. A smile spread across his face. Jamie walked over to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Welcome home, Mr Black," Jamie muttered.   
  
"Gladly, Mrs Black," Sirius replied, then kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Aw, tear. Anywho, tell me what you think, all right?????? (I like question marks... mwa ha ha) Thanks! There's going to be at least two more chapters, here, so keep up with the input!  
-Jamie 


	18. Chapter Achtzehn: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't even own this disclaimer! I got it from FictionAlley.org!  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Eighteen: Home Sweet Home  
  
Even a week later, Sirius still wasn't accustomed to his strange, new freedom. He felt awkard walking around in public when normally he only saw fellow humans when he was a dog. Not to mention most of them weren't exactly comfortable with him walking around in public, even if he had been innocent. Getting his new wand wasn't exactly conforting too.  
  
"Ah, Sirius Black," Ollivander said, looking at Sirius with an erie air to him. Jamie was with Sirius and Alayna and Harry had found some friends to hang out with while they were in Diagon Alley. "I knew I'd be seeing you again soon."  
  
Sirius glanced at Jamie, quite freaked out by Mr Ollivander. She shrugged and sat down in a chair, watching the two of them.   
  
"Hopefully this one won't get snapped so quickly, eh, Mr Black?" Ollivander said, looking through boxes of wands. Sirius' eyes blazed and Jamie cleared her throat and gave Sirius a warning look before he could say anything offending. Sirius bit his tongue. "What was the old one, Sirius? Willow, dragon heart-string, 9 1/2 inches, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," Sirius said, feeling as though he was back in school and being questioned by McGonagall about some way that he and James and gotten into trouble.  
  
"Mh hm," Ollivander said, picking out a wand and holding it out to Sirius. "I think that this should do for you, Mr Black. It's almost identical to your old one. Willow, dragon heart-strin, 11 inches. Give it a wave."  
  
Sirius did as Ollivander said and nothing happened. "Last time I was here you went through practically the whole store before we found one."  
  
"True," Ollivander said, but he was already searching again. "Holly, 7 inches, dragon heart-string."  
  
Sirius waved it and Ollivander took it out of his hand almost instantly. Sirius glanced at Jamie again and saw that she had an amused look on her face.   
  
"Here," Mr Ollivander said, handing him another one. "Phoenix Feather, maple, 7 1/2 inches."  
  
Sirius took it and blue and red sparks erupted from the end. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as Ollivander clapped his hands along with Jamie. Ollivander packaged it and said, "7 sickles, please."  
  
Sirius gave him the money and pocketed his new wand. After they left the shop, Sirius said to Jamie, "That guy gives me the creeps, you know that?"  
  
"Same here," Jamie said. "Now, you need new robes."  
  
"Do I?" Sirius asked. "I hate getting fitted."  
  
"James did too, remember?" Jamie pointed out. "You grew over the past years and half of them I threw away."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sirius said and they went into Madam Malkins.  
  
*****  
  
About fifteen minutes later, they left the shop and Sirius said, "Let's find Harry and Alayna. I'm tired."  
  
"Aw, poor baby," Jamie said with a smile. "They were with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. I think they said something about going to Florean Fortescues' for some ice-cream," she added, pointing across the street to where the ice-cream parlor was.   
  
Sirius nodded to where the five teenagers were laughing on the lawn. Alayna and Harry were holding hands and Ginny didn't have the slightest look of anger or disgust on her face. Jamie smiled at the teens and said, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
The two adults walked up to the kids and Sirius said, "Come on, you two. Time to move."  
  
Harry and Alayna's hands were quickly no longer touching when they saw sight of Jamie and Sirius. A slight pink flush rose to their faces. "Um, ok," Alayna said.  
  
"You three are free to come over at anytime, you know," Jamie said to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Harry's birthday's in a few weeks. We'll have a party or something. Sweet Sixteen, you know."  
  
Harry turned red and he muttered, "You don't-"  
  
"Yes we do," Jamie said with a smile. "Now, let's go."  
  
"Nice seeing you, Professor Black!" Hermione said with a wave. "You too, Mr Black."  
  
"Jamie," Jamie said with a smile as Sirius said, "Sirius."  
  
The four got back home by Floo Powder and Harry said as soon as they got back, "You know, you really don't have to do anything for my birthday. I'm used to not doing anything."  
  
"That was with the Dursleys. This is with us," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Besides, you're turning sixteen!" Sirius said. "I remember when I was sixteen."  
  
"Oh, God, so do I," Jamie said, a look of fright on her face. "Don't give Harry lessons."  
  
"Ha," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What did you do?" Alayna asked.  
  
"You don't WANT to know," Jamie said, shaking her head.  
  
"Sure I do!" Alayna insisted. "C'mon, Dad, what did you do?"  
  
"Sirius Black, don't," Jamie said. "You did so much hormone crap in our sixth year it wasn't even funny."  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Ok, I don't want to know anymore," Alayna said. "Well, yeah, I do."  
  
"Picture it," Jamie said, setting their bags on a table. "You're in Transfiguration class, right? Well, you're with all your other friends and Lily says, 'Hey, Jamie, where's Sirius?' I have no clue, so I asked James. He starts laughing. Harry, your dad didn't mature until he was twenty. To tell you the truth, young Harry, your dad was an annoying dumbass."  
  
"We're talking about me, not James," Sirius intergected. "And I would like to add that although he was an annoying dumbass, I was not."  
  
Jamie snorted and said, "Right, you keep thinking that."  
  
"Yeah, well, you liked me in the beginning of the seventh year," Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, my God," Jamie said. "I went out with you the majority of the seventh year."  
  
"Good point," Sirius said. "Continue."  
  
"Anyway," Jamie continued, "I ask James and he starts laughing hysterically. God, that was always annoying. Remus shrugs, but there's this little smile on his face and Peter was always out of it in Transfiguration anyway. Well, suddenly, Sirius Black runs into the room, smeared lipstick all over his face, his robes all a mess, and it was so evident that he was snogging with a Hufflepuff in a closet."  
  
"No, never Hufflepuffs," Sirius said. "And I think that the particular incident that you are speaking of was a Ravenclaw." He nodded. "Yep, a Ravenclaw fifth year."  
  
"You know that it's extremely depressing when you know all of your make-out sessions from school, right?" Jamie pointed out.  
  
"Well, I don't remember any with you," Sirius said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"That's because I had more dignity than other females in Hogwarts," Jamie said with a grin. "And you had almost, almost, I'm saying, had gotten rid of some testosterone or something by the seventh year."  
  
"Sure," Sirius said. "Now that you two have heard the darker parts of my Hogwarts years by Jamie, here, why don't you go get ready for dinner, or do something constructive."  
  
Alayna and Harry, who both had grins on their faces after hearing this, ran into the bathroom to clean up. Meanwhile, Jamie was directing her wand to put some soup onto the stove.   
  
"Why do you use your wand to prepare it when you could just point your wand at the table and have a four course meal set right in front of you?" Sirius asked, pulling himself up onto the counter and peeling a banana at the same time.  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Si," Jamie said. "It's a woman thing."  
  
"It's an odd woman thing," Sirius said through a mouthful of banana.  
  
"How can you eat those?" Jamie asked, glancing over her shoulder at Sirius. "They're disgusting."  
  
"Why do you have so many if you don't like them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You and Alayna are the only ones that eat bananas," Jamie said, mixing the soup with a wooden spoon. "So, now you two get the proper amount of potasium in your diets."  
  
"And you don't, because they're disgusting, as you say?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I eat vitamins," Jamie said with a grin.  
  
"And Harry?"   
  
"Harry eats bananas too," Jamie said. "I live with a bunch of freaks."  
  
"Or we could live with one freak..." Sirius said, throwing the banana peal into the dustbin.   
  
"I wouldn't say that while I'm making your dinner," Jamie threatened.  
  
"You mean while your wand makes my dinner," Sirius said as he jumped off the counter.  
  
"Aren't you the one always complaining about my cooking?" Jamie asked.   
  
"Yes, I suppose that's true," Sirius said, putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders and massaging her gently.  
  
"Then shut it....That feels good," she said with a smile. She directed the soup onto the table and put a pot-holder down so that she wouldn't burn a hole into the table. She waved her wand again and a large plate of sandwitches appeared on the table as well as four sets of dishes and silver.  
  
"See, now was that so hard?" Sirius asked Jamie.  
  
"All right, you win, happy?" Jamie asked, turning to face Sirius.  
  
"Ecstatic," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
"You better be," Jamie said and kissed Sirius softly on the cheek, then pulled away with a wink and said, "Harry, Alayna, come eat!"  
  
"You're evil," Sirius said before the two teens came into the dining room.  
  
"I know it," Jamie said, sitting down at the table and pouring some milk.  
  
*****  
  
Later that week, Jamie was sitting at the table, filling out some job applications for Sirius. They were getting thin on money and he needed to get a steady job. Jamie had gotten her job back at the high-school she was teaching at before Hogwarts. They gladly took her back, which made her think that Derrick had been a complete fool when teaching, which wouldn't have surprised her in the least.  
  
So far, she had filled out applications for a job for the Daily Prophet (a sports writer- Sirius liked the looks of that one) and another working as an Auror. Jamie thought that if he got that job, she would go back too. She missed being an Auror; it had been more fun than someone would think.  
  
Jamie pushed up her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose as she wrote in Sirius' date of birth (August 16, 1958) and birthplace (Aberdeenshire, Scotland). She sighed and took her glasses off as she looked out the sliding glass door and into the backyard. She could see Sirius and Harry throwing a ball, which looked suspiciously like a Quaffle, back and forth to each other while Alayna tanned in the sun. Jamie smiled. No matter how long Alayna would go outside, she would never tan. She got her mum's skin, that's for sure.  
  
Sirius caught Jamie's eye and grinned widely at her. Jamie laughed as Harry took the opputunity of his godfather not paying attention and threw the ball at him hard, hitting Sirius in the side of the head. Harry broke into laughter and Sirius chased after Harry in the yard. Harry leapt over Alayna, making her squeal and jump out of the way before Sirius plowed over her. Jamie put fown her quill and stood up. She walked over to the door and slid it open and slipped outside.  
  
"About time!" Sirius shouted as he dove and caught Harry by the feet.  
  
Harry yelled as he went down between laughter. Alayna stood up and looked like she had just been harrassed. She walked up by her mother and said, "They are terrible, you know that, right?"  
  
"You can choose your friends, but not your family," Jamie said with a smirk.  
  
"I second that," Alayna said. "I'm going to go and get dressed."  
  
"Thanks for sharing," Jamie said as she walked over to the hammock between two large trees. She avoided Harry and Sirius, who were wrestling in the yard. She carefully got in and got comfortable fast.   
  
"Oy," Jamie muttered, closing her eyes. The past few weeks had been bliss. Her family was back together and Sirius didn't even have to hide anymore, which was always a plus. She sighed in content as she felt the sun beat down on her face. Suddenly, the shouting ceased and Jamie heard the screen door open and shut. Jamie opened one of her eyes and saw Alayna coming out and Sirius approaching her. She saw Harry grin at Alayna (she was wearing a light purple sundress and her hair was in a pony-tail) and Jamie felt like jumping up and down.   
  
"Hey, you," Sirius said, standing over Jamie and blocking the sinlight from going into her eyes.  
  
"Hi," Jamie said, sighing. "What do you want?"  
  
"Love you too," Sirius said with a wink.  
  
"You better," Jamie replied.  
  
Quite suddenly, Sirius' knees buckles as the almost sixteen-years-old Harry Potter jumped onto his back. Sirius fell forward onto the hammock before Jamie could protest of jump out of the way. Harry was laughing up a storm as his godparents tried to shove him off. Just then, Alayna saw fit to jump onto the pile of people. Then, with a snap, one of the sides of the hammock broke and they all fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
The four sat still for a second, then broke out into laughter. Jamie got to her feet with the help of Sirius, and he then swept her off of her feet. Still laughing, she leaned her head into Sirius' chest and they stared into each other's eyes, somewhat as if in a trance.   
  
"I'm hungry," Alayna whined suddenly.   
  
That snapped Sirius and Jamie awake and Sirius put Jamie on her feet. Jamie sighed and said, "I suppose I can make something to eat."  
  
"With your wand?" Sirius asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes with my wand," Jamie said, making a face as she walked into the house.  
  
  
Author's Note: Ah, the end of this was mainly just to get some room. All right, all of this was mainly just to take up room and more chapters. :) You can review anyway, hint, hint! This was a pretty short chapter, you know that? I thought I'd point that out.... Anyways, ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!!! I really wanna start writing the next part of this how many part thing here because Piffany, my beta-reader, helped me think up the idea to the next one. It'll be cool, believe me...   
  
-Jamie 


	19. Chapter Neunzehn: Sweet Sixteen and Deja...

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't even own this disclaimer! I got it from FictionAlley.org!  
  
A Few Friends Less  
Chapter Nineteen: Sweet Sixteen and Deja Vou  
  
"Ergh... light... bad..." Sirius said on the morning of July 31st. Jamie had just opened the curtains, mainly because it was 10:00 and she felt the need for him to get up sometime that day.  
  
"Oh, that's right! I forgot, you're a vampire!" Jamie said, snapping her fingers as she pulled the comforter off of the bed. "Slipped my mind."  
  
"Shut up," Sirius said, his voice muffled because it was under two pillows.   
  
"Get up, you baby," Jamie said as she sat on his stomach.  
  
"Gerroff!" Sirius said, trying to push Jamie off of him.   
  
Jamie snatched the pillows and said, "If you would get up when the alarm goes off, we wouldn't have to go through this everyday, now would we?"  
  
"You set the alarm and neither of us have jobs," Sirius said, sitting up after he pushed Jamie off of his stomach. "Do you see logic in this?"  
  
"Well, one of us might," Jamie said, holding up an envelope. "This was just delivered and, gee, look at this, it's addressed to Sirius Black."  
  
Sirius snatched the envelope from Jamie and ripped it open. Jamie got to her feet and went to the closet to get some clothes for Sirius. As she was pulling out a robe, Sirius let out a whoop of triumph.  
  
"Well?" Jamie asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm an Auror!" Sirius said, jumping to his feet. "I, Sirius Sean Black, am an Auror."  
  
"I just want to point out that Sirius Sean is quite funny sounding," Jamie said.   
  
"Shut up, Jamie Leslie," Sirius said, a grin still on his face. Sirius dropped the letter and grabbed Jamie and spun her around once in the air. In turn, she dropped Sirius' clothes.  
  
"Woah," Jamie said as Sirius set her down. "That was uncalled for."  
  
Sirius laughed and said, "I'm sure."  
  
"It was!" Jamie insisted, crossing her arms. "I could have fallen, or slipped, or bit you really hard!"  
  
"You would have bit me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well," Jamie thought, trying to think of a retort, "since you're a vampire?"  
  
"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard from you," Sirius said, shaking his head in disgrace. "And you call yourself a husband of a Marauder."  
  
"No, I call myself a WIFE of a Marauder, thank you very much," Jamie said, picking up Sirius' clothes. (A/N: Ha-ha, that was a real typo and I just didn't wanna fix it...) "Now, please get dressed, seeing as people will be coming soon and I want to have a wife that's presentable."  
  
Jamie left the room, leaving Sirius thinking. Then, about three minutes later, Sirius stuck his head out the door and said, "Hey, I'm your husband!"  
  
"Very good, Si," Jamie called back. "Now get dressed, for Christ's sake!"  
  
"'Get dressed, for Christ's sake!'" Sirius said in a high, whiny voice.  
  
"Don't make me come up there!" Jamie said.  
  
"'Don't-' Ah, screw it," Sirius said and got dressed.  
  
About five minutes later, Sirius came down the stairs (fully dressed) and Jamie said, "Good, about time. I have to go to the grocery store for a second. I'll be right back."  
  
"All right," Sirius said, getting some cereal.  
  
"And, we're going to be eating soon, so you don't have to eat," Jamie said, grabbing her purse.  
  
"I'm hungry," Sirius said, grinning like a maniac.  
  
"Right," Jamie said and left.  
  
Before long, Alayna came down the stairs and said, "Is she gone?"  
  
"Trying to get out of cleaning your room again?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Yeah," Alayna said, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw her mother wasn't present.  
  
"You know, you could just clean your room," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want to," Alayna said, sitting down across from Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm your father and I'm telling you go clean your room," Sirius said, pouring himself another bowl of Cheerios. (A/N: Somehow I find that funny...)  
  
"No, you aren't," Alayna said, crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm not telling you to clean your room or I'm not your father?" Sirius asked, leaning his elbows on the dining room table and looking at Alayna.  
  
"Uh, both?" Alayna asked, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Well, I can assure you that both are true," Sirius said.  
  
"How do you know you're my father?" Alayna asked. "Mum could've met someone while you were in-"  
  
"Believe me," Sirius interupted her, putting a hand up. "You're mother was pregnant when I was taken to Azkaban. She had a stomach the size of a watermelon."  
  
"She gained weight?"  
  
"She was a ballerina."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Alayna said. "Then while you were still here."   
  
"Do you really think your mother was and is the kind of person to sleep around?" Sirius asked. "Besides, we were engaged before she even found out she was going to have you."  
  
"Well, you haven't been here for fourteen years," Alayna said.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and that was by choice, wasn't it, Alayna."  
  
Alayna seemed at a loss for words. She finally said, "Well, Remus was more of a dad than you, so there."  
  
"Well, Remus was also around, unlike me, who was rotting away in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit, wondering what gender my child was!" (A/N: Read "Of All The Stars In The Sky"!) Sirius said, standing up and raising his voice.  
  
"If you hadn't been friends with James that wouldn't have been a problem, now would it?" Alayna shot back.  
  
"If I wouldn't have been friends with James, you probably wouldn't be here right now yelling at me about that!" Sirius yelled.   
  
"And why not?" Alayna asked.  
  
"Well, Harry probably wouldn't be here either!" Sirius said. "You were aware that your mother and James were a couple at one time, right?"  
  
"So? Then my name would be Harriette or something!" Alayna shot back. "Big deal! Don't tell me, you'd be with Lily, then, right?"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Go clean your room."  
  
"No!" Alayna said.  
  
"Go clean your room, or you're grounded, which, I might add, I should ground you already, seeing as you're being a smart ass," Sirius said, sitting back down.  
  
Alayna sniffed, then ran up the stairs to pout in her very messy room. As soon as Alayna left, Harry came down.   
  
"Did I miss something here?" Harry asked, looking from Sirius' frustrated face to the hallway that led to Alayna's bedroom.  
  
"Harry, you just witnessed a girl with major PMS," Sirius said under his breath.  
  
"Right," Harry said, not stressing the subject.  
  
"So, are you ready for the big party today?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I told you guys you-"  
  
"And we told you that we wanted you to have a party," Sirius said. "You're sixteen. You deserve a party."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Look, everyone's been invited, Harry," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow. "It's like a wedding. You can't really call it off a half an hour before it starts."  
  
"Why not? People have done it before," Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, those people lived in America," Sirius said, getting to his feet as he went to put the cereal away. "You can just live with the thought of having a party, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Harry agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for coming again, Molly," Jamie said, opening the doors for the Weasley crew to enter. She hadn't been lying when she said that they would all be coming. Everyone from Bill to Ginny was at her front door.   
  
"I told you we would, so we did," Molly said, smiling happilly. "This is for Harry." She handed Jamie a package.  
  
"On behalf of Harry, thanks," Jamie said. "I think he's somewhere in the back with Hermione and Alayna they're by the pool, actually."   
  
"You have a pool?" Ron asked, wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah, we had one of those mini-ones that you can find in Muggle stores and Sirius went a little Engorgment Charm happy when he saw it," Jamie said. "So, now we have a pool. And speaking of Sirius, he is in the living room talking with the Grangers, which is astounding that they haven't been scared out of the house by him already, what with his wise conversation topics."  
  
The Weasley family dispersed and Molly stayed with Jamie as she prepared dinner. Not before long, there was another knock on the door. It was the Lupins.  
  
"Ok, here's my problem," Jamie said, a hand on her hip as she surveyed Marcy. "I do believe that we've been 'with child,'" she did the quotes thing with her fingers, "for the same amount of time and I am more 'along,'" she did the quotes again, "than you."  
  
"What's this?" Remus asked, doing the quotes thing.  
  
"It's the theme for today," Jamie said, nodding wisely.  
  
"Right..." Remus said before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Ignorance is bliss," Jamie said and laughed.  
  
"That made no sense in that conversation, you do know that, right?" Marcy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said and nodded solemnly. "Now, cut some carrots."  
  
"Why don't you use your wand?" Marcy asked.  
  
"Well, Sirius, I don't feel like it," Jamie said.  
  
"Sirius?" Molly inquired.  
  
"He's an insufferable little git, that one is," Jamie explained. "He's dead set on not using your hands to make dinner. I mean, how dare I."  
  
"And you call yourself a witch," Marcy said with a wink.  
  
"Ha-ha," Jamie said as she picked up a knife to cut the carrots since Marcy wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon.  
  
"Hello, ladies," Sirius said, coming into the kitchen. "What are we burning?"  
  
"Shut up, Si," Jamie said, holding her knife out threateningly.   
  
"Woah, be nice," Sirius said, his eyes twinkling. His eyes had started to become more like they used to be. Pre-Azkaban Eyes. Right.   
  
Jamie turned back to cutting carrots as Sirius announced that he was going to be an Auror to Molly and Marcy. He was certainly proud of this fact, and it was apparent.   
  
"So, Sirius Black will be defending the wizarding world," Marcy said, crossing her arms. "Why does this scare me?"  
  
"Well, I'm very capable," Sirius said, nodding solemnly. "So, strong, muscular, wise-"  
  
"Full of crap," Jamie said grinning.  
  
"Shut up, I'm the one gloating," Sirius said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, yes, gloating about being full of crap," Marcy said.  
  
They laughed, and Jamie suddenly exclaimed, "Shit! Ow!" She held up a severed finger that was spewing blood.  
  
"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Marcy said, backing up.  
  
"Glad you pointed that out for me, Marcy!" Jamie said, looking for something to wrap her finger in. She grabbed a towel, but Molly grabbed it back.  
  
"I had the chicken in that, honey," Molly said, going to a drawer to serach for a towel.   
  
"Far left," Sirius said, grabbing Jamie's arm and directing her over to the sink to wash off the blood. "Come here," he said as he turned the sink on.   
  
"Ow, that stings," Jamie said.  
  
"It's water," Sirius said with a smile. "I'll get my wand in a second, all right."  
  
Jamie nodded as Molly handed off a towel. Sirius lifted her hand out of the water and wrapped her finger in it. "My wand is up in the bedroom."  
  
"I'll do it if you want," Molly offered, pulling her wand out.  
  
"No, I'm practicing for Auror stuff," Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"You're practising on ME?" Jamie asked, trying to get away and have Molly do it.  
  
"Stuff it," Sirius said, "I've don't this before and you never freaked."  
  
"Fine," Jamie said and they went up to their bedroom. "Hurry up," Jamie said, sitting down on the bed.   
  
Sirius retrieved his wand, and sat next to Jamie. She took the washcloth off of her finger and Sirius pointed his wand and said, "Curatio." Instantly, the cut on her finger healed.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said with a sigh. She grabbed Sirius' hand and said, "Let's go see what's going on down there..." when there was a sudden outburst of laughter.  
  
When they got downstairs, everyone was outside, sitting, standing, or levitating and they were all listening to Remus, who seemed to be telling a story with a flourish.  
  
"And then, just when we thought we were in big trouble-" Remus was saying as Sirius and Jamie walked outside. "Ah, even better, Sirius, help me tell everyone about that one time."  
  
"That one time," Sirius said, nodding slightly as he and Jamie sat down on the porch. "Oh, yes, I know which one you mean."  
  
"Ah, stuff it," Remus said and continued. "As I was saying, so we were thinking that McGonagall was going to give us cruel and unusual punishment of something that she could think up and then Peeves came up."  
  
"Oh, THAT time!" Sirius suddenly burst out. "But it wasn't Peeves, it was the Bloody Baron!"  
  
"Whatever," Remus said, waving a hand dismissivly. "So, Peeves-"  
  
"The Bloody Baron."  
  
"Fine, some type of ghost came up and began to knock down every single suit of armor in the corridor," Remus said. "You could have heard it out by Hagrid's Hut it was so loud. McGonagall turned to tell off Peeves and James took the time to throw over the cape. And, tada, that was how most of our nights went."  
  
"Such rebels," Bill Weasley said, leaning against a tree.  
  
"Yeah, without a cause in the least," Jamie said, shaking her head. "'Wannabe rebels that didn't have a clue.' I think that's a quote from a Muggle song."  
  
"'Young' by Kenny Chesney," Mrs Granger said with a smile.  
  
"Who was all in your circle of friends when you were these 'wannabe rebels'?" Fred Weasley asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can take some notes and talk to them," George Weasley said.  
  
"You're looking at the only living ones, pretty much," Remus said.   
  
"Peter's in Azkaban, Lily and James, well, that's obvious, and Tessa died in our seventh year," Jamie said, ticking each person off on her fingers.   
  
"Tessa?" Marcy asked. "I've never heard of her before."  
  
Sirius laughed and said, "With good reason!"  
  
"Sirius," Jamie said warningly. "Tess was a true blond in her own rights."  
  
"Oh, and you were the one that was trying to scalp James for calling you blond that one time," Remus said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Who's Tessa?" Marcy pressed.  
  
"Tessa Scott was one of Lily and my best friends," Jamie said. "Voldemort killed her at the Halloween dance. That was the same dance that I was zapped at but I obviously didn't die. It was my birthday, too."  
  
"Ah, October 27th," Sirius said, nodding. "She didn't have a date to that one, mainly because Re-" Jamie hit Sirius in the side hard.  
  
"Remus what?" Marcy asked, looking from Jamie to Sirius to her husband.  
  
"Er," Remus started, not wanting to go into this. "We were, uh, good friends."  
  
"Very good friends," Sirius said.  
  
"Will you shut up already?" Jamie asked.   
  
"Look, Marce," Sirius said, ignoring Jamie, "they were a couple in our seventh year. Twenty-one years ago."  
  
Marcy looked slightly put out, so Jamie said, "Why don't we all go in and eat, hm?"  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, at about 10:45, everyone had left besides the Lupins. Marcy had gotten over her jealousy after Jamie reminded her that Remus had been infatuated with Tessa before he ever even met Marcy. (Marcy had gone to Beauxbatons rather than Hogwarts.)   
  
The four adults were in the Blacks' living room talking and laughing. Jamie got up to get some tea and Sirius went with her.  
  
"Um, Jamie, d'you think that we should leave Harry and Alayna alone outside?" Sirius asked her nervously.  
  
"They'll be fine," Jamie said. "Believe me, they aren't going to do anything that horrible. Look." She pointed out the window. Sure enough, Alayna and Harry were sitting in a two-person swing and were rocking back and forth, hand-in-hand, laughing.  
  
"All right," Sirius said. "If you're sure."  
  
"Positive," Jamie said with a smile. "Now, go and entertain Remus and Marcy."  
  
Sirius obliged, leaving Jamie to make tea. As Jamie got out some tea cups, there was a knock on the door. Surprised, Jamie went over to the door and opened it. Standing on her doorstep was a woman who looked the same age as Jamie was. Her light brown hair was hanging limply on her shoulders and was very dirty. She had torn up robes on that were too small on her. She looked starved, as she was quite thin. She had dark brown eyes and freckles over her nose that reminded Jamie of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"J-Jamie? Is that you?" she asked in a small frightened voice. Something clicked in Jamie's mind.   
  
"Tessa?" Jamie said, her eyes wide as she dropped the tea cups.  
  
  
Quickie Review Stuff-  
  
Augurey: I'M SO SORRY! :-)  
  
Shayla: Well, last time there was 21 chapters, so that was kinda annoying too, lol. And yes, I have a title for the next one. It is below, but I'll tell you here, too. It's gonna be "Friend or Foe?"  
  
Xen Master: I was beginning to think you were dead or something! TALK TO ME ON MSN FOR CHRIST'S SAKES! :-D  
  
Gia Black: Ok, I said this in a review for one of your things. Nikki has been my beta-reader since I started this. She proof-read the beginnings of "Strangest Friends" for me. But, thanks for the review.  
  
Sophie: Two weeks? Where were you?? At least you were gone when ff.net was down... Perfecto timing! :)  
  
Piffany: I would like to point out that you reviewed the last chapter before it was even up, lol. Well, I send em whenever I think to or when you're on. Otherwise, you usually read them BEFORE I even finish em. So, HA! :)  
  
JoeBob1379: Ha, I always hog the computer, so you're not alone! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
~Thanks Yous~  
  
1. Numero uno is the same as last time. . . . Drumroll, please! :) I wanna thank, Piffany, my beta-reader, most of all, mainly because she gave me so many different ideas to use in this story. I don't know where this would be without her. She always would check my less than perfect conventions. . . . Anyway, thank you Nikki! Du ist meine beste freundin! (That's probably wrong, but oh well.)  
  
2. Um, once again I'm going to thank JK Rowling, because without her, I wouldn't have been writing this, for the obvious reason of there wouldn't be a Harry Potter. THANKS!  
  
3. My cat, Emily, because she listened intently as I read these to her, right, Nik?  
  
4. Gia Black because she always read my chapter before I put them up. Thanks, Gina!  
  
5. MY REVIEWERS! Y'all know who you are, but I'll say your names anyway! Augurey, JoeBob1379, Catalina Rain (especially because I got to use your character!), KoolKitty, Blondie in Disguise, Satans Little Princess (been here since the beginning!), Sophie, Xen Master (Woo, go Mike!), Shayla (and your confusing name plans, lol), Arizosa, StarryNight, lily potter, Julie Fisher, Annette, and Paphos. There might've been more and if I missed you, I'm sorry. If you e-mailed me reviews, I probably missed you... SORRY!  
  
Aight, I think that's it. Anyways, I've thouroughly enjoyed writing this, so thanks for reading it. In case you couldn't tell by the ending, yes, there is going to be a sequel. To a sequel, haha. Right, well, thanks a bunchles! And baby names! If you think of any (either gender) put them in a post! (Sorry, Shayla, not Shayla, lol)  
  
The sequel is going to be called "Friend or Foe?". I'm sticking with that "Friend" theme. I have no clue why. Er, yeah. But, I must end it the same way as I ended Strangest Friends.   
  
With that, I end "A Few Friends Less." 


End file.
